El Maleficio
by BlackAthena66
Summary: Dos Almas atormentadas por el odio, la tristeza y el desamor, dos descendientes suyos que buscan tranquilidad, Draco y Hermione viven escalofriantes sucesos en sus respectivos hogares, más una Historia de horror y traición les unen en una búsqueda del verdadero culpable ¿Que pasó hace novecientos años? y los más importante ¿Quien lanzó el maleficio y por qué? GrangerVSMalfoy
1. Noche Maldita

**SALUDOS...!**

_Este es un pequeño Relato que dudo mucho que llegue siquiera a los 10 capítulos, se me ocurrió un día que estaba aburrida y no tenía nada que hacer, soñé con una vida Dramática, lagrimas, amor, traición y reencuentros inesperados y en fin, salió esto, en realidad últimamente no se que me sucede, me vienen ideas a la cabeza que me gustaría escribir pero cuando estoy frente a la Lap, no se plasmarlas, tal vez se me pase luego ¿Que me recomiendan que haga? Por qué ya lo eh intentado de todo :(_

_Por cierto:_

**! ES UN DRAMIONE !**

Hace mucho que no hacía uno ¿Verdad? Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja pues a ver como me va con este, espero les guste, Saludos.

**B**_lack_**A**_thena_

* * *

**(El Maleficio)**

_Noche Maldita_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_O_**_currió en un año donde las sombras no oscurecían las blancas paredes de la envidiada casa Malfoy, lo sé por qué yo estuve ahí antes de que mis descendientes destruyeran el buen nombre de Mi familia, era un lugar hermoso rodeado de áreas verdes, protegido por un jardín frontal lleno de rosas y otro tipo de hermosas flores, guiado por un sin fin de pilares majestuosos, la Mansión Malfoy era bien resguardada no solo por sus paredes y sus pilares, sino también por encantamientos. Éramos una Familia Mágica, los primeros de una Larga estirpe de Sangre puras._

_Fue en el año de 1094 cuando el Capital del ejercito de Guillermo el Conquistador, Armand Malfoy, Mi padre, llegó a Inglaterra a asentarse después de muchos años de apoyar al Gran conquistador, mi madre, Lessandra Malfoy, había viajado a lado de mi padre desde Normandía, junto a sus tres hijos, la menor era Alessandria, una bella joven de quince años, encantadora como toda joven de su edad, inteligente y astuta, pero también ambiciosa, era el tesoro más valioso de nuestra Familia, y luego estaba el par de gemelos, mi hermano y yo, siendo Demitriv el menor de los dos, eso me convertía a mí en el heredero y el hermano mayor, mi nombre es Dominic Malfoy, y esta es la Historia de una Familia que ha estado Maldita desde un principio._

_Las blancas paredes de Malfoy Manor no tardaron en convertirse en la envidia de la sociedad británica mágica, sus enormes jardines frontales eran tema de discusión de las damas de la sociedad, al menos de la más alta y aunque mis padres, en especial Armand, acostumbraba a relacionarse con Muggles, seres no mágicos, aunque esto se reducía a un pequeño grupo de hombres adinerados con los que a él le convenía tratar._

_Pero luego, tras recibir el título de Lord, el tan esperado Estatuto del Silencio apareció, Los Muggles se vieron obligados a firmar aquel tratado por el bien de la comunidad mágica, cualquier mención de la existencia de Magos y Brujas sería castigado con la pena máxima, la muerte._

_Algo que a mi madre, la hizo sumamente Feliz._

_Fue aquella tarde de verano cuando la dueña y señora de Malfoy Manor decidió construir una pequeña plazuela, Demitriv y yo la acompañamos a ver el terreno, rodeado de enormes árboles y césped que los elfos se aseguraban de mantener siempre verde y fresco, ese día, fue cuando todo comenzó para mí, un Infierno que parecía un paraíso._

_Madre y Padre no se habían percatado que a unos cuantos metros, más allá de un tramo de árboles y desniveles en la tierra, había una división, una cerca de madera blanca que dividía el terreno, Madre no lo podía creer y por mera curiosidad continuamos acercándonos._

_El bosque había terminado bruscamente y frente a nosotros se encontraba un campo de trigal enorme, el sol golpeaba las fibras con suavidad, iluminándolo todo con cuidado, más allá del campo de trigo se levantaba una pequeña casa de dos plantas, o más bien una cabaña de madera._

_Recuerdo haber escuchado a Demitriv maldecir mientras yo me quedaba asombrad por el paisaje, de encontrarnos en tierra fresca y suave, ahora estábamos bajo los rayos de un caluroso sol._

_Y ahí estaba._

_La mujer más bella que jamás había visto en mi vida, fue como si con tan solo su presencia, la Naturaleza hubiera reaccionado al verla, el fresco viento comenzó a soplar a nuestro alrededor, meciendo las hojas de los árboles y el trigal, danzando bajo una danza de verano._

_Y extendió sus delgados brazos, recibiendo el saludo del viento, sus castaños cabellos con reflejos rojizos eran tan lacios y se movían de un lado a otro, y giró, como una bailarina en plena actuación y su vestido blanco ondeó en sintonía con su cuerpo._

_Yo no me atreví a perturbar la tranquilidad de aquella señorita, solo supe que era la mujer más bella que había visto jamás._

_Su nombre, después de tantos años que han transcurrido, desde aquella maldita desgracia que nos marcó para siempre y de ese abismo oscuro y tenebroso que nos separó; lo llevo en mi memoria como una herida siempre abierta, como una cicatriz marcada a fuego sobre lo más profundo de mi corazón..._

**_Jean_**_, Jean Mary..._

_Hasta su nombre era cálido._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- **_Te Amo..._**- Se escuchó el susurro por toda la habitación, Draco se estremeció mientras se ponía de pie de un brinco, los últimos días desde que había llegado a la mansión había estado escuchando voces y extraños ruidos que hacían eco por toda la casa.

Pero hasta ahora, no había logrado escuchar claramente las palabras, el rubio heredero se estremeció aún más cuando su padre, Lucius, entró rápidamente a la habitación, ambos hombres, únicos Malfoy sobrevivientes a aquella guerra que había azotado cruelmente el mundo mágico, se miraban fijamente.

-¿Estás bien, hijo? - preguntó el hombre mientras se adentraba cada vez más, acercándose a su unigénito, Draco no respondió, simplemente intentaba buscar algo dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, algo que le indicaba que no había sido su imaginación, aunque pensándolo bien, se giró hacia su padre.

- ¿Has escuchado eso? - preguntó el muchacho rubio mientras daba un paso al frente, Lucius detuvo su andar y observó a Draco por un par de segundos.

- Llevo semanas escuchándolo...- respondió el hombre mientras observaba detenidamente la reacción del muchacho.

- Estamos Malditos... los jodidos fantasmas de la Guerra están atrapados en esta maldita casa infernal.- masculló el joven mientras se giraba e iba hacia el mini bar, tomó una frágil copa entre sus manos y la llenó de whisky de fuego.

Lucius no dijo nada, simplemente se detuvo a lado de su hijo y lo imitó, ambos estaban nerviosos, llevaban días escuchando cosas dentro de la enorme mansión.

- **_Dominic... ¡NO!_** - el grito estruendoso recorrió cada pared que construía aquella casa, Draco dejó caer la copa a medio empezar cuando escuchó la femenina voz, Lucius y Draco veían la puerta de entrada abierta, ambos sabían que el grito de mujer había provenido justo fuera de aquella habitación; y con varita en mano, Lucius se encaminó hacia la salida, dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que sea que estuviera intentando asustarles, atormentarlos Draco tragó saliva, sus labios estaban resecos y no sabía a qué se debía, pero desdió que no era momento de volver al papel de cobarde.

Fue tras su padre con el arma mágica entre las manos.

- ¡Esto no es gracioso, más te vale que salgas de nuestra propiedad si no quieres que te patee el culo a punta de cruciatus! - gritó Draco ya con la cara enrojecida por la ira, Lucius cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando encontrar paciencia muy en el fondo de su ser.

- **_¡BASTA, YA!_** - Draco se detuvo en seco cuando una fuerte voz masculina resonó por todo el lugar, Lucius se aferró aún más a la varita, puertas y ventanas comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse una y otra vez, golpeando con violencia, los retratos comenzaron a correr buscando refugio dentro de las sombras, mientras se sacudían, las copas y las botellas de alcohol comenzaron a caer una tras otra, rompiendo en miles de pedazos, Draco se giró para encontrarse con la misma escena por toda la casa, Lucius se aferró a una de las paredes cuando de repente todo comenzó a sacudirse.

Y de la nada todo se detuvo.

**_- Me has traicionado... ¿Por qué...si yo te amaba...Dominic...?_**- Draco iba a soltar un grito cuando la mano sobre su hombro le interrumpió, Draco se giró hacia su padre, quien estaba bastante sereno.

- Guarda silencio Draco... esto no es ninguna broma, no hay intrusos dentro de la mansión o si no ya lo sabría...- comenzó a decir el hombre mientras cientos de murmullos comenzaron a hacer eco por todo el lugar, el menor de los rubios comenzó a preocuparse, fue cuando lo comprendió, ningún intruso había entrado a su casa, no era nada que viniera del exterior.

- Es la casa...- afirmó el muchacho, Lucius le miró y asintió con la cabeza, afirmando lo que su hijo había dicho.

- Ahora lo recuerdo...- comenzó a decir el rubio mayor mientras se relajaba, los murmullos no cesaron.- Draco ve al reloj y fíjate en la hora...vamos.- continuó diciendo el hombre mientras iba a grandes zancadas a la sala principal, Draco le siguió rápidamente, cuando ambos hombres estuvieron ahí, se percataron de la hora.

- Las tres de la mañana... como lo sospeché...

- ¿Qué pasa, Padre? - preguntó Draco sin comprender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

- No es la primera vez que escuchó estos sonidos Draco, tu no lo sabías por qué hasta el año pasado habías estado hiendo y viniendo a Hogwarts, pero cada año... - Lucius se detuvo, recordando la fecha que era ese día.- Cada diecisiete de Julio cosas extrañas pasan dentro de esta mansión, Yo de pequeño las oía constantemente, voces, choques de hechizos que jamás habían sido conjurados por nadie dentro de la familia, Abraxas tuvo que hechizar cada pared de la casa, aun así, por un tiempo había sido suficiente... maldita sea, es hora de llamarlos... esto no puede seguir así.- Draco no dijo nada ante la pequeña extraña historia que su padre había narrado, ambos se giraron para dirigirse hacia la lechucería privada que tenían, no pudiendo evitarlo, habían pasado justo por enfrente de un estante de espejos, donde la ya fallecida Narcissa Malfoy, había resguardado su pequeña pero valiosa colección de vajilla antigua, de porcelana y cristales, incluso de oro y plata, Lucius no estaba muy contento con aquella pequeña obsesión de su esposa, pero había sido algo que ponía feliz a la mujer, al menos los últimos momentos de su vida. Justo en el momento en que ambos pasaron a lado de aquel estante de cristal y espejos, una silueta clara se reflejó en los espejos.

- ¡Puta Madre! - gritó Draco dando un brinco de miedo, Lucius se movió rápido y apuntó con la varita hacia atrás, donde debería haber estado la mujer.

- Maldita sea... ¡Sal de ahí maldita Granger de mierda, deja que te encuentre para matarte y sacarte los malditos ojos! - gritó de nueva cuenta el muchacho.

- ¡Draco! - llamó Lucius.

- ¡Sé que andas por ahí, Granger, seguro el maldito Cara rajada y la comadreja vienen contigo, esta vez sí que se han pasado maldito trío de idiotas! - Draco Malfoy fue soltando improperios a diestra y siniestra mientras recorría el pasillo ensombrecido, Lucius fue tras su hijo mientras este intentaba encontrar a los supuestos culpables.

- **_Yo...te amaba_**...- Draco se detuvo en el momento en que al final del oscuro pasillo logró ver la silueta de una mujer, Lucius ya estaba a su lado, ambos hombres se habían quedado petrificados al ver a la dama que les daba la espalda.

Draco había visto a Granger a través del espejo o al menos eso fue lo que pensó, la mujer que estaba a unos metros de él era físicamente parecida a Hermione, y aunque no podía verle muy bien el rostro por el ángulo en el que estaba, los risos caían por la espalda de la joven, no había sido hasta en ese momento cuando se percató de las extrañas ropas que vestía, Granger jamás se vestiría de aquel modo tan anticuado.

- ¿Quien...quien eres...? - preguntó un nervioso Draco dando un paso hacia la joven, el vestido blanco se meció de un lado a otro, Draco se detuvo al notar el estado en el que estaba el atuendo, la mujer había estado expuesta al agua, el vestido con moho adherido en la baste de este lo demostraba.

- **_Basta... ¡Deja de atormentarme, deja de traerla aquí, Merlín, Yo no la traicione!_** - Lucius se aguantó una maldición al ver a su hijo girarse hacia él, los ojos grises del muchacho se abrieron de par en par, Lucius no quiso ni moverse, sabía que Draco estaba viendo algo que estaba justamente tras él.

Lucius sentía la fría respiración de alguien justo en su cuello, con respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, el rubio mayor movió los ojos, mirando de reojo, estaba a su lado... un hombre estaba justamente a su lado.

Lucius salió lanzado hacia la pared de un solo movimiento mientras un gutural grito de odio, rencor e ira hicieron eco por toda la mansión, los cristales de las ventanas estallaron en pedazos, lo mismo pasó con lo que quedaba de botellas y copas, la colección de Narcissa se hizo trisas igualmente, Draco se cubrió los oídos mientras sentía un frío de horrores pasar por su lado, y sin saber por qué, Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos en el momento preciso, en aquel instante en que aquella cosa, fuera lo que fuera pasaba a su lado.

Vio largos mechones rubios meciéndose de un lado a otro, un par de ojos grises tan fríos como un tempano de hielo y una piel tan pálida como el mármol.

- ¡Draco ven aquí ahora mismo! - escuchó el grito de su padre, pero el muchacho no obedeció, se giró siguiendo al fantasma que había visto correr por su lado.

- **_¡ESPERA, NO ME DEJES, NO ME DEJES!_** - gritó el espectro que estaba a punto de llegar hacia la joven que se parecía a Granger, Draco y Lucius se estremecieron cuando vieron a la dama girarse hacia aquel, fuera quien fuera.

- **_Me has... traicionado... ¿Por qué, Dominic, por qué has despreciado el amor que te ofrecía?_** - preguntaba la muchacha, Draco sintió cada brillo de su cuerpo levantarse al escuchar el tono tembloroso de voz, el pesar y el dolor habían llegado tan profundamente dentro de Draco, que el mismo ignoraba el hecho de que estaba llorando en esos momentos.

- **_¡NO, NO TE VAYAS, ESPERA...DEJA QUE TE...!_**- Pero la joven no había escuchado, su presencia se había desvanecido como vapor en el aire, dejando al pobre muchacho con la palabra en la boca.

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás justo como su padre lo había hecho, el fantasma de aquel hombre cayó de rodillas sobre el frío suelo, golpeó el suelo con ambos puños, gritando y despotricando, la mansión volvió a sacudirse, aquel fantasma debía ser realmente poderoso.

El dolor que emanaba aquella paranormal criatura era tal, que ninguno de los Malfoy ahí presentes, pudieron descifrar, hasta ellos mismos sentían sus cuerpos estremecerse.

- **_¡MALDITA SEAAAAAA!_**- gritó el espectro mientras extendía sus manos, como si estuviera gritándole al cielo.

Draco y Lucius no pudieron conciliar el sueño después de aquello, la mansión había vuelto a su habitual silencio como de costumbre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lucius extendió el profeta mientras Draco intentaba desayunar, pero el muchacho simplemente no podía tragar la comida sin siquiera pensar en los gritos y estallidos durante la madrugada.

- Padre... - llamó el muchacho mientras dejaba el cubierto sobre el plato aún con comida, Lucius dejó de leer y prestó atención a su hijo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Draco? - preguntó el hombre un tanto preocupado.

- Ayer, durante lo que... pasó aquí... dijiste algo sobre llamarlos... ¿a quién ibas a llamar? - preguntó el rubio, Lucius suspiró por un momento, tras pensar bien lo que iba a decir, levantó nuevamente la mirada hacia su hijo.

- Después del escándalo en la mansión, envié una carta, solo hay una persona en nuestra familia que puede saber qué es lo que está pasando...- fue la respuesta de Lucius, Draco apretujó la quijada.

- ¿El abuelo vendrá a Malfoy Manor? - preguntó un perplejo Draco, Lucius soltó un suspiro de resignación y volvió a mirar a su hijo.

- Es la única persona que puede tener una idea de lo que está pasando y no es como si tu abuelo no quisiera venir a casa, Draco...

- Es que tú no se lo habías permitido, Padre...- interrumpió el muchacho.

- ¿Tras la vergonzosa actuación de nuestra familia en el bando oscuro, durante la guerra? ¿Pretendes que trajera a mi padre aquí? Sabes que él no iba a quedarse con las manos cruzadas...

-No... El abuelo Abraxas jamás permitiría que el innombrable hiciera añicos nuestro buen nombre, padre... debiste dejar que interviniera desde hace muchísimo tiempo... - Draco se puso de pie y aventó la servilleta blanca sobre la mesa.- Cuando lleguen mandas a avisarme...- y dicho aquello, desapareció del lugar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El carruaje de madera negra guiado por pegasos aterrizó suavemente dentro de los terrenos de los Malfoy, Lucius esperaba en la entrada de la enorme mansión cuando Draco salió de sus aposentos, deteniéndose a lado se su progenitor, habían pasado poco más de veinte años desde la última vez que Lucius había visto a su propio padre, el hombre sintió el cuerpo rígido cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Draco se sorprendió al ver a un hombre completamente diferente al que creyó ver en esos momentos, Abraxas Malfoy debería tener alrededor de sesenta años, pero ese que estaba bajando del carruaje simplemente no era lo que su mente había estado imaginando durante tantos años.

Para ser un hombre se sesenta años, Abraxas Malfoy se veía realmente joven, Lucius dio un paso al frente y extendió una mano hacia su padre.

- Bienvenido, Padre...- saludó el hombre, pero Abraxas ignoró por completo el ofrecimiento de su hijo, por el contrario, el hombre golpeó un par de veces la espalda de su hijo, soltó una fuerte carcajada y segundos después se dirigió hacia Draco.

el muchacho vio con asombro los redondeados lentes oscuros que protegían los ojos de su abuelo, el hombre vestía un oscuro traje y una gabardina del mismo color que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, Draco tragó en seco, el hombre era enorme, los hombres Malfoy eran de una estatura admirable, pero Abraxas era diferente, alto, de hombros anchos y una constitución facial fuerte, no se podía decir que era un adonis, pero el hombre era realmente atractivo, se quitó el sombrero y de un golpe en la copa este desapareció, Draco levantó ambas cejas, un tanto asombrado, fue cuando se percató que el hombre también usaba un bastón, pero en lugar de llevar una serpiente como cabecilla, era la cabeza de un lobo aullando lo que adornaba el bastón de madera fina.

- Así que este debe ser Draco Lucius Malfoy...- habló el hombre, Lucius dirigió una mirada extraña a Draco, este no sabía si salir corriendo o sonreír, realmente estaba considerando dar un paso atrás mientras sentía como los fuertes brazos del padre de su padre, le rodeaban. - ¡Venga Muchacho, quita esa cara de espanto no voy a comerte! ¡Merlín bendito Lucius! ¡¿Que le has estado enseñando a esta pobre criatura además de magia negra! - exclamó el hombre, Draco, por primera vez en toda su jodida vida, vio a Lucius Malfoy palidecer más de lo que había hecho durante la estadía del innombrable en su casa.

Los elfos transportaron el equipaje de Abraxas Malfoy a sus aposentos, mientras los tres hombres se trasladaban a la oficina que actualmente ocupaba Lucius.

Draco estaba sirviendo tres copas de Whisky de Fuego personalmente, cosa que a Lucius le había sorprendido un poco, Abraxas, en su charla con su hijo, simplemente sonrío mentalmente ante el hecho de que Draco y Lucius hubieran cambiado al menos un poco; el ya retirado Patriarca de la Familia a pesar de haberse mantenido al margen de la situación en la que Lucius y su difunta esposa Narcissa habían sumergido a la familia, además de mantener en secreto a su propio hijo de lo que había hecho a sus espaldas por sacarlo de Azkaban, en otras palabras, Abraxas Malfoy había utilizado todas sus influencias en el mundo mágico para poder salvar a su hijo y por supuesto, su nieto, pero esto ni Lucius mucho menos Draco, lo sabían.

- Lucius no lo entendería.- Comentó el mayor de la dinastía Malfoy a su abogado, sin contar con la ayuda de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger durante el juicio.

Abraxas se paseó a lado de su hijo por cada corredor de la mansión, el anciano hombre ya estaba al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de aquellas viejas paredes.

Draco iba justamente tras su padre y su abuelo cuando se detuvo tras presenciar como las luces se apagaban una por una, lentamente, el trío de rubios esperaron a que algo más sucediera y como si lo hubieran invocado, un susurro de ultratumba hizo eco con suavidad por el pasillo, Lucius se tensó en el momento, por otro lado Abraxas había dado un paso al frente, Draco se había sorprendido un poco al ver la acción del hombre.

Todo miembro de la familia Malfoy había estudiado Magia en el castillo Hogwarts y cada uno de ellos había sido seleccionado en la casa de Slytherin, las serpientes eran conocidos por ser principalmente hijos pródigos de familias sangre puras, adinerados, característicos por su gusto por las artes oscuras, su habilidad en los duelos, pero principalmente por ser soberbios, arrogantes, pero sobre todo inteligentes, astutos y una habilidad asombrosa para obtener la grandeza cueste lo que les cueste, pero ahí estaba Abraxas Malfoy comportándose como todo un Gryffindor, Draco pasó su mirada hacia su padre, quien con ojos brillantes, se encontraba analizando lo que había a su alrededor, ese era el comportamiento de un Slytherin promedio, la platinada mirada de Draco volvió hacia su abuelo, quien ya estaba a varios pasos lejos de ellos.

Explicar lo que sentía en esos momentos cuando una ligera neblina comenzó a cubrir el suelo, era casi como describir a Dios del mundo Muggle.

Draco tragó en seco cuando vio la puerta blanca que se encontraba al final del pasillo, abriéndose con lentitud, Abraxas soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo de la gabardina, Lucius lo imitó y se posó a un lado de su padre, Draco ya sostenía el arma entre sus dedos, esperando a que algo sucediera, y pasó.

El rubio había visto fantasmas casi toda su vida, sobre todo en Hogwarts que abundaban y andaban de un lado a otro como si de otra persona más se trataran, pero esa silueta con forma humanoide iba más allá que un simple fantasma, Draco notó a su padre y a su abuelo bastante tensos, sobre todo cuando estos levantaron las varitas, apuntando firmemente a aquello, fuera lo que fuera.

- **_Yo no lo hice... lo juro, por mi honor... Yo no lo hice.._**.- La tenebrosa voz recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a oídos de los tres hombres, Draco dio un paso al frente, colocándose a la altura de su abuelo y su padre, no supo en que momento, pero cuando la criatura dio un paso fuera de la puerta, Lucius y Abraxas lo retrocedieron, dejando al menor de los tres, al frente de la situación.

- ¿Que...Que fue... lo que no hiciste? - preguntó nervioso el muchacho.

- ¡Draco, no te acerques a él, no sabemos si es hostil! - le reclamó Lucius intentando escucharse valiente, pero Draco no hizo caso y Abraxas prefirió escuchar.

- Déjalo Lucius... Draco, intenta sacarle información...- invitó Abraxas mientras prestaba más atención a la oscura sombra.

El silencio pareció adueñarse de todo tras callar Abraxas, quien junto a su hijo y su nieto esperaron una respuesta de parte de aquel ser fantasmagórico que parecía haberse adueñado de la casa.

- **_Yo... Yo no la traicioné... tienen que creerme ¡TIENES QUE DECIRLE, YO NO LA TRAICIONÉ!_**- Draco dio un brincó hacia atrás cuando la sombra enfurecida se fue en su contra, el muchacho intentó cubrirse con ambos brazos, pero luego de un par de segundos de esperar el golpe, se dio cuenta de que nada iba a ocurrir, bajó la guardia.

_Grave error._

- ¡Draco! - escuchó el grito de su padre tras el, pero el joven Malfoy ya no podía nii moverse, se había paralizado de pies a cabeza, y ahora, además de escuchar los gritos de su padre, podía oír claramente los latidos de su acelerado corazón.

Si el ego de Draco Malfoy pensaba que sus ojos eran profundamente hermosos y era dueño de un color de ojos lo más cercano a la plata, se había equivocado rotundamente.

Frente a él, a escasos centímetros, el rostro de un hombre joven se encontraba rozando la punta de su nariz con la suya propia, escuchaba claramente la sonora respiración anormal, pero lo que le ponía cada pelo en punta por todo su cuerpo, eran aquel par de ojos platinados, brillaban siniestros bajo la escasa luz que penetraba del exterior, el hombre era alto y Draco podía fácilmente notar su transparencia, obviamente afirmando que era un fantasma atrapado dentro de su mansión.

- **_Tienes... que ayudarme, por favor... Dile...Dile que no la traicioné... que vuelva a mí... díselo...Por favor_**- le susurraba pausadamente mientras levantaba las manos y las posaba sobre los hombros de Draco, el joven se estremeció, sintiendo los primeros movimientos tras haberse quedado petrificado.

Draco sintió como recuperaba el control de su cuerpo cuando el espectro se alejó de él, fue en ese momento cuando el muchacho recién egresado de Hogwarts puso atención en aquel fantasma.

Los ojos de aquel hombre no eran la única característica que compartía con Draco, de no ser por la pálida apariencia del espectro, Draco juraría que su tono de piel era también idéntica, sino también su cabello.

- ¿Eres un...Malfoy? - Preguntó un perplejo Draco, quien con su mirada abierta de par en par, observó como aquel fantasma sonreía de medio lado, fue cuando el joven Malfoy se dio cuenta de que había algo más que compartía similitud con aquel espectro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_La conocí primero que nadie, vi sus cabellos lacios caer por sus hombros y observé su danza que consistía en simples giros, después de descubrir que teníamos vecinos, visité cada día a esa misma hora, ese mismo lugar, le miré una y otra vez durante algún tiempo._

_Me había enamorado, lo comprendí cuando vi a un hombre joven salir de su casa, corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola por la espalda, alzándola al cielo mientras ambos giraban, los celos me consumían lentamente mientras observaba a otro hombre tocarla, pero su risa, ese bello cántico proveniente de lo más profundo de su cuerpo, me había tranquilizado, mi mente había vuelto a ser reflexiva._

- _¡Hermano, Basta! – Mi cuerpo tembló y mi corazón casi se detenía, escuchar su voz había sido casi tan embriagador como escuchar el canto de una sirena, pero comprender que era del Hermano por el que casi me convertía en un asesino, me había estremecido totalmente. Sonreí burlándome de mi mismo al ver el parecido de ambos, ambos poseían una melena lacia y castaña con destellos rojizos, la piel de ella era clara, seguramente muy suave y aterciopelada, mientras que la de él era bronceada, comprendí en ese momento en la situación en la que me encontraba._

_No cabía duda de que ella era demasiado hermosa y encantadora, me giré y aprecié en la lejanía lo que era Malfoy Manor, y al volver a ella, las diferencias Sociales golpearon mi pecho con crueldad._

_Y no supe si estaba perdido y si me había encontrado por fin, de lo que si estaba seguro, es que aquella bella Dama había llegado hasta lo más profundo de mi alma, la distancia que nos separaba no era abismal, y hasta ahí podía sentir su calidez, sentir la belleza de su cuerpo y de su alma._

_Fue una verdadera pena todo lo que pasó después._

_Y perderle fue mi castigo, mi maldición…_

_El precio que tuve que pagar por haberla dejado a manos de mis enemigos fue demasiado, pero hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tenerla ahora entre mis brazos; han pasado demasiados años, ya ni siquiera se en que tiempo me encuentro, y aunque sé que estoy muerto, también comprendo que mi alma no encontrará jamás el eterno descanso._

_Por qué recuerdo todo de ella, sus ojos que rivalizaban con la delicia del chocolate, sus labios sonrojados, su piel nívea, cada pequeña peca que adornaba sus hombros, su pecho…_

_Su cabello lacio castaño y rojizo, recuerdo su voz, su nobleza y humildad, pero lo que en mi mente está presente con más fuerza, fueron aquellas últimas palabras…_

- _Te Amo Dominic…_

_Después de aquello, sus marrones ojos y los míos, jamás se volvieron a ver; y no supe en qué clase de malefició me hundieron, porque después de mi muerte había llegado a este sitio, frío y desolado, sus paredes negras me mantenían como único prisionero y una vez cada tanto tiempo, esa misma maldición llenaba mi ser, de una desolación y una tortura que me carcomía entero._

_Fue el día en que morí, si, la veo rondar por los pasillos de mi prisión, por qué a esto yo ya no le puedo llamar mansión, mucho menos mi hogar, Malfoy Manor se convirtió en un Infierno, uno que ya no puedo continuar soportando._

_Fueron años que vi ir y venir hombres y mujeres por esta casa enorme, Brujas y Magos Orgullosos de llevar mi sangre, de cargar con el apellido Malfoy, que en lugar de ser prestigioso, más bien es como un inviolable candado, uno que ninguno de mi Familia ha logrado deshacerse de él, pero ahora, esta noche donde los demonios se liberan solo para atormentarme le conocí…_

_Un joven fuerte, poseedor de mi linaje puro, uno que tanto desprecio pues ha sido ese motivo por el cual mi desgracia nos separó a Jean y a mí…_

_Su nombre es Draco, __**Draco Lucius Malfoy**__._

_Y era él la clave para liberarme de esta cárcel, de esta prisión mísera que me mantenía encerrado, porque quería ser libre, deseaba tanto ir tras ella, buscarla y encontrarla, aferrarla a mis brazos y volver a besarla, llenarla de caricias y palabras de amor…_

_Por qué sabía que ella estaba por ahí, la vi una sola vez, con ese joven que sabía era mi descendiente, la habían llevado a Malfoy Manor contra su voluntad, tratada peor que un elfo, torturada y marcada por su humilde origen._

_Y aunque ella respondía por otro nombre, yo sabía que Jean había vuelto a través de esa bella bruja, sus risos castaños eran diferentes a esos mechones lizos de mi amada Jean, pero su rostro, su cuerpo, su voz… eran los mismos que mi querida, __**Jean Mary**__._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Bajo el tenebroso manto de las sombras, camino de un lado a otro entre los pasillos de lo que alguna vez llamé hogar, fui testigo del terrible futuro que le deparó a mi familia desde que partí, Oh, mi pobre madre, llorándole a un cuerpo sin vida, un cuerpo inerte al que alguna vez había pertenecido yo._

_Mi familia, su llanto, su sufrimiento, mi dolor eterno se ha convertido, lloro cada noche y siento el frío eterno cubrir mi espíritu, recuerdo vagos sucesos de lo que viví cuando estaba entre los vivos, y grito, grito de dolor y rabia por qué lo que perdí, por lo que le causé a mi Familia…_

_Lloro de impotencia al saberme traicionada, como una víctima de un robo injusto._

_Y eme aquí, atrapada entre las paredes de vieja madera de lo que alguna vez llamé mi casa, mi refugio, siendo testigo del cómo las únicas personas que me han importado se iba desvaneciendo bajo el hechizo de la muerte._

_Leandro, mi bello hermano mayor, muerto en un trágico accidente de caballo, solo nos separaba unos cuantos años desde que yo partí, y solo le vi por unos instantes antes de que mi arrogante hermano partiera al más allá, perdiéndose para siempre tras la luz._

- _¡JEAN! – gritó con desdicha al verme por aquellos escasos segundos, nuestros ojos se encontraron, mientras su alma descansaba en el más allá, yo me quedaba en las penumbras, atrapada en una prisión a la cual había sido sometida injustamente._

_Me alegré de verdad cuando Ian había llegado a casa una navidad, con su bella esposa y mi pequeña y preciosa sobrina, pude ver las sonrisas de todos ellos, pero Madre y Padre, a pesar de que eran felices, la muerte de Leandro y la mía, los había marcado para siempre, y grité, grité por verlos sufrir de tal manera, el dolor volvía cada vez que veía los castaños ojos de mi madre y la mirada verdosa de Padre._

- _Será una bella Señorita.- Había comentado Padre mientras acunaba a la pequeña entre sus cálidos brazos, Oh, recuerdo bien esa sensación de ser abrazada por mi padre._

- _Catherine y yo hemos decidido ponerle Jean Leandré, la versión francesa del nombre de mi hermano no suena mal… claro… si ustedes lo permiten…_

- _¡Oh, mi niño, no le negaríamos a nuestra nieta llevar los nombres de tus difuntos hermanos! – exclamó madre._

_Y lo odié, lo odié tan profundamente mientras observaba a mi Familia llorar por mí y por mi hermano, lloré de rencor y coraje, por qué fui traicionada por la persona a la que más había amado después de mi familia, por qué había deseado hacer cosas que jamás había imaginado querer._

_Y volví a la oscuridad de mi infierno, no quería verlos sufrir pero aun así, su tomento llegaba a mi alma, golpeando mi corazón como una campana enorme, los pensamientos dolosos de mi madre hacían eco en mi mente, las maldiciones de Padre me hacían sentir cada vez más culpable, yo y nada más que yo fui responsable de todo esto, confié en un hombre que me llevó al cielo, me hizo probar las delicias más exquisitas del amor y finalmente me dejó caer al Infierno._

_Vi a Madre abrazar a Padre por una última vez, su corazón se había debilitado por tanto trabajo, pero Madre y yo sabíamos que no era así, era mi culpa, una vez más…_

- _Jean… ¡Mi niña… mi bebé! – Le escuché gritar mientras el alma de padre luchaba con los ángeles para ser liberado y correr hacia mí, y con lágrimas en los ojos, le dejé partir, no estaba dispuesta a seguir haciéndole daño, estaba maldita y mi maleficio era solo mío y nadie más._

- _Adiós Papi…- me despedí mientras volvía a las sombras y él desaparecía tras la luz._

_Mi familia, mi pobre Familia…_

_Recuerdo aquella tarde lluviosa, cuando padre cargaba con mi cuerpo mientras yo veía cómo todo se derrumbaba poco a poco; Madre corría por el despejado camino de trigo que llevaba a la entrada de nuestro Hogar, las lágrimas frías resbalando por sus mejillas, los gritos de mis hermanos quienes iban tras ella se unieron a los de madre, Leandro iba a un lado de padre, perdido entre sus pensamientos tormentosos mientras que Padre se detenía al darse cuenta de que Madre y mis demás hermanos se acercaban a toda prisa…_

_Le vi caer de rodillas conmigo en brazos y lloró._

- _¡NO, JOHN, MI NIÑA NO! – gritó Madre mientras caía sobre el suelo y me arrebataba de los brazos de Padre. - ¡MI BEBÉ NOOOO!_

_Esa fue la última vez que vi una puerta llena de luz, una cálida mano extendiéndome ayuda para ir a saber Merlín donde…_

- _¡NO! – grité con dureza.- ¡No iré a ningún sitio, no lo haré! – fue mi respuesta mientras los gritos de mi familia hacían coro a una clara declaración, no iría al descanso eterno sin saber qué fue lo había pasado._

_Quería venganza, quería hacerle pagar por lo que nos había hecho, por lo que me hizo después de darle tanto, ofrecí mi corazón sin condiciones a un hombre que solo me hizo sufrir, y esa noche, tras saber cuan fría y cruel era la realidad, supe que en ese momento, el Maleficio había caído sobre mí y mi Familia._

- _Jamás…jamás te perdonaré.- le juré mientras veía la Luna llena a través de la ventana de mi antigua habitación._

_El paso del tiempo lo volvió más difícil para mí, las sombras se habían convertido en mi nuevo hogar, vi a mi Madre envejecer y a Jean Lisandré crecer y convertirse en toda una mujer, una vez al año mi espíritu emanaba de las sombras frías y pétreas, para verles._

_Cuando madre murió, no tuve el valor de quedarme ahí para encontrarme con ella, cerré mis ojos y me profundicé bajo las sombras de la noche, le vi brillar como nunca mientras partía hacia la Luz, y me maldije, maldije el momento en que puse mis ojos en ese hombre, maldije el momento en que me había enamorado de Dominic Malfoy._

_La vieja casa Granger poco a poco fue quedando sola, cuando Madre murió, Ian y Catherin se marcharon hacia Holanda junto a su hija, y yo, yo quedé atrapada en esta casa que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un lugar desconocido para mí, ya no había nada que me perteneciera._

_Las risas de Ian se habían silenciado, los consejos de Leandro se habían vuelto un recordatorio constante de los errores que había cometido durante el tiempo que estuve con vida, las suaves caricias de Madre y sus cánticos que nos arrullaban se perdieron con el tiempo, la fortaleza de Padre y su eterno amor por su Familia no quedó nada para mí, ellos estaban ahora lejos, en paz, mientras que yo quedaba en este Infierno maldiciendo a todo momento._

_Pero fue una mañana, muchos años después de que Ian y Catherine se habían marchado, muchos años transcurridos, por esa vieja puerta de madera había entrado una joven y su madre, me quedé petrificada cuando las miré._

- _¡Madre! – grité mientras salía de las sombras, y me lanzaba hacia la mujer mayor, me estremecí cuando me vi en el suelo, había querido abrazarla pero recordé que no podía, era un fantasma en el mundo de los vivos y no permitía jamás que un vivo me mirara._

- _Vaya…. Es más vieja de lo que la bisabuela me había contado…- comentó la mujer mayor, la más joven comenzó abrir las puertas, permitiendo a la luz exterior entrara a esfumar las sombras, no sabía cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto la luz._

- _Mamá… dijiste que solo era llegar y ponernos cómoda ¡No que encontraríamos todo envuelto en polvo! – exclamó la joven, la cual se había girado para encarar a su madre, yo me acerqué, había visto algo en esa joven que me era familiar, fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta cuando su rostro fue iluminado por la luz._

- _Hermione, Merlín bendito… ¿quieres dejar de quejarte? – pidió la mujer._

- _Ah, creí que estas vacaciones sin Harry y Ron serían entretenidas… pero ¡No! A Jean Granger se le ha ocurrido la genial idea de traer a su hija hasta el fin del mundo…_

_Sonreí._

_Por primera vez en muchísimos años, __**sonreí.**_

_Fue como un bálsamo de felicidad cuando vi mi propio rostro frente a mí, en otra persona, y lo supe en el momento en que vi a ambas mujeres, vi a mi Madre y a mí misma de nuevo con vida, sonriendo, siendo felices._

_Fue cuando pensé que realmente tenía esperanzas._

- _Hermione Jean Granger… escoge una habitación por qué el resto de la mañana y tarde estaremos limpiando este lugar… - las palabras de la mujer me hicieron estremecer, si ella se llama Jean y Hermione también llevaba mi nombre entonces…_

_Un nombre maldito, pensé de inmediato mientras veía a Hermione subir los escalones viejos pero aún resistentes._

_Jean y Hermione, mi Familia…_

_Lo único que me quedaba después de más de cien años de vivir en completa soledad, tal vez, si me dejaba ver de vez en cuando, podría encontrar consuelo de saber que uno de mis hermanos, al menos fue feliz después de que la Familia había desaparecido._

_Si, __**lo haría.**_

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Draco se dejó caer sobre el sofá individual, el ruido sordo no fue suficiente para llamar la atención de su padre y su abuelo, quien se había profundizado en una discusión de algunos aspectos personales que ambos habían vivido antes.

- Si no les molesta, prefiero hablar del tema Malfoy…- intervino el rubio más joven mientras cruzaba la pierna en un cuatro, Abraxas se giró y se dirigió hacia uno de los sillones más cercanos, dejó el bastó recargado al hombro de este y observó a su nieto durante unos cuantos minutos, Lucius no tardó en reunirse con ambos y finalmente tomó asiento en otro de los lugares desocupados.

- Hay que aclarar ciertos puntos primero, querido Nieto…- empezó a decir Abraxas mientras tomaba el bastón entre sus manos y se apoyaba un poco en él, se inclinó al frente y fijó su mirada platinada sobre la mirada de Draco.- Si este…ente o Fantasma o como quieran llamarle es un Malfoy, como crees tú que es…

- Lo vi, tenía todos los rasgos de la Familia, Maldición…- masculló el muchacho mientras jugaba con la copa de vino que estaba entre su mano, Lucius carraspeó llamando la atención de su hijo.

- Draco… no interrumpas a tu abuelo…- comentó antes de volver la mirada hacia su padre.- Continua.

- Como iba diciendo… Si el fantasma te dijo que era un Malfoy, debe tener un maldito nombre… aparentemente tú eres el único que puede verle y hablar con él… pregúntale cuál es su nombre…

- Llevamos un registro de cada miembro de la Familia Draco, tener su nombre nos dirá quien fue y en qué circunstancias murió, el árbol genealógico de los Malfoy lo registra todo al respecto…- intervino Lucius, Draco desvió la mirada de su padre hacia otro punto, cerca de la chimenea ahí estaba, podía verle claramente, Draco no comprendía del todo del por qué él podía verle solamente y no su padre o abuelo, sabía que ambos hombres sentían la presencia macabra, pero solo él podía verle físicamente, escucharle, solamente si él lo requería, pero el espectro se había empeñado solo acudir a Draco, nada de Abraxas y mucho menos Lucius.

- Quieren saber su nombre…- habló Draco, Lucius y Abraxas siguieron la mirada de su hijo, Lucius se estremeció cuando vio uno de los retratos de Narcissa empañarse hasta que la imagen se volvió completamente opaca.

- **_Mi nombre es Dominic… Dominic Hyperion Malfoy_**…- respondió El hombre mientras retiraba su mano del retrato de la madre de Draco, girándose hacia los tres hombres, Draco entrecerró la mirada.

- Draco… ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó Lucius bastante interesado.

- Se llama Dominic Hyperion Malfoy…- contestó el muchacho.- Abuelo… ¿Te suena ese nombre? – preguntó Draco, Lucius se volvió hacia su padre, quien se puso de pie de un salto, Lucius le imitó al ver a su pálido padre.

- Padre… ¿Qué sucede, recordaste algo? – preguntó el hombre de largos cabellos, Draco miró a Dominic, quien no prestaba atención a lo que estaba sucediendo, el fantasma del antiquísimo Malfoy estaba observando por el ventanal.

- ¿Qué si lo recuerdo? Fue uno de los primeros Malfoy en venir a Inglaterra después del año de 1090 aproximadamente, fue cuando Malfoy Manor se construyó por orden de…

- Armand Malfoy…- interrumpió Draco para la sorpresa de Lucius y Abraxas.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho? ¿Por qué no quiere hablar con nosotros? ¡Dile que se muestre! – exigió Abraxas, Draco respiró profundamente.

- Ya lo has escuchado… quiere verte y hablar contigo frente a frente…- Draco en realidad estaba fastidiado de ser el intermediario con aquello y Dominic lo comprendió perfectamente.

- **_Muy bien… lo haré como usted me pide…-_** fue su respuesta, Lucius se sorprendió al escuchar la ronca y profunda voz venir de la nada. **CONTINUARA.**

* * *

_¿Y que tal? Tenía mucho tiempo queriendo escribir esto, pero como estoy dándole seguimiento a otros Fic's, pues bueno tuve que retrasarlo un poco, es una Historia Trágica lo sé y ya saben que es lo que a mi me gusta escribir, pero si se fijan, nunca había escrito sobre fantasmas y situaciones espantosas :) Pero bien, espero sus comentarios y veremos que es lo que pasa más adelante, les recuerdo que no será una Historia demasiado larga. _

_Saludos y Muchas Gracias._

_**P.D.-**__ Por cierto ¿Quien está Leyendo el Fic de "El Capricho de Hades" ? Pues bien, la Autora ( Amortentia Scribens ) se ha puesto en contacto conmigo y les tiene una Mala noticia, tocó la casualidad de que ambas somos de la misma Cd. y por alguna extraña razón ella ha perdido su cuenta de Fanfiction y debido a ciertos asuntos (Que no me dijo y no me pudo contar) no le dará seguimiento, lo que ella me ha propuesto es que yo continué con ella, les dejaré el Link para que lean lo que va de la Historia y me den su opinión, tengo varios proyectos en mano y deseo saber si este vale la pena, a mi me ha gustado, lo eh leido un par de veces y ya se me ha ocurrido algo pero no estoy muy segura pues tengo varias Historias con las que eh estado ocupada ¿Que me dicen? :) _

_Espero sus consejos, muchísimas Gracias._

_**BlackAthena**_

_**El Capricho de Hades **_

_** s/9845623/1/El-Capricho-de-Hades**_


	2. Los Recuerdos de una Granger

**¿QUE TAL? ¿COMO ESTAMOS ESTA NOCHE? **(Al menos por acá son las 10:42 de la Noche)

Pues bien, sé que ando un poco atrasada con las actualizaciones pero prometo ponerme al corriente esta semana, pero en FFin, agradezco a todas esas personas que han comentado y agregado el Fic a Favoritos, es un placer verdadero leer sus comentarios y saber que mis Historias están gustándoles.

Pero en fin, Ya deben saber de que va todo esto ¿No? Probablemente sea un Fic un poco largo, había deseado que fuera corto pero por lo que veo, las ideas siguen llegando y llegando, así que pues, o prometo nada sobre eso, ya saben que como es eso de la Inspiración y su manía de ir y venir.

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO PARA LAS SIGUIENTES PERSONAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS:**

**Vanny.- **Gracias por el comentario, espero no haya pasado mucho tiempo, saludos y espero tu comentario, Gracias :)

**HyugtaHaruka.- **Muchas Gracias, espero siga estandolo.

**Arysia.- **Hola...! Pues muchísimas Gracias y aquí va el segundo, saludos.

**Tamarabvillar.- **:) Gracias ! Hago todo lo posible para que el Fic resulte tal cual estoy imaginándomelo y ojala sea de tu agrado, Saludos.

**(El Maleficio)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Los Recuerdos de una Granger._

Hermione bajó del coche cuando su madre se detuvo bruscamente, la mujer sonreía mientras su hija veía perpleja lo que sería su estancia durante los próximos quince días, la castaña no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

_El terreno era enorme, pero muerto._

Jean Granger le había prometido a su única hija, unas vacaciones inolvidables ¡Oh, claro que si serían inolvidables! La antigua leona dio un paso al frente mientras usaba una mano para cubrir su rostro de los molestos rayos de sol.

- Mamá… Dime por favor que esto es una broma…- dijo la joven girándose hacia la mujer que se detenía a su lado y se recargaba al cofre del coche.

- No cariño, no es ninguna broma… estaremos solo tú y yo en la antigua casa familiar ¡Ya era hora de que alguien viniera! Mira ¿alcanzas a ver la casa? – señaló la mujer mientras extendía el dedo a la lejanía, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

- Por supuesto mamá, puedo verla ¡No hay nada más a su alrededor que llame mi atención! Además… que… ¡Merlín mamá, esto es horrible, me has traído al medio de la nada a limpiar una casa vieja de madera podrida y…!

- ¡Hermione, por favor! Esta casa tiene más de quinientos años, perteneció a nuestra familia… no tienes ni idea del enorme sacrificio que he hecho para recuperarla… - la voz de Jean Granger fue como un latigazo para Hermione.

- ¿Gastaste todos nuestros ahorros…para recuperar esta casa vieja, mamá? ¡Genial, fabuloso! ¡Pude haber pasado mis vacaciones en el mundo mágico pero No, aquí estoy con mi madre en medio de la nada, por una casa vieja!

- Estas comportándote como una chiquilla Hermione, creí que eras más que eso cariño, vamos, sube al coche, verás que la vamos a pasar bien…

- Ay mamá, lo lamento mucho… ¡Pero no creí que fueras capaz de hacernos esto! – Jean sonrío ante la actitud infantil de Hermione, la mujer deseó que Harry y Ron vieran a su hija en esos momentos.

La joven bruja podía comportarse como toda una adulta la mayor parte de su vida, pero Hermione aún era joven, y muy a pesar de sus vivencias durante la Guerra, la castaña continuaba teniendo diecinueve años y eso no lo cambiaba nadie, su comportamiento era bastante errático más no imposible, a veces era una adulta y otras, como esta, era una niña.

Jean escuchó el golpe de la puerta del coche cerrarse con fuerza, la mujer sonrío mientras sus ojos volvían hacia la casa.

El rostro aburrido de Hermione se mantenía así mientras su mirada estaba fija en el paisaje nulo que cruzaban en coche, ahí no había nada más que escombros sobre la tierra seca, la joven sacó la cabeza por la ventana y sintió el viento fresco, menos mal, había pensado la muchacha mientras regresaba su atención hacia el libro que tenía entre las piernas, el auto se detuvo y la castaña no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza.

La casa en sí, era preciosa, quitándose claro, quinientos años de antigüedad, Hermione pensó en un hechizo para repararla, pero la mirada que le envió su madre le indicó que sabía lo que estaba pensando y no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

- Traje ropa vieja para sacudir, escobas y un montón de bolsas para los escombros, Hermione, quita esa cara por Dios ¡Te encantará la casa una vez limpia! Lo prometo.

- Mamá… yo te prometo que estas serán las peores vacaciones de nuestras vidas… además ¡No hay nada alrededor, no hay otras personas con las que convivir, ni bibliotecas ni nada!

- Hermione, no necesitas una biblioteca, ya la traes contigo en tus maletas además vinimos a pasar quince días nosotras solas ¿Cuántas veces no me reclamaste por que no pasábamos tiempo juntas? Además, esta casa siempre ha sido mi sueño, cuando era niña venía mucho aquí con la abuela… cuando la tía la vendió no pude perdonárselo nunca… ahora vamos a ver la casa, elegirás tu habitación y nos pondremos a manos a la obra…

- Si mamá, por supuesto…- contestó la muchacha mientras abría la puerta y se bajaba.

Hermione se estremeció de repente, Jean ya estaba en la entrada de la vieja casa, hasta donde ella estaba pudo escuchar el crujir de la madera vieja, la muchacha dio un paso al frente y una vez más esa sacudida meció su cuerpo internamente, la bruja de rizado cabello levantó la mirada, entrecerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor.

- Me estoy volviendo loca…- se dijo, pues la joven había creído ver algo moviéndose tras una de las ventanas.

Hermione siguió a su madre hasta el interior de la casa, no había ningún tipo de corredor, simplemente al abrir la vieja puerta Hermione y Jean se habían encontrado justamente frente a los escalones a su izquierda estaba el comedor y a la derecha la sala, la casa se veía pequeña por fuera, pero por dentro era realmente espaciosa.

- Vaya… Es más vieja de lo que la bisabuela me había contado…- comentó la mujer mayor, Hermione comenzó abrir las puertas y ventanas, permitiendo a la luz exterior entrara a esfumar las sombras, ese lugar realmente necesitaba que el viento soplara y soplara, el olor a viejo estaba matándola.

- Mamá… dijiste que solo era llegar y ponernos cómoda ¡No que encontraríamos todo envuelto en capas de polvo! – exclamó la castaña, la cual se había girado para encarar a su madre, Hermione entrecerró los ojos cuando la Luz golpeó su cara.

- Hermione, Merlín bendito… ¿quieres dejar de quejarte? – pidió la mujer ya exasperada por lo caprichosa que llegaba a ser su hija de vez en cuando.

- Ah, creí que estas vacaciones sin Harry y Ron serían entretenidas… pero ¡No! A Jean Granger se le ha ocurrido la genial idea de traer a su hija hasta el fin del mundo…- Hermione se interrumpió así misma cuando sintió una brisa helada rodear su cuerpo, se movió un poco y dirigió su atención hacia la puerta que estaba en un rincón de la sala.

- ¡Hermione Jean Granger… escoge una habitación por qué el resto de la mañana y tarde estaremos limpiando este lugar…! - las palabras de Jean se escucharon como un eco, Hermione pensó que ya estaría en la cocina iniciando con la limpieza.

- Esto será realmente horrible…- se decía la muchacha mientras comenzaba a subir los viejos escalones lentamente, a cada paso que daba la oscuridad se volvía más densa, la joven bruja se preguntó si realmente habría electricidad.

- ¡Mamá, este sitio está demasiado oscuro! - gritó Hermione tras detenerse a mitad de los escalones.

- ¡Lo siento cariño, esta casa no está adaptada con electricidad! Tendrás que bajar por las linternas!

- Genial, simplemente… genial…- susurró la muchacha mientras sacaba su varita mágica. – Bien Hermione, usar magia en el mundo Muggle es incorrecto, pero lo necesitas ya que tu madre te ha traído a un lugar incivilizado en contra de tu voluntad… así que usar magia es correcto en caso de emergencia, Lumus…- tras su corto discurso de cómo auto mentirse en situaciones extremas para hacer de su vida más fácil, Hermione continuó con su recorrido.

Había dos habitaciones al lado izquierdo del corredor y otras dos al lado derecho, más la que estaba al fondo del pasillo, Hermione abrió la primera del lado diestro y se asomó, la habitación era pequeña pero lo suficientemente grande, había dos camas cubiertas por sábanas blancas, la castaña supuso que lo que había en medio de ambas era una mesita de noche, la joven siguió con su camino.

La siguiente habitación, al lado izquierdo era una especie de biblioteca o algo así, la joven sonrío mientras entraba a esta, no era demasiado grande pero era suficiente, la joven levantó aún más la varita mientras veía los estantes altos llenos de viejos libros llenos de polvo, la castaña se acercó a uno de ellos y pasó la mano, se preguntó que tanto tiempo había pasado para que una habitación cerrada de puerta y ventana se llenara tanto de polvo, la joven se giró y encontró un pequeño escritorio, había en ella una lámpara de aceite lo bastante oxidado, Hermione se sujetó al respaldo de la vieja silla, esta chilló en el momento en que los dedos de la bruja hicieron presión sobre esta, Hermione suspiró, intentando controlarse, otra cosa más que debía sacar de ahí.

**_Crush…_**

Hermione se tensó en el momento en que escuchó la madera crujir, lentamente se giró, relajó sus músculos cuando no vio nada.

- Maldita sea, solo falta que…

**_PAFF_**

- ¡Merlín! – exclamó Hermione tras presenciar como la puerta se cerraba de un golpe, la muchacha dio un paso atrás hasta chocar con la orilla de la mesa, esta hizo ruido.

Hermione cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, tenía que calmarse ya se había puesto demasiado nerviosa, definitivamente esa casa iba a volverla loca.

Jean levantó la mirada hacia el techo, podía escuchar los pasos de Hermione, pero algo andaba extraño, la mujer dejó de limpiar la mesa y fijó la mirada en la techumbre, había escuchado ruidos de pasos provenir de la planta de arriba, pero debió haber escuchado mal, pues aparentemente si no supiera que solo Hermione estaba arriba, habría creído que había alguien más en la casa.

Hermione abrió la última puerta, aquella que estaba al final del corredor, pero al girar la perilla se topó con que esta estaba cerrada bajo llave.

- Alohomora…- susurró la muchacha, inmediatamente el seguro de la puerta desapareció, la puerta que alguna vez había sido blanca, comenzó abrirse lentamente, Hermione dio un paso al frente y entró en la habitación.

Definitivamente aquella recamara había pertenecido a una mujer, las cortinas polvorientas aún se veían rosadas, ni que decir de las paredes tapizadas de flores color pastel, Hermione levantó la ceja bastante disgustada con el diseño, pero al fijar su atención a la cama sonrío, se veía bastante cómoda.

- Bien Hermione, por lo menos has encontrado tu recamara…- se dijo mientras abría las cortinas y la ventana de madera, fue precisamente en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que había sido exactamente en esa ventana donde había creído ver algo.

Un suave viento helado erizó su piel cuando un extraño ruido de fuera le hizo volverse rápidamente, Hermione, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, se quedó quieta con la mirada hacia la puerta, había visto una sombra cruzar de lado a lado.

- Mamá, te juro que si es otra de tus bromas de mal gusto, me largo de aquí… Sal de donde quiera que estés…- dijo la bruja fuertemente mientras daba un paso al frente.

Se dirigió hacia la salida, atenta a cualquier cosa que pasara a su lado, y con varita en alto, Hermione Granger puso un pie fuera de aquella habitación, el soplo de aire que se coló por la ventana abierta causó que Hermione diera un brinco y se girara hacia esta.

- ¿Mamá? – preguntó nerviosa la muchacha, Hermione vio las largas cortinas rosadas meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante.

La respiración era agitada y la joven bruja comenzaba a sentir el cuerpo sudoroso; detenidamente Hermione fijó su mirada en aquellas cortinas, la luz le golpeaba de frente, ocasionando que la habitación se viera aún más oscura a excepción de la línea de luz que llegaba como un camino hasta Hermione.

Y pasó, fueron escasos segundos que Hermione no pudo pasar por desapercibido, sus ojos se abrieron perplejos al notar la figura de una muchacha tras las cortinas, Hermione sintió como su pecho se inflaba, sus pulmones se encogieron y de repente el aire dejó de llegarles a ellos.

- Oh, Mierda…- masculló mientras se giraba rápidamente y corría por el pasillo hasta bajar a grandes zancadas por las escaleras, al girar hacia la derecha para ir hacia la cocina, se estrelló contra su madre.

- ¡Hermione, Dios mío! ¿Qué son esas carreras, cariño? – la mujer se puso de pie mientras la castaña se quedaba en el suelo, mirándola con asombro.

- Pensé que… estarías…arriba…- logró decir, Jean sonrío dulcemente.

- Me dejaste limpiando sola la cocina, anda, ve al coche y trae las cubetas, la escoba y el trapeador… - tras decir aquello, Jean se dirigió hacia la planta de arriba.

- ¡Mamá! – llamó Hermione mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente.

- ¿Si linda? – contestó la mujer.

- Ten cuidado, está muy… oscuro ahí…- le dijo, Jean sonrío y tras asentir con un movimiento de cabeza, se dio la vuelta y subió, Hermione tragó en seco.

¿Por qué no se lo había dicho, entonces? No lo supo con exactitud pero mientras abría la cajuela del auto de su madre, Hermione no pudo evitar levantar la mirada hacia aquella ventana.

Cosas muy raras estaban a punto de pasar, eso fue lo que Hermione había sospechado en el momento en que entró a esa vieja casa; era muy vieja, debía ser por ello, Hermione no era del todo escéptica con los asuntos sobrenaturales, sobre todo porque era una Bruja que para su corta edad, ya había visto demasiado, pero esa vez, por ese momento, la joven quiso pensar que lo que vio fue a causa de sus nervios por estar en una casa vieja.

Jean abrió la puerta de la recamara que había elegido para ella, no era como la suya, pero era agradable y acogedora, la mujer se acercó a la ventana que era pequeña pero fácilmente cabía por ahí, se subió a la cama que estaba a lado de esta y comenzó a quitar la cortina, al bajarse un fuerte ruido le hizo sacudirse, al girarse vio uno de los cajones del tocaron en el suelo, los ojos marrones oscuros de Jean se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

- Hermione, si estas intentando asustarme para que regresemos a la ciudad, déjame decirte señorita que no lo estás haciendo muy bien…- la mujer se acercó hasta donde estaba el cajón, se inclinó y lo levantó para colocarlo en su lugar, pero algo más en el suelo había llamado su atención, la mujer se agachó y lo tomó entre sus manos.

- ¿Pero qué es esto? – preguntó la mujer mientras veía el papel.- veintiocho de Marzo de mil noventa y seis…- Jean leyó la fecha, giró el papel entre sus manos y descubrió que aquello era una vieja fotografía, estaba borrosa a blanco y negro, la mujer sonrío al sentir que alguien se detenía a lado de la puerta, levantó la fotografía y…

- Ey, Hermione, mira lo que eh…- pero la mujer se detuvo al notar que estaba completamente sola, salió rápidamente de la recamara y buscó por ambos lados a su hija, estaba segurísima que había visto a Hermione de reojo.- debió ser mi imaginación.- intentó convencerse la mujer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Veintiocho de Marzo, y los recuerdos vienen a mi como agua fría sobre mi cuerpo, mientras veía a Jean tomar la vieja fotografía entre sus manos, me percaté que mis deseos más profundos necesitaban ser cumplidos, tal vez ella y Hermione… tal vez podría encontrar la paz verdadera si me ayudaran. _

_Realmente me sorprendí cuando vi a Hermione utilizar su varita mágica ¿Era una Bruja entonces? No pude evitarlo acercarme a ella, durante los cientos de años que llevo encerrada dentro del territorio Granger, jamás había visto a otra Bruja además de mi madre y yo, no después de esa generación, tal vez eso significaba algo._

_De nuevo volví a sonreír. _

_ Ahora las imágenes son claras, mientras miro a Jean estudiar la fotografía, sonrío al darme cuenta que se ha percatado de algo, la imagen no es otra más que una vieja fotografía mágica, donde Padre y Madre se están observando mientras Ian intenta molestar a Lisandro, me detengo cuando veo mi propia figura a lado de mi madre._

_Los extraño, Papá, mamá, chicos…_

_Fue una mañana del décimo día del mes de marzo, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, había sido Ian quien había abierto la puerta, ahora puedo decir que mi hermano se veía realmente reluciente._

- _¡Ey, Familia, miren quien nos ha visitado! – gritó Ian mientras abría aún más la puerta, los demás, quienes habíamos estado en el comedor, Madre se puso de pie seguida de Padre, Lisandro por otro lado levantó sus espesas cejas oscuras al ver a Henry Greyback entrar a casa, el hombre era demasiado alto para ser verdad. _

- _ ¡Henry! – gritó mi madre con alegría mientras envolvía al enorme muchacho con sus brazos y este respondía el gesto._

- _Señora Granger, Ian… ¡Ey, Lisandro que gusto verte de nuevo!_

- _Ajam…- respondió mi hermano mayor tras meterse la cuchara a la boca, no le gustaban mucho las visitas pero Henry era la excepción, al menos no torcía los labios y hacía el papel de majadero._

- _Henry, que gusto verte de nuevo…- le saludé mientras me acercaba._

_Henry Greyback era un hombre joven de veinticinco años, muchos no lo sabían, pero la Familia de Henry eran en su mayoría Hombres Lobo, una familia mágica además, adinerados y con un poder en el Circulo de Magos con suma importancia. _

- _¡Ah, pero si es la pequeña Jean Mary! ¡Ven acá niña! – gritó mientras me levantaba en brazos y girábamos juntos, yo solo solía reírme ante el gesto de Henry, él era muy fuerte pero cuando me levantaba en brazos, parecía que sus fuerzas se evaporaban, una vez me dijo que temía romperme, yo solo respondí que eso era imposible. _

- _Vamos Henry ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano? – preguntó mi padre después de un apretón de manos con Henry, Lisandro ya estaba a mi lado, cubriéndome los hombros con su brazo, no voy a negar que Lisandro e Ian eran celosos respecto a mi persona._

- _Bueno señor Granger, mi padre envía esto… es una invitación para celebrar la llegada de la Primavera… - anunció Henry con una sonrisa en los labios._

- _Oh, Henry, es maravilloso, muchas Gracias cariño ¿Y cómo están tus padres y hermanos? – preguntó mamá, todos estábamos alrededor de Henry cuando madre lo tomó del brazo y lo guío a la sala._

- _Están todos bien, Elizabeth está bastante nerviosa con los preparativos…_

- _¿Quiénes han sido invitados, Henry? – preguntó de repente Lisandro con un gesto bastante serio, él tenía entre sus manos el sobre, Henry sonrío._

- _Bueno, ya saben que las fiestas de mi padre son un… poco excéntricas pero siempre invita a sus amigos…_

- _De la alta sociedad… - interrumpió Ian con una sonrisa en los labios._

- _Ian… deja de hacer sentir incomodo a Henry.- pidió mamá._

- _Oh, vamos Ian… no es exactamente como si ustedes no tuvieran nada… Si no los conociera demasiado bien no pudiera creer que ustedes son inmensamente ricos… aún sigo sin entender por qué les gusta vivir tan humildemente…_

- _Algún día te lo explicaré cariño… entonces dinos ¿Qué familias irán a la fiesta de tu madre? – preguntó Madre con una dulce sonrisa, la miré por unos segundos y finalmente la imité._

- _Si, Henry… ¿Quiénes irán? Espero que los Weasley, tengo un tiempo que no veo a Bilius y a Frederick… ¿Ya confirmaron los Nott o los Longbottom…? – estaba ansiosa, debo admitir, pero aquella fiesta era lo que había estado esperando, los Greyback llevaban toda la vida organizando aquella reunión incluso antes del nacimiento de Henry._

- _Claro, hoy llegaron unas cuantas cartas, los Nott vendrán, tenlo por seguro, incluso los Malfoy están invitados este año…_

- _Espera, espera… ¿Los Malfoy irán a la fiesta de tu padre? ¡JA! Esa panda de arrogantes, no puedo creerlo…_

- _¡Lisandro por Merlín! – exclamó ni madre._

- _Lo siento madre, pero esos hurones oxigenados son solo apariencia, si realmente fueran lo que la gente dice… ya se hubieran pasado por aquí a saludar ¿No crees?_

- _Vamos Lisandro, ya sabemos que los Malfoy viven de apariencias…nuestra casa no es lujosa, vivimos rodeados de trigo en lugar de flores y árboles…no tenemos un jardín normal… trabajamos nuestras propias tierras, usamos ropas de trabajadores y extrañamente usamos trajes de sastre…_

- _Eso no significa nada… ahora Henry, dile a tus padres que pueden contar con nuestra presencia…- finalmente aceptó Padre._

- _¡Perfecto señor Granger, eso significa que veremos a la pequeña Jean Mary transformada en mujer! – Gritó Henry mientras se ponía de pie mientras mi familia se reía._

_Su risa, esa risa que llenaba mi corazón de felicidad, esa risa que hoy en día solo es un eco de un tiempo perdido, uno que jamás volverá. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto esa tarde, iba admitirlo, aún tenía miedo de subir a esa recamara pero por algún motivo, había algo en todo ese misterio que le exigía darle un seguimiento, Hermione no era un Auror, pero sí que estaba acostumbrada a actuar como tal, sonrío al recordar esos tiempo en que Ron, Harry y ella misma se saltaban los toques de queda y se lanzaban a nuevas aventuras.

Jean levantó la mirada del plato, ambas Granger habían estado intentando cenar a la luz de las veladoras, la mujer había encontrado unas cuantas lámparas de aceite que había verificado que seguían funcionando, para su suerte así era.

- Hermione…- llamó la mujer mientras se lamía los labios, la castaña levantó la mirada hacia su madre.

- Ajam….- respondió con un sonido pues tenía la boca llena de comida.

- No has… notado ¿algo raro en la casa? – preguntó la mujer, Hermione dejó el tenedor sobre el plato, inmediatamente.

- ¿Además de que está a punto de derrumbarse por qué es más vieja que tú y yo juntas? Si… que creo que hay ratas corriendo entre el suelo de madera… por qué hace demasiado ruido…- explicó la muchacha.

- Hermione, estoy al tanto que no estás contenta con esto, pero estoy hablando en serio, esta tarde yo… vi algo y pensé que eras tú pero…

- Yo vi a una mujer tras la cortina de mi habitación mamá…

Ambas quedaron en silencio cuando la ex leona soltó aquellas palabras.

- Hermione ¿No creerás que…?

- ¿Qué hay fantasmas? Ay mamá, estás hablando con una Bruja que tuvo como profesor un hombre lobo, se enfrentó a un par de gigantes… vio pegasos surcando el cielo… ¡Por supuesto que creo en fantasmas! – exclamó la joven mientras le daba un sorbo al jugo de naranja, Jean soltó un suspiro.

- Lo siento hija, pero me parece increíble que… - pero la señora Granger se había visto abruptamente interrumpida por unos golpes provenientes de la planta superior.

Jean y Hermione se pusieron de pie de un solo brinco, la silla de Hermione había caído estrepitosamente por el brusco movimiento, tras el ruido que provenía de la planta superior, Jean había tomado una de las lámparas de gas y salió de la cocina, ambas, madre e hija se dirigieron hacia las escaleras.

- ¿No pensarás en subir, verdad mamá? – preguntó Hermione quien estaba a su lado, Jean le miró de reojo.

- Eso no fue una rata Hermione, bien puede ser un intruso…- explicó la mujer bastante preocupada, fue en eso que Hermione sacó su varita y apuntó hacia arriba.

Hermione observó la veladora que estaba justo sobre el pommel de madera plana de la escalera, la flama se mecía de un lado a otro, con movimientos suaves y de repente violentos, la joven tragó en seco y apretujó la varita, ella no sentía nada de viento.

Jean comenzó a subir las escaleras una por una, tranquilamente con la lámpara con mano extendida al frente, los oscuros ojos de Jean reflejaban la brillante flama que se mecía de un lado a otro, Hermione iba justamente tras ella.

Ninguna de las dos se percató de la sombra que cruzó de la cocina hacia la sala, las mujeres continuaron subiendo hacia la segunda planta.

Conforme iban avanzando, Hermione y Jean sentían cada vez más pesada las sombras, el susurro del viento ululando por el corredor oscuro apenas iluminado por la varita de Hermione y la lámpara de Jean.

- Madre, deberías ir aceptando que fue una mala idea venir aquí, ahora.- comentó la castaña, Jean no dijo nada, solo siguió avanzando, la mujer abrió la primera puerta y verificó que nadie estuviera ahí, aparentemente la pequeña biblioteca estaba completamente a solas, Hermione dio un paso al frente cuando se detuvo. La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente. El chirrido de la vieja perilla hizo eco.

Jean se volvió hacia esta con evidente miedo en su mirada.

- ¿La vez mamá…? – Hermione intentó por todos los medios mantenerse en calma, pero no pudo, su voz se escuchó tan agudo que creyó incluso que había sido Luna la que había hablado.

Jean no dijo nada, se quedó simplemente con la boca abierta mientras veía la escena que tenía en frente.

Los rayos de la Luna entraban por la ventana que Hermione había dejado abierta, luz que iluminaba una oscura figura, Hermione dio un paso al frente con su varita en mano, agarrando valor de Merlín sabría dónde.

- Mamá… ¿Puedes mirarla? - preguntó nuevamente la castaña.

- Baja la varita Hermione, no nos hará nada…- fue la respuesta de la mujer, Hermione se volvió hacia su madre.

- Esta es su casa Hermione… ha estado aquí desde hace mucho tiempo…- continuó diciendo Jean mientras miraba a su hija.

- ¿Tú como lo sabes, madre?

- Esta tarde encontré una fotografía, tenía fecha, fue del veintiocho de marzo de 1096 Hermione… y ella aparecía en esa imagen.- explicó la mujer.

- Oh, Dios mío… eso es de hace como… ¿Novecientos años? – respondió una perpleja Hermione, Jean asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, ambas mujeres se giraron hacia donde había estado la silueta de la extraña mujer de la fotografía, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al no encontrarse absolutamente nada.

Hermione sintió el frío del viento rodear su cuerpo, la castaña y su madre se sobresaltaron cuando la puerta de la recamara de la ex leona había sido cerrada de un golpe.

- ¡Maldita sea! – gritó Jean llevándose la mano libre al pecho.

- Creo que deberíamos bajar e ir al auto madre y buscar un maldito hotel, lo siento pero creo que deberíamos ir hasta Wiltshire y olvidarnos de tus fabulosas vacaciones…- comentó la castaña mientras no apartaba la mirada de la puerta blanca.

- Vamos Hermione… solo son ruidos y sombras y…

- ¡Mamá! – exclamó Hermione realmente sorprendida por las palabras de la mujer.

Ambas, tanto madre como hija, se giraron hacia la dirección de las escaleras, Hermione estaba dispuesta a llevarse a su madre a rastras si era necesario, pero no se iba a exponer a un maldito paro cardiaco por culpa de un fantasma con el cual su madre posiblemente tendría pensado hacer migas. ¡NO! _Ellas se iban ahora mismo_.

Pero el destino quería otra cosa de ellas, por qué la sangre siempre llama a la sangre, Hermione y Jean pronto lo sabrían, todo sucedió lentamente mientras ambas mujeres se giraban, Jean con la lámpara en alto…

El tiempo se detuvo y sus corazones comenzaron a bombear sangre más rápido de lo normal.

Sombras y luz, mescladas en una lucha que ninguna estaba dispuesta a perder, Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par al ver el rostro de la mujer a escasos centímetros del de ella y su madre, aquella mujer, fuera quien fuera, compartía un parecido endemoniado con Hermione, a excepción de sus lizos cabellos que por las sombras se veía demasiado oscuro, Jean sentía su cuerpo paralizado y su mente se había revelado, nada en ella parecía querer obedecerle cuando sus pensamientos gritaban que corriera y salieran de aquel tenebroso lugar.

- **_Me siento tan…sola…_**- Se escuchó el metálico susurro que provenía de la nada y del todo al mismo tiempo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Hermione, cuando vio a la joven mujer frente a ella.

**FZZZZUUUU**

Lo último que Hermione y Jean vieron claramente, fue a aquel espectro soplar la lámpara, la oscuridad se hizo de un segundo a otro y el silencio parecía haber reinado a su alrededor, Hermione y Jean buscaron sus manos rápidamente sin ser conscientes de ello, al menos no del todo.

Hermione no podía ver absolutamente nada, con su respiración agitada y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, la bruja no podía pensar en algo coherente, aquello era demasiado aterrador, intentó contar hasta diez para poder tranquilizarse, pero una agitada respiración justo al lado de su oído comenzó a hacerla sudar.

- Her…Hermione…- llamó Jean mientras se giraba hacia su hija.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_No quería asustarlas y en cambio era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, miré sus rostros pálidos por mi presencia, no supe si lo hice por aburrimiento o por algo más, pero me era muy grato saber que la pequeña Hermione era una Bruja y que a pesar de ello, me temía. _

_Vi su rostro lleno de sorpresa cuando nuestros similares ojos se fijaron uno sobre el otro, y recordé que así debía haberme visto cuando lo vi por primera vez. _

_Fue precisamente ese veintiocho de marzo cuando conocí a Dominic y al resto del clan Malfoy, la familia que me condenó eternamente a la desgracia y el dolor. _

- _Te vez preciosa…- Estaba mirándome al espejo cuando la voz de mi madre me despertó de mi sueño, le miré, a Lenna Granger muy raramente se le había visto vestida tan elegantemente, sobre todo por qué la familia acostumbraba a trabajar sus propias tierras, no era que no me gustaran los lujos, pero lo único que me fascinaba de tener tanto dinero, era la colección de vinos mágicos y muggle de mi Padre, ni que decir de las peinetas de madre, Ian por otro lado se dedicaba en su tiempo libre a la construcción de maquetas, actualmente tenía como su proyecto personal la construcción de Londres Mágico, era de verdad un trabajo espectacular, yo le ayudaba de vez en vez, cuando Lisandro no estaba riñéndome por no ayudarle a mamá con la casa. _

- _¡El carruaje ya llegó, Lenna, Jean, bajen ahora mismo! – la voz de padre se escuchaba desesperada, bastante gracioso para un hombre que era muy paciente._

- _Vamos cariño, tus hermanos y tú Padre ya están listos y un poco desesperados, en especial Ian…_

- _Ian siempre está desesperado mamá.- le contesté mientras salíamos juntas de la habitación._

_Madre llevaba esa noche un vestido color violeta claro, de mangas anchas y cortas, con su esponjoso cabello lacio recogido en un moño alto, enlazado con un listón del mismo color, observé a mi madre mientras bajábamos las escaleras, mi madre era una mujer muy hermosa a pesar de sus cuarenta años, pero más bello fue su espíritu. _

_Recuerdo vagamente los terrenos Greyback, solo sé que la mansión se encontraba justo en medio de un claro, barreras mágicas se levantaban invisiblemente a su alrededor, protegiendo a la familia Alfa reinante, Henry se encontraba justo a fuera de la enorme puerta, con su elegante traje oscuro, sonreía cuando vio nuestro carruaje detenerse justo en frente. _

_Padre fue el primero en bajar, seguido por Leandro e Ian, Madre sonrío dulcemente cuando Padre la tomó de la mano y la besó mientras le ayudaba a bajar, cuando una vez todos estuvimos bajo el carro tirado por corceles, nunca viajábamos en pegasos, pues las alturas le provocaban vértigo a madre; entramos todos juntos a la enorme mansión, pero antes de eso, un gravado en alto relieve llamó mi atención, era el escudo de la familia Greyback, dos lobos dándose la espalda formando un escudo con sus lomos y sus patas frontales mientras dos enormes espadas se cruzaban en medio de estos, lo más impresionante era el árbol que se levantaba tras ellos, entrecerré los ojos, si mal no recordaba, ese árbol ya lo había visto antes… _

**_Si_**_, justo cuando había sido asesinada. _

_Seguimos el camino de los pilares, las luces destellaban con gracia desde los candelabros de cristal, cuales flotaban graciosamente sobre nuestras cabezas, la música retumbaba suavemente por toda la mansión, fue cuando llegamos al gran salón, el baile había comenzado minutos antes, Henry e Ian charlaban animadamente cuando mi mente se perdió por completo. _

_Entre la gente se encontraba, no sabía si era un hombre o un ángel, nuestras miradas se encontraron una vez hubiera yo dado un paso hacia el gran salón, no sabría cómo llamarle a pesar de los años que han pasado, pero desde ese momento, mi mente no dejó de darle vueltas a aquel hermoso muchacho de rubios cabellos. _

_Sus ojos, desde la lejanía, justo más allá de los danzantes que giraban por la pista, quienes iban y venían como manecillas de reloj, pude apreciarlos, él me miraba fijamente, algo en sus grises ojos me parecieron sentir cierta familiaridad de su parte. _

- _Los Malfoy…- me estremecí cuando la voz de Henry interrumpió mi admiración por aquel hombre. _

- _¿Disculpa? – pregunté intentando fingir inocencia._

- _Jean, primeramente déjame decirte que esta noche, te vez hermosa…- yo sonreí al escuchar esas palabras._

- _Oh, muchísimas Gracias mi apreciable caballero…- respondí yo mientras Henry me ofrecía su brazo, yo enganché mis manos entre sus musculoso brazo._

- _Te decía mi querida dama, el grupo de rubios que están al otro lado de la pista es la Famosa Familia Malfoy, por supuesto, son una Familia de linaje puro de Magos y Brujas, el Patriarca Lord Malfoy es amigo de Mi padre, hacen negocios juntos hasta hace poco, no conozco muy bien a sus hijos…- decía mientras caminábamos por las orillas de la pista, alguna que otra muchacha se nos quedaban mirando, unas con amor hacia Henry y otras tantas con envidia, hacia mí por supuesto, Henry era un hombre muy apuesto, era elegante, estudioso, todo un caballero, pero sobre todo, era rico, y el glamour que poseía por ser un Lycann ayudaba demasiado._

_A Henry jamás se le dificultó conseguir una mujer. _

- _¿Y los Nott, han llegado ya, Henry? – pregunté mientras mi bello acompañante se detenía, se giró para mirarme y con una enorme sonrisa me respondió._

- _Castor y Pólux ya se encuentran en la mansión disfrutando de los manjares, Jane… y el señor Nott por supuesto que debe andar por ahí intentando pescar algún proyecto._

- _Oh, vaya ¡Mira, ahí está Castor…! – exclamé mientras me soltaba bruscamente del brazo de Henry, Castor y Pólux eran los famosos Gemelos Nott, los bribones sin vergüenzas que recorrían cada falda que se moviera en el mundo mágico, amaba a mis amigos, pero esa manía suya de perseguir a las vírgenes Brujas de nuestro mundo, era un defecto que aún no terminaba por asimilar, aunque ellos le llamaban cualidad, yo simplemente seguía negándoselo._

_El cabello oscuro de Castor se mecía de un lado a otro mientras sonreía, me preguntaba cuántas veces le había oído decir a su padre que se cortara esa melena larga que rozaba sus hombros anchos, a su lado se encontraba Pólux, con su bello rostro cincelado de belleza sumergido en sus propios pensamientos fijos en los aperitivos en exhibición. _

_Sonreía mientras veía las espaldas de mis compinches de travesuras cuando niños, todo sucedió tan de repente; Debo presumir que a pesar de mi vida en el campo, mi destreza bajo la cubierta de los largos y pesados vestidos y la dureza cruel del corsé, mis movimientos poseían un toque de gracia y delicadeza, pero al intentar acercarme a los Hermanos Nott, un destello plateado llamó mi atención y de la nada las faldillas de mi vestido se entrometieron entre mis pies, inevitablemente me tropecé; El miedo se había apoderado de mí y la adrenalina comenzó a correr rápidamente por mis venas, cuando me v, una vez más sorprendida por lo sucedido, un par de brazos largos y fuertes me habían sujetado firmemente, levanté mi mirada. _

_El destino es cruel, una criatura que goza de burlarse de los pobres mortales, y hoy me doy cuenta de cuan vil puede llegar a ser, beneficiando a unos y perjudicando a otros no importando la edad y el sexo, junto al amor y la muerte, el Destino no sabe discriminar entre hombres y Mujeres. _

_Mi respiración pareció acelerarse mientras nuestros ojos se cruzaban, Fue cuando pensé en fuego y agua, dos elementos completamente distintos, contradictorios, pero incapaz de verse involucrados sin el otro. _

- _¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? _

_Su voz, Oh ese bello cantico masculino retumbó dentro de mis oídos, llegando hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón, abrí y cerré mis labios un par de veces hasta que mi voz finalmente se escuchó. _

- _Yo… Si, Gracias… lo siento…- Respondí torpemente mientras él me ayudaba a enderezarme, sujetándome por los hombros y la espalda. _

_No podía apartar mi mirada de él, no iba mentir ni a engañarme a mí misma, la Belleza de los Hermanos Nott solo eran una sombra comparada con aquel hombre, quien con su cabello medio largo y rubio aparentaba ser el Dios Apolo en su máximo esplendor, sabía que estaba sonrojándome así que me escuché mirando hacia otro lado, al levantar mi irada me percaté que Castor y Pólux nos observaban, mientras el menor de los gemelos, Pólux sonreía burlescamente, Castor simplemente miraba exactamente hacia el joven que me había ayudado, sus azules ojos parecían dagas, una profundidad aterradora había ensombrecido aquel par de zafiros hermosos. _

- _Bueno yo… debo.. irme…- logré decir nerviosamente mientras daba un paso al frente, fue en ese momento cuando me percaté que él aún me sujetaba entre sus brazos, me giré hacia él con sorpresa en mi rostro, él sonreía cálidamente mientras me miraba, sus ojos, pensé, ese líquido color mercurio danzando brillantemente dentro de ellos._

- _Por lo menos, permítame saber su nombre, Mi Lady… Soy Dominic Malfoy, a sus órdenes.- Y el tiempo pareció detenerse solamente para burlarnos de nosotros, de la Historia que vivimos juntos desde el momento en que respondí._

- _Jane… Jane Mary Granger…- dije en un susurro, mientras me mordía el labio inferior mientras le miraba._

- _Un verdadero placer, mi querida Jane Mary…- Me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano entre las suyas y depositaba un suave beso sobre mi mano envuelta en un guante blanco._

_Después de eso solo recuerdo las risas de Pólux resonando a mi lado y la celosa mirada de Castor taladrándome el rostro. Y él fue un ángel, uno tan hermoso y deslumbrante que con su luz encandiló mi mirada y mi corazón, cuyo brillo me cegó por completo y me impidió ver lo que realmente era, Dominic Malfoy era un Demonio, cómo aquel mismo que cayó del cielo, que con su hermosura engañó a tantos, un hombre hábil para engatusar a sus víctimas y tonta fui yo por caer en esas redes del amor en las que me envolvió con sus dulces palabras. Un amor que me llevó a la muerte._

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Hermione escuchó a su madre gritar mientras ella se golpeaba contra el suelo, sintió una frialdad enorme envolver sus pantorrillas y un rápido jaloneo que la llevó directamente al suelo, Hermione soltó un gemido de dolor mientras buscaba a su madre con la mirada, la mujer se arrodillo a su lado cuando Hermione se quedó perpleja cuando comenzaron a arrastrarla por el pasillo.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó Jean Granger mientras salía corriendo hacia su hija, el cuerpo de la castaña fue arrastrado hasta adentrarse hacia la recamara del fondo, la puerta blanca se cerró de un golpe justo cuando Jean intentaba ir tras su hija, Hermione intentó ponerse de pie pero le fue imposible, una misteriosa fuerza le aprisionaba contra el suelo.

Y de un fuerte movimiento que provocó a Hermione un profundo dolor en la espalda, la joven bruja se vio girada en el aire, hasta quedar boca arriba y eso le hacía sentir mareada por los bruscos movimientos a los que había sido sometida; Hermione intentó encontrar algún medio para salir de ahí, pensó en algún tipo de hechizo que ahuyentara al espíritu que la perseguía a ella y a su madre, pero lo único que encontró fue una sombra sobre ella, n podía verle el rostro claramente, pero sabía que era una mujer, una mujer de rizados cabellos que serpenteaban alrededor de su cabeza.

- ¿Quién…Quien eres, que quieres de nosotras? – preguntó Hermione ya en estado de desesperación, las frías lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas cuando el espectro se acercó a su rostro.

- Quiero que encuentras a alguien… Alguien que me arrebató lo más preciado que tenía…- le susurró al oído, Hermione miró de reojo el rostro ensombrecido de aquella mujer.

- ¿A…a quien, que te robaron? – preguntó Hermione con voz temblorosa.

- A mi asesino…- contestó la extraña dama, fue cuando la leona lo vio, esos ojos marrones.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

_A estas Alturas ya deberían de saber que es lo que está pasando ¿Verdad? Dominic y Jean una pareja de enamorados que por ciertas circunstancias oscuras fueron separados, Draco y Hermione son sus descendientes, que no solo tienen la obligación, sino la curiosidad de saber que fue lo que sucedió con aquel tórrido Romance que acabó en tragedia ¿Realmente las cosas pasaron como los fantasmas de Dominic y Jean lo recuerdan?_

_:) _

_Obvio Hermione y Draco tienen que reencontrarse, les dejaré unas Preguntas, quien logre contestarlas correctamente todas ellas o al menos acercarse a lo que tengo planeado, le enviaré un adelanto especial por MP. _

**¿Que pasara en el reencuentro de Draco y Hermione? **

**¿Que pretende Jean al enviar a Hermione en búsqueda de su asesino, si afirma que fue Dominic Malfoy? **

**¿Hasta que grado llegara el Maleficio que fue lanzado hace más de 500 años? **

**¿Serán capaces Hermione y Draco dejar de lado sus diferencias? **

_:) Muchas Gracias Por leer, Buenas noches... _

_BlackAthena66_


	3. Reencuentro Inesperado

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

_Yo Aquí de nuevo Actualizando este Fic, Pues bien, este capitulo me costó un poco más de trabajo, la verdad no sé por qué, pero les informo que ya las cosas van poniéndose mejor ¡DRACO Y HERMINE SE REENCUENTRAN! si, después de tanto nuestros protagonistas al fin se ven cara a cara Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja pues bueno, les dejo leer, les dejo muchos, muchos saludos, cuidence y nos leemos la próxima Semana._

**B**l_ack_**A**_thena_

* * *

**(El Maleficio)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Reencuentro Inesperado._

Abraxas Malfoy observaba a Dominic Malfoy con suma determinación, cuando Draco había mencionado su nombre no había podido creerlo, cuando niño había escuchado historias acerca de aquel peculiar personaje y los sucesos que le llevaron a la muerte o al menos una parte de ella.

Draco y Lucius se miraron por escasos momentos uno al otro mientras los platinos ojos de Abraxas Malfoy seguían fijos sobre Dominic.

- Así que finalmente eras tú…- susurró el anciano mientras tomaba asiento sobre el sofá.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó un curioso Draco.

Abraxas se había tomado un par de segundos antes de responder a la pregunta del rubio más joven, Lucius se servía otra copa de Whisky de fuego.

- Esta mansión, Draco… es muy antigua, sus paredes se reconstruyen cada tanto tiempo mágicamente sin cambiar ni un solo granito de sus paredes, todo lo que nos rodea es completamente original, nada ha cambiado a excepción de una cosa… - empezó a contar Abraxas mientras entrecerraba los ojos, Dominic y él seguían en esa batalla campal de miradas.

- …Tenía alrededor de siete años cuando la magia comenzó a manifestarse en mí, y como saben la magia es energía pura que el cuerpo acumula, sufría de insomnio debido a esto y había ocasiones que no podía dormir absolutamente nada, esas ocasiones… siempre lograba escuchar ruidos, voces… pasos que hacían eco desde el corredor principal, me daba miedo, voy a admitir eso… Pero definitivamente fue una noche cuando le vi vagando de un lado a otro por los pasillos de la mansión.

Dominic permanecía en completo silencio, era un fantasma que penaba dentro de Malfoy Manor desde hace muchísimos años, recordaba a aquel niño curioso llamado Abraxas Malfoy, del cómo le miraba con interés, nunca habían intercambiado palabras y el pequeño Abraxas jamás se había molestado en investigar más allá de lo que veían sus grises ojos.

Si aquel niño futuro Patriarca del Clan Malfoy hubiera revisado en árbol genealógico de su familia, en la cima de aquellas ramas hubiera descubierto el rostro de aquel fantasma.

- Se le podía ver solamente en la oscuridad, sus ojos eran como dos destellos platinados, que a mi parecer eran lo más parecido a dos dagas levitando, ni que decir de su cabello blanquecino, pero era el eco de su voz lo que jamás olvidaré, suplicando al cielo, llorando en los rincones de la mansión, gritando y arrastrando los pies, como si llevara pesadas cadenas, nunca supe él por qué te encontrabas en nuestra casa, pero ahora lo sé, no solo era mi hogar sino la tuya… jamás intentaste comunicarte conmigo ¿Por qué? – Abraxas se puso de pie y apoyado con su bastón, dio un paso al frente, con la mirada fija en aquel espectro que se mantenía en completo silencio, fue cuando Draco y Lucius escucharlos nuevamente su voz, un sonido retumbante que provocaba cosquilleo en los oídos, era lo más parecido a un lamento.

- **_No recuerdo mucho de mi vida, ni siquiera sé cómo llegué a morir_**…- explicó el fantasma mientras observaba a Abraxas, Lucius se pasó la mano por el cabello lacio y rubio, al ponerse de pie, había llamado la atención de los demás Malfoy.

- ¿Padre? - llamó Draco quien había levantado la visa hacia su progenitor, Lucius no dijo nada en esos momentos, solo observó al espectro que tenía un parecido asombroso a su hijo.

- Me parece Draco, padre… que tenemos que ir a hacerles una visita a la sala de los retratos, por lo que sabemos, Dominic pertenece a la primera generación de Malfoy, por su antigüedad no creo que los retratos estén en buen estado….Posiblemente se hayan destruido la mayoría durante la guerra…- explicó el hombre mientras tomaba su bastón y comenzaba a dirigirse a la tan mencionada sala de los retratos.

Abraxas no añadió nada, Draco por otro lado comenzó a seguir a su padre casi de inmediato, los tres hombres y un fantasma, se dirigieron hacia aquella habitación.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jane observaba por la ventana mientras sus últimas descendientes le miraban atentas, poco a poco fue dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a ambas mujeres, Hermione fue la primera en hablar, todo aquello le resultaba demasiado misterioso un tanto aterrador, había visto fantasmas durante cada curso al que había asistido en Hogwarts, pero jamás había conocido a uno que además de ser un familiar, poseyera una maldición que la retenía en el mundo de los vivos.

- Jane, si quieres que resolvamos tu caso y descubramos quien fue el responsable de tu muerte, tienes que decirnos algo más sobre ti… ¿Algún recuerdo de ese día? ¿una pista de la persona que estuvo contigo esa última vez?

- **_Si supiera quien me asesinó… no estuviera pidiéndoles ayuda, no recuerdo absolutamente nada a…._**- pero el espectro de aquella mujer se detuvo, Hermione y su madre se miraron una a la otra.

- ¿Recordaste algo, Jane? – preguntó la Madre de Hermione.

- **_Si, recuerdo que hacía mucho frío… pero que era temporada de calor…_** - la joven se miró la mano, luego levantó su mirada hacia Hermione.

- **_Desde que llegué aquí, eh tenido la sensación de tener algo en mi mano_**…- la muchacha espectral levantó su mano mostró a Hermione, pero ahí no había nada.

- Tal vez, en el momento de morir, sujetabas algo… quizá alguna pista de tu asesino.

- **_Era un mechón de cabello… rubio_**…- dijo de repente Jane con los ojos ensombrecidos por el odio, Hermione envió a su madre una mirada de soslayo, la joven bruja comenzó entonces a recapitular todo lo que había pasado o al menos lo que el fantasma de Jane le había contado.

- ¿Recuerdas a alguien que haya sido rubio? Alguien muy cercano a ti.- intervino Jane, la madre de Hermione.

Jane no respondió de inmediato, Hermione se percató entonces que la joven estaba intentando recordar algo.

- **_Había una Familia…- _**comenzó a decir Jane**_.-…y un Hombre a que amé en el momento en que lo vi… eran tan rubios como el sol… su belleza se comparaba con la del Dios Apolo…_** - la voz suave aterciopelada del espectro sacudió las entrañas de Hermione, su madre intentó reír, aquellas palabras y su tono, no eran más que las de una muchacha enamorada.

- ¿Crees entonces…que este hombre tuvo algo que ver?

- Jane…- llamo Hermione levantándose del sofá, la nombrada le volteó a mirar.- Tú que has pasado más tiempo aquí que nosotras ¿Sabes si quedaron objetos de tu Familia en alguna parte de la casa? – preguntó Hermione, Jane sonrío asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- **_Sí, hay una caja de madera en al ático, Madre guardó mis libros ahí y unos cuantos álbumes de la Familia y amigos muy cercanos… no recuerdo muy bien Hermione… solo sé cuánto odio a Dominic…-_** confesó la muchacha, perdiendo la sonrisa tras mencionar al hombre que tanto daño le había hecho.

- ¿Dominic? – preguntó la señora Granger.

- Tal vez en los archivos de Familia pudiéramos encontrar algo referente a tu muerte ¡Eso sería un buen principio! Aunque es sospechoso que no recuerdes nada sobre tu muerte, Jean…. Los fantasmas que conozco…

- Hermione… tranquila hija, tomate un par de segundos para respirar…- interrumpió divertida la madre de Hermione, la castaña guardó silencio un tanto sorprendida.

- Eh… si Mamá, lo siento, pero como iba diciendo… los fantasmas que conozco tienen todos sus recuerdos intactos… me pregunto por qué tu no…

- **_Tal vez se deba al maleficio… o algo, quizá hice mucho daño a una Bruja con mi relación con Dominic…-_** Las palabras provenientes de Jean y su triste tono en que lo había dicho había puesto la piel de gallina a las últimas Granger, Hermione se puso de pie y se acercó a su antepasada.

- ¿Relación, Maleficio…? Jean, creo que hay muchas cosas que no nos has contado aún…. – Hermione y Jean se observaron a los ojos hasta que el Fantasma volvió a abrir los ojos.

- **_Lo conocí hace mucho tiempo, fue durante un Baile un veintiocho de Marzo… era un hombre muy apuesto, como les dije, su belleza se comparaba con el Dios Apolo, tan radiante e imponente, pero lo que más me impresionó fueron sus ojos grises…_**

Hermione levantó una de sus cejas.

- _"Rubio como el sol, imponente y atractivo… ¿Y de ojos Grises?"_ ¿Cuál era su apellido Jean…?- preguntó una vez más una curiosa Hermione.

Jean Madre, observaba a ambas detenidamente, aquello le parecía una Historia que no había terminado para nada bien, la espectral Jean había mencionado un Maleficio que la mantenía atada al mundo de los vivos, sim oportunidad de salir de los Terrenos de la Familia, aquello le hizo sentir acongojada, y si mal no conocía a su hija, sabía que Hermione estaba obligándose así misma a resolver aquel misterio.

- **_Su nombre era Dominic…._** – Empezó a decir Jean mientras levantaba sus marrones ojos hacia Hermione, esta comenzaba a abrirlos de par en par tras escuchar el nombre - **_…Hyperion….-_** la Castaña se llevó la mano hasta cubrir sus labios, ya no estaba sorprendida ¡Estaba anonadada! - **_…Malfoy…-_** Terminó por añadir Jean Mary Granger.

_Era un Malfoy._

Jean Granger se levantó de un brinco solo para atrapar a Hermione en el aire, quien se había mareado repentinamente, la joven de rizado cabello indomable se llevó la mano a la frente, con la perplejidad inminente en su rostro, no podía creerlo, su mente se negaba a digerir y procesar aquella información…

_Una Granger y un Malfoy._

Las palabras juntas parecían faltas de lógicas, la muchacha simplemente se negaba a creer aquello, pero ella no era sorda ni tenía problemas en sus oídos, había escuchado perfectamente bien.

- No….- empezó a decir Hermione para la incomprensión de su madre y del fantasma.- ¡Esto debe estar mal, debe ser una maldita broma del destino! ¡¿Segura que se apellida Malfoy?! – exclamó la ex leona mientras se recomponía rápidamente.

- ¡Hermione, tranquilízate! ¿Qué es este escándalo de tu parte, querida?

- **_Conoces a los Malfoy_**…- aquello no era una pregunta de parte de Jean Mary, era una afirmación que Hermione afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Conozco a los que deben ser descendientes de ese hombre… Pero esa Familia… son Magos de pura sangre, ellos jamás…- pero la castaña se interrumpió, Jean sonrío tristemente, aunque Hermione al verla hacerlo, se preguntó si alguna vez, durante esa vida en la oscuridad, había sido feliz.

- **_…Ellos odian a los sangre sucia como nosotras… lo sé, Hermione, Alexandria Malfoy y su madre me lo repetían continuamente cuando estaba viva y lejos de la presencia de Dominic, que después de todo lo que me hizo, aparentemente él era un simpatizante de nosotros los Muggle…-_** el comentario había helado a Hermione, Jean Granger se mantuvo en silencio, sus marrones ojos se habían oscurecido repentinamente.

Ella también conocía a un Malfoy, Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Era una Bruja con verdadero encanto, la Mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto hasta ahora, y después de unas semanas, el destino me la ofrecía en aquel Baile que la Familia Greyback amablemente nos había invitado._

_ Recuerdo perfectamente ese extraño color de cabello, un castaño con destellos rojizos, ese mar de pecas que mostraba descaradamente con sus hombros desnudos, pero lo que terminó por sepultarla en lo más hondo de mi corazón fue aquella sonrisa que los Hermanos Nott lograron sacarle, pero fue esa seguridad en sí misma lo que me cautivó, reía como idiota, lo sé, mi hermano Demitriv me lo repitió varias veces. _

_Nos encontrábamos al otro lado de la pista, demasiado lejos de ella para mi gusto, pero a Demitriv no le gustaba mantenerse lejos de nuestra pequeña hermana, Alexandria, quien en esos momentos se encontraba bailando con Billius Weasley, otro Heredero de una gran Familia de Magos pura sangre, Oh, como odiaba ese maldito título, sobre todo por qué fue la razón por la cual todo sucedió._

_A la mañana siguiente lo primero que había hecho fue levantarme a primera hora, arreglarme e ir donde el Terreno de mi Familia colindaba con el de la Familia Granger, sabía que ella se despertaba temprano y salía de casa para admirar el amanecer y efectivamente así era, yo, como un cobarde, estaba escondido tras un enorme árbol, admirando su belleza en la lejanía mientras Jean Mary sonreía mientras observaba los primero rayos salir…_

_Su cabello aparentaba ser largos mechones de fuego ardiente, y su piel, su suave y tersa piel destellaba como un ángel sobre la tierra, yo debía de sonreír como imbécil mientras me esforzaba por mantener esa imagen dentro de mi cabeza y lo logré, porque hasta hoy en día, la recuerdo con completa totalidad, fue cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron en el mismo camino, guiados tal vez por la fuerza del destino, por algo mágico, al menos eso es lo que quisiera pensar…_

_Que fue la magia misma quien nos unió._

_Durante el baile de los Greyback tuve un fuerte impulso por ir tras ella, se encontraba con los hermanos Nott, parecía muy feliz… _

- _Lady Granger… - le nombré para llamar su atención, inmediatamente obtuve no solo su mirada sobre mí, sino la de Castor y Pólux Nott._

- _Señor Malfoy…- susurró mi nombre como si hubiera sido el gran secreto entre nosotros dos, yo solo me limité a sonreír._

- _Mi Lady… ¿Me concedería el honor de bailar esta pieza a mi lado? – Si había algo en mi que debería de presumir, era que siempre había sido un caballero, Castor no parecía contento, en cambio Pólux estaba algo más que sorprendido, celoso quizá, nunca lo supe con certeza, pero esa noche, esa larga noche fui el hombre más afortunado de la tierra, pues bailaba entre mis brazos la mujer más encantadora y bella del mundo._

_OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Bailamos toda la noche, dimos tantas vueltas que al principio pensé que caería al suelo tan mareada, pero no había sido así, seguíamos los dos de pie mientras los demás danzaban a nuestro alrededor, el mundo se había quedado solo, a excepción de nosotros mismos, mirándonos fijamente mientras la pieza seguía sonando por el gran salón._

_Fue cuando lo supe, mientras miraba aquel par de ojos grises tan brillantes como un diamante, que era él, el hombre al que amaría el resto de ni vida…_

_Pero que odiaría toda mi eternidad._

_Al día siguiente, después de charlar incansablemente en uno de los balcones privados, llegó a casa una carta proveniente de Dominic, Padre estaba en la entrada, había despachado al mensajero tan rápido que nos había sorprendidos, y con su robusto rostro sombrío, se giró hacia mi madre y hacia mí, Lisandro e Ian se detuvieron en el último escalón, la casa Granger había quedado en completo silencio._

- _No sabía que te habías hecho amiga de un Malfoy, Jean Mary…- empezó a decir con una tranquilidad espantosa, mamá me dirigió una rápida mirada de reojo, yo solo sonreí._

- _Vamos Papá, tampoco es para tanto…_

- _¡Pero lo conociste apenas anoche! _

- _Y vaya que noche… ¡No la soltaba! – interrumpió un divertido Ian, a Lisandro aquello no le hizo nada de gracia, por esa misma razón le propinó un codazo en las costillas._

- _¡Eso! – exclamó padre mientras jugaba con la carta entre sus manos, había sido madre quien dio un paso al frente y se la arrebató._

- _Cariño… se hayan conocido o no un día antes o hace un milenio, es asunto de ellos, no nuestro, además, siendo vecinos de los Malfoy, tenía que pasar… toma Jean ve y lee tu carta a tu habitación… y no olvides que tienes dos hermanos bastante chismosos.- Había sido madre, en aquella ocasión la que se había convertido en mi heroína, sonreí agradecida y tomé la carta entre mis manos, fui a mi recamara como mamá me lo indicó y me encerré en ella, me arrojé a la cama tan fuerte que dio varios rebotes sobre ella, estaba feliz, Dominic Malfoy me había escrito._

_OOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Lucius se hizo a un lado para permitir la entrada a su padre, Draco lo imitó para que este se adentrara a la recamara, pero fue Dominic quien se detuvo tras aquella puerta, Draco pareció percatarse de que el fantasma de su antepasado no tenía planes de ir tras ellos.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó el muchacho, Dominic le observó por unos instantes antes de responderle.

- **_No entraré ahí…_** - fue su simple respuesta.

- ¿Por qué, hay alguien ahí al que no quieras ver?

Fe en ese momento en que Dominic se percató de algo importante, Draco Malfoy era un joven hombre muy intuitivo, sonrío apenas pensando en que tal vez aquella intuición le ayudara a escapar de aquel inferno.

- **_Mi madre, no quiero ver a esa horrible mujer…-_** dijo finalmente antes de desaparecer ante la mirada sorprendida de Draco, él también se había negado, hasta esos momentos, a entrar a ese lugar por la misma razón, pero él no consideraba a su madre horrible, no, Narcissa Malfoy había sido lo único valioso en su vida, una mujer maravillosa que había dado su vida durante la guerra por él y su padre, pero saberla muerta dolía demasiado, más aún tenerla dentro de un retrato y no poder tocarla, abrazarla, besarle la mejilla…

Pero aun así, se dio la media vuelta y se enfrentó a la verdad.

Era un corredor ancho, largo y de paredes altas, obviamente la habitación estaba encantada para ahorrar espacio en el exterior pero ser realmente enorme por dentro, Draco vio cientos de retratos moverse, observándolos con sus ojos profundos, todos ellos demasiados parecidos.

Después de todo, eran Malfoy, todos ellos.

- La primera Generación de Malfoy's deben estar al final del corredor, Armand Malfoy como el Patriarca Fundador, tiene su propia pared junto a su esposa y sus tres hijos, aunque solo hay un retrato, Alexandria Malfoy…- relataba Abraxas mientras caminaba pausadamente debido a su pierna lastimada, Lucius mantenía la mirada al frente, pero aun así era capaz de prestarle atención, por otro lado Draco se había adelantado lo suficiente como para no escucharlos, pensaba en la última vez que había ido a ese lugar, era niño y había entrado solo, se había sentido como un pobre animalillo en medio de un circo, con un centenar de ojos puestos en él, como en ese momento, a única diferencia era que ahora ya no tenía miedo.

El trío de Malfoy se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos frente a una enorme pared color verde, en estas habían tres retratos, en el centro de esa pared estaba el enorme retrato de Armand Malfoy, el fundador de la gran dinastía de Magos puros, a su derecha estaba su esposa, dentro de un cuadro un tanto más pequeño que el de su esposo, pero fue Draco quien se percató de la distancia que había entre el retrato de Armand y el de su hija Alexandria.

- Faltan dos retratos…- dijo sin más el rubio más joven.

- **_Eso se debe, querido Draco, a que uno de nuestros hijos fue repudiado de la familia…-_** Lucius entrecerró los ojos al escuchar habar a Armand, Abraxas simplemente sonrío de medio lado, apoyando con ambas manos en su bastón.

- ¿Por qué? ¿y qué hay del otro hijo? – preguntó el muchacho, los grises ojos de Armand se posaron en Draco, quien le miraba serenamente.

- **_Demitriv es nuestra gran vergüenza…-_** comenzó a decir Lessandra Malfoy mientras se desenroscaba de su sitio en la silla, la mujer estaba sentada sobre una pequeña silla de madera a lo que era el jardín de la Mansión Malfoy, la mujer era tan rubia que dolían los ojos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Demitriv? – preguntó Abraxas, dando un paso al frente.

- **_¿A qué se debe esta… visita tan inesperada de su parte, caballeros?_** – esta vez, la que había hablado, había sido Alexandria, la joven estaba poniéndose de pie, acercándose lo más posible.

- Estamos investigando cierto suceso ocurrido en esta casa mientras la Familia fundadora ocupaba la Mansión…- intervino Lucius, Armand posó sus fríos ojos de óleo sobre el hombre, lo observó y lo estudió, finalmente sonrío abiertamente.

- **_¿Qué suceso pudo haber ocurrido aquí? Siempre fuimos…_**

- **_Querida, guarda silencio, no hay razones por las cuales debemos mentir a nuestra propia Familia… Aquí caballeros… en esta Mansión, dentro de sus cuatro paredes, murió nuestro hijo mayor… mi heredero, Dominic Malfoy…_** - intervino Armand, quien segundos antes, había estado sentado tras su enorme escritorio, aquel mismo que ahora ocupaba Lucius en el despacho.

- **_¡Padre!_**

- **_Y nuestro hijo Demitriv fue desterrado de nuestro hogar por haber contraído matrimonio con una… hija de muggles…-_** aquella declaración sí que había dejado sorprendidos a Draco, su abuelo y padre, quienes simplemente no sabían que agregar a aquello.

Lucius en especial, había guardado silencio, cierto recuerdo doloso llegó a él como altas mareas, golpeándolo y dejándolo mareado.

Armand observó detalladamente lo que sabía que quedaba de su ilustre familia, también estaba enterado de todos aquellos acontecimientos que rodearon a la familia durante la Guerra Mágica, su fría mirada se detuvo en Lucius, quien le miraba filosamente.

- ¿Está usted enterado entonces…que el alma de su hijo… vaga por los pasillos de esta mansión? - preguntó Lucius acercándose al enorme retrato, el patriarca de la familia esperaba una reacción, más no la obtuvo nunca, al menos no de Armand, fue Lessandra Malfoy quien soltó un chillido agudo, la mujer se puso de pie de un brinco.

- **_¡Imposible!_** – gritó la mujer.- **_¡Mi hijo no es un vil y vulgar fantasma!_**

- ¡Pues lo es! – exclamó Lucius en el mismo tono.- ¡Lo es y aparentemente no recuerda cómo fue que murió, por eso estamos aquí! – continuó diciendo mientras ella le miraba perpleja.

- **_Mi hijo… ¡Armand! ¡Nuestro hijo!_** – chilló la mujer.

- ¿Por qué no lo mandaron a retratar…? – pregunto Draco de repente.- ¿Por qué su lugar en el muro de la familia… está vacío?

El silencio se hizo profundo y escalofriante fue su momento, más se atrevió Alexandria Malfoy a romper el silencio.

- **_Mi hermano…-_** dijo deteniéndose un poco.- **_Mi pobre hermano, murió ese frío invierno a finales de mil noventa y seis… ya hace tanto…_**- explicó la joven mientras bajaba la mirada y observaba a Draco…- **_y tú muchacho, tú mi querido Draco, e pareces tanto a él…-_** continuó agregando mientras la imagen de un sonriente Dominic se dibujaba en su mente, de repente ese angelical rostro se ensombreció cuando la imagen de cierta muchacha de cabellos castaños apareció a lado de su admirado hermano mayor.

- Eso no explica por qué no tiene su propio retrato…- intervino Lucius ya un poco más calmado, Abraxas le miraba de reojo, sabiendo muy bien por qué su hijo se había alterado sutilmente.

- **_Lo hicimos, tras la muerte de mi muchacho, con él inició la tradición de retratar a la familia tras su muerte, acababa de ponerse en moda de los retratos en movimiento, pero algo extraño pasaba cada vez que tratábamos de poner el cuadro sobre la pared…-_** Armand cerró los ojos por un momento, oportunidad que su mujer tomó bienvenida.

- **_Comenzaba siempre en las noches, primero eran rasguños que arruinaban la pintura, luego amanecía con una enorme mancha encima, cubriendo el rostro de mi hijo, pero con forme pasaba el tiempo y más lo intentábamos… Finalmente comenzaron los incendios… aquello fue demasiado, tomamos medidas mágicas que parecían no funcionar, algo o alguien provocaba tales actos tan horripilantes… al principio pensábamos que era… que podía ser…_**

- Su hijo…- ayudó Abraxas amablemente, Lessandra asintió rápidamente con un movimiento de cabeza.

- **_Sí, pero me negaba a creer que mi hijo estuviera caminando entre los vivos, sin paz, intranquilo… En medio de la oscuridad y…_**- la mujer volvió a interrumpirse.

- Pero así es… Dominic Malfoy camina entre nosotros sin poder encontrar esa tan mencionada paz…- intervino Draco cruzándose de brazos, Lucius y Abraxas solo le miraban esperando a llegar a lo que sea que Draco buscara.

- **_¡Mi hijo era un buen muchacho! ¡Un hombre honorable, respetable!_** – gritó el retrato de Lessandra Malfoy, el suspiro cansino de Armand resonó fuertemente por todo el pasillo.

- **_Tranquilízate mujer, no ganas nada con alterarte…_**

- Entonces… ¿Cómo fue que murió su hijo Dominic? – intervino Lucius ya harto de tanta habladuría, querían llegar al fondo de aquel poso lleno de misterio cual era Dominic Malfoy.

Fue la mirada que Alexandria envió a su padre lo que indicó a Draco, a su abuelo y a Lucius que algo sombrío había ocurrido tras la muerte de aquel antepasado de la Familia.

- **_Mi hijo se suicidó, Lucius… tomó su vida como si alguna vez le hubiera pertenecido…_** - fue la respuesta de Armand, su atención siempre recaía en Draco, no cabía duda que la imagen de aquel joven Mago le recordaba a su hijo, se parecían demasiado como para que alguien se atreviera a decir que no eran Malfoy.

- Suicidio… pero eso no explica por qué es retenido en este mundo, Lucius, Draco, tengo una buena amiga espiritista que… - pero Abraxas había sido interrumpido abruptamente por el rubio muchacho.

- ¿Cree usted… en los Maleficios, Armand? – preguntó tan de repente, que además de los padres y hermana de Dominic, Lucius y Abraxas quedaron sorprendidos.

- Draco ¿Qué insinúas?

- Los Malfoy no era una Familia muy respetada cuando recién llegaron a terrenos británicos, de hecho, en varias biografías de la Familia se menciona disputas con otras familias del mismo círculo social… fue hasta cuatro o cinco años después de su llegada Armand, cuando sus negocios comenzaron a dar frutos y a enriquecer a los demás, que esas riñas con sus vecinos terminaron… ¿hubo algún problema que persistió después de mil noventa y cuatro?

- **_Ninguno Draco… _**

- **_Madre…_**- interrumpió Alexandría, todos se volvieron hacia el retrato de la muchacha..- **_Madre miente y mentirá incluso si estuviera ardiendo, si hubo un problema con otra familia…_**

- **_¡ALEXANDRIA, NO VALE LA PENA ENSUCIAR EL BUEN NOMBRE DE NUESTRA FAMILIA TRAYENDO ESOS RECUERDOS! _**

- Ya no existe el buen nombre de esta Familia, querida…- intervino Lucius con una extraña sonrisa en los labios, Draco no dejó pasar desapercibido esto.

- ¿Qué sucedió, que familia era con la que tenían problemas?

- **_Fue antes de que Dominic muriera por su propia mano…_**

- **_¡Armand, haz algo!_** – chilló Lessandra.

- **_Querida mía, ¿Por qué ocultar algo si de igualo manera se enterarán tarde o temprano? Anda Alexandria, revélale nuestros más oscuros secretos…_**

Lucius observaba a cada uno de aquellos tres personajes, su instinto le decía que algo muy raro estaba pasando, pero eso significaban que tanto Draco, su padre y él, iban por buen camino, pronto sabrían que fue lo que había pasado con Dominic.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Sucedió un mes después de aquel gran baile que la Familia Greyback habían ofrecido, las Familias más importantes habían acudido, incluido los indeseables de los Potter y los Granger…._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

- ¡Espera un momento! – interrumpió Draco perplejo por escuchar aquel par de apellidos, ya sabía el rubio muchacho que los Potter antiguamente habían sido una familia de Magos y Brujas de sangre pura ¿Pero qué pintaban los Granger en aquella historia? Se preguntó una y dos veces y no fue suficiente para llegar a una respuesta.

- **_Querido mío… por si no lo sabías, el terreno que colinda con el de los Malfoy, pertenece a los Granger… Granjeros vulgares que gozaban de una fortuna y de contactos en el mundo mágico, pero por muy grande que fuera su bóveda, eran unos simples y asquerosos sangre sucias… ¡Jamás le perdonare a Henry haberla invitado, fue culpa de ese asqueroso pulgoso que terminamos así, que mi hermano muriera…!_** – a intervención de Lessandra no había hecho más que provocar nuevas preguntas, Draco por otro lado aún no salía de su asombro, el apellido Granger era el mismo que la sabelotodo amiga de cara rajada y la comadreja ¿Pero sería Hermione Granger descendiente de esa familia? No, tenía que ser imposible, una maldita coincidencia infernal, levantó la mirada hacia la señora Malfoy…

- ¿Cómo fue que…terminaron? – preguntó Lucius que aunque tranquilo, de no ser porque Abraxas lo conocía mejor que la palma de su mano, hubiera dicho que estaba sereno, calmado, pero no era así, Abraxas vio en esos ojos platinados la sorpresa, misma que Draco Malfoy se había llevado.

- **_Malditos, querido… cada miembro de esta familia…. Está maldita…-_** fue la explicación de Lessandra Malfoy antes de que esta desapareciera del retrato, abandonando aquella conversación, acción que había dado fin a todo aquello.

Durante la cena nadie comentó nada, Draco Malfoy y su abuelo se habían marchado a sus respectivos aposentos mientras que Lucius aún permanecía dentro de su despecho, observando el jardín bajo el manto de la noche.

Recuerdos llegaron a su mente, imágenes que había mantenido ocultas muy en el fondo de su mente, recuerdos que aún dolían después de tanto tiempo ¿Cuánto había pasado ya desde la última vez que…? Cerró los ojos fuertemente, jamás iba a perdonarse, nunca.

Aún después de veinte años, _olvidarla_ era la última opción.

Draco estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama con el torso desnudo, tan solo con los pantalones del pijama oscuro, estaba inclinado al frente, apoyando sus antebrazos en sus muslos, no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel apellido.

_Granger_, ella había dicho Granger.

- **_Draco…_** - la voz de Dominic logró sacar a Draco de sus pensamientos y así fue como la imagen de Hermione Granger había desaparecido de su mente como un montón de polvo al viento.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el rubio mientras veía al fantasma que habitaba en su casa desde el principio de todo, salir de las sombras

- **_¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron? ¿Cómo fue que morí? ¿sabes? Tengo la sensación de saberlo, pero cada vez que intento recordar… es como un campo de neblina dentro de mi mente, sé que algo hay ahí, al otro lado de esta, pero me es imposible disiparla…-_** Dominic se acercó a la ventana y observó las afueras del terreno Malfoy, al girarse, enfrentó al muchacho.

- Dominic… ¿Estás seguro que no recuerdas nada? ¿Por qué si no es así, puedes ir contándome al menos lo poco que sabes? Claro, algo que no sea respecto a esa mujer... ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? – Draco estaba muy seguro, que algo mucho más profundo que solo un suicidio había ocurrido a Dominic y se lo había propuesto, encontrar toda la verdad acerca de lo que fuera que hubiera pasado.

- **_Solo son pedazos de imágenes, recuerdo una pelea con Castor Nott, mi boda con Anabelle Black… mis constantes pleitos con mmi madre respecto a ese matrimonio al que me sometieron… No estoy muy seguro, pero creo haber sido muy buen amigo de Billius Weasley antes de esa pelea con Lisandro Granger… _**

- _"De nuevo ese maldito apellido de mierda"_ - pensó Draco mientras sin saberlo su mirada se oscurecía.

- **_¿Sucede algo, Draco?_** – preguntó Dominic, el nombrado no dijo nada - **_… Perfecto, y ella se llamaba Jane…._**- continuó diciendo, fue ahí cuando dentro de la cabeza de Draco se escuchó un pequeño cliqueo, como su alguien hubiera presionado un botón dentro de su cabeza.

- ¿Jane…Jane, que? – preguntó con voz ronca, Draco se puso de pie rápidamente, Dominic se giró hacia la ventana y con una sonrisa, respondió.

- **_Jane Mary…Granger….-_** fue su sutil respuesta mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando aferrarse a la imagen de aquella bella mujer, Draco se dejó caer a la cama una vez más, su cabeza golpeó el suave colchón mientras las enormes almohadas revotaban un poco a su alrededor.

- Granger… Hermione Granger…- nombró en voz alta.

- **_Si, ella es idéntica a mi querida Jane Mary, esa misma que esa bruja loca torturó en la sala de esta mansión._**

Draco se puso de pie de un salto violento y de unos pasos largos y rápidos se acercó a Dominic, quien le miraba fijamente y extrañado por la actitud del muchacho.

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¡¿QUE DIJISTE?! – gritó perplejo.

- **_Esa hija de muggles, es idéntica a mi Jane Mary y precisamente por eso, me atrevo a decir que seguramente es una descendiente de la familia Granger a la que conocí._**

Draco se llevó la mano hasta cubrirse el rostro, aquello ya era demasiada coincidencia, esa tal Jean Mary Granger y Hermione Jane Granger tenían que ser Familiares Porque si no, entonces el jodido destino o lo que fuera, estaba intentando volverlo loco.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Nos encontrábamos mirándonos uno al otro mientras la cerca de madera nos separaba, yo le sonreí mientras sentía como el fresco viento mecía mis cabellos y mi vestido, me sorp0rendí al verlo intentar cruzar la división._

- _¡¿Qué haces Malfoy, te has vuelto loco?! – le grité mientras sonreía mientras le veía acercándose a grandes pasos, le agradecí a Merlín haberlo puesto en mi camino, fue por ese pensamiento cuando me di cuenta de lo condenada que estaba, me había enamorado profundamente de aquel muchacho de cabellos rubios platinados._

- _Por supuesto, pero tú mi Lady, puedes llamarme Dominic…- fue su respuesta, se detuvo a mi lado, nuestras miradas parecían no querer evadir al del otro, cuando por fin pude hacerlo, solté una fuerte carcajada._

- _Pues si es así….Dominic… puedes llamarme Jane…_

- _Jane Mary… suena mejor…- me interrumpió él mientras daba un paso más hacia mi.- por cierto, bonito trigal, pero me dan cosquillas en las piernas ¿A ti no? _

- _Por supuesto que no… es cuestión de acostumbrarse…- le respondí mientras me giraba para ver el amanecer, y tras un corto periodo de silencio…_

- _Yo podría acostumbrarme a mi Jane Mary…- fueron sus palabras, jamás olvidaré aquello, pues me vi tan sorprendida, que al volverme para mirarle, lo que pasó después quedó gravado en mi mente como una quemadura a hierro sobre la piel._

_Y mientras el sol nacía una vez más, iluminando el mundo a sus pies, los cálidos y suaves labios de mi amado Dominic se posaban dulcemente sobre los míos, mi primer beso había sido aquel, con mi primer y último amor, al que querré y odiaré al mismo tiempo por toda la eternidad._

_OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Hermione se despertó hipnotizada por el canto de un pajarillo, a castaña posó sus pies descalzos sobre el frío suelo de madera, tras salir de su habitación, había entrado a aquel corredor solitario y sombrío empujada solo por el canto que hacía eco dentro de su cabeza, un paso tras otro, prontamente Hermione Granger se encontraba bajando las escaleras.

Se acercó a la puerta y tomo la perilla oxidada, era escaso el color dorado que quedaba sobre esta, mientras que la luz tenue del exterior golpeaba el cuerpo de la leona a través del cristal de la vieja puerta, esta giró la perilla y salió de la vieja casona Granger.

Draco no podía dormir y con el malhumor arcado en su ceño fruncido, el joven salió de la mansión a dar una caminata, no tardó en recordar que la señora Lessandra Malfoy había comentado sobre el terreno Granger y fue así, sin pensarlo como fue que Draco Malfoy, atravesó e bosque hasta llegar a una vieja cerca de madera que apenas se sostenía.

- _"No debieron haberla cambiado desde entonces"_ – pensó el rubio mientras se acercaba lo suficiente como para lograr ver la pequeña y vieja casucha que había pertenecido a los Granger.

Pero segundos después de haber pensado aquello, Draco se vio sorprendido como alguien, en específico una joven, salir de aquella casa tan vieja y espantosa, no iba a mentir, se había asustado al pensar en algo más, pero conforme la joven iba saliendo a la casa, cual quedaba lateral justo donde estaba él, le vio caminar por medio del campo de trigo.

Hermione se detuvo a mitad del recorrido, se giró hacia todos lados, con la boca semi abierta ¡Y es que no lo podía creer, aquello era imposible al menos que hayan utilizado magia! ¿Pero quién, cómo, a qué horas? Se preguntaba la muchacha mientras observaba un campo, antes tan muero como Voldemort y tan infértil como seguramente había sido el vientre de Bellatrix Lestrange, un ahora lleno de trigo, un hermoso trigo color casi dorado, danzando de un lado a otro a causa del viento, solo se veía la tierra por ese camino a mitad de todo, la castaña se encaminó un poco entre el trigal, perpleja aún por qué no había sido capaz de escuchar absolutamente nada.

- ¡Merlín! Esto es… increíble…- decía la joven en voz alta mientras acariciaba el trigo con las yemas de sus dedos, encaminándose de un lado a otro hasta que se detuvo.

El sol comenzaba a salir del horizonte, tan redondo como era, con sus largos y ardientes rayos que lo iluminaban todo, la joven se llevó la mano al rostro, intentando cubrirse los ojos de aquel ardor, el espectáculo era hermoso, pues solo el bosque muy a lo lejos, era lo único que impedía ver al sol naciente.

A Hermione se le iluminaron los ojos, la vista era preciosa, era un espectáculo digo de ver, sonrió, le hubiera encantado que Harry y Ron estuvieran con ella en esos momentos para apreciar aquello, fue cuando recordó las tardes que se la pasaban en la torre de astronomía para ver el atardecer pero fue un destello amarillo lo que llamó la atención a la joven de rizados cabellos, y lentamente se giró solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos platinados.

Draco brincó la cerca tan rápido como le fue posible reconocer a Hermione Granger, al principio no sabía de quien se trataba pero al verle aquella mata de cabello indomable lo supo ¡La rata de biblioteca vivía en aquel chiquero de mala muerte! Y no supo que o cómo, pero el impulso de ir tras ella había sido demasiado fuerte, que ir tras esa corriente de energía que lo había impulsado a ir a su lado.

Se detuvo de un golpe, con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro aristocrático, le vio girarse hacia él y mientras sus ojos se encontraban en el mismo camino, Draco Malfoy, por primera vez en su vida, se percató lo que era Hermione Granger, aquella muchacha de aspecto poco femenino, bajo aquella bata de seda blanca, dándole la espalda al amanecer, cuyos rayos golpeaban su espalda, el rubio sintió de repente la garganta seca al notar la silueta oscura bajo la ropa de dormir de la leona.

Pero fueron sus ojos marrones llenos de perplejidad lo que le estremecieron, era evidente que ninguno de los dos esperaba ver al otro en aquel sitio.

- Mal…Malfoy…- le nombró ella tartamudeando su nombre, Hermione Granger realmente estaba anonadada al darse cuenta de su presencia.

- Granger…- respondió aquel extraño saludo entre los dos.

Dos enemigos cuyos caminos se había vuelto uno solo a partir de aquel momento, porque ella lo supo en ese momento y él de igual manera, demasiadas coincidencias habían vivido ¿Para que ahora se encontraran de nuevo, tras un año después de terminar Hogwarts? Hermione pensó en Jane Mary y Dominic Malfoy y justamente en ese momento, Draco pensaba el Dominic Malfoy y en aquella Granger llamada Jean Mary; Y tras un silencio arrebatador, mientras solo el ululo del viento hacía eco a su alrededor, junto al calor de la mañana, Draco y Hermione regresaron a la cruel realidad, donde él no se veía como un adonis con el torso desnudo en medio del campo y donde ella no se veía como un amazona tras su presa.

- ¡¿QUE MIERDAS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ MALFOY/GRANGER?! – se gritaron primeramente, antes que nada, volvían a ser lo que eran, dos enemigos a muerte.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**NOTA.-**

_Mari y Vanny, En realidad ambas se acercan mucho a lo que realmente había pensado en que iba a suceder ¡Pero como me encanta dejar picada a las Lectoras! lo demás lo dejamos en el próximo capitulo, es una pena que no comenten con cuenta, pues no hay modo de enviarles el "adelanto" que había prometido... pero eso si, les digo ue el Fic es un DRAMIONE total :) Saludos y muchas Gracias por todo_


	4. Erase una vez en el pasado

**ALOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Yo de nuevo aquí comenzando con las actualizaciones Uff, Hermione y Draco se vuelven a encontrar una vez más, los misterios en lugar de resolverse van nen aumento, pero en fin, les deo leer y que ustedes mismas (os) los descubran.

_Saludos._

**B**_lack_**A**_thena_

* * *

_**Vanny.**- Pues espero que el Capitulo te guste, muchísimas gracias por permanecer al pendiente, Saludos._

_**Bestsellerwriter.**- ¡Gracias! en verdad es un gusto escribir y que a los Lectores les gusten, es una inspiración para seguir manteniendo la Historia, saludos espero te guste la continuación._

_**Sely.**- En realidad, lo cierto es que siempre me ha incomodado los capítulos Largos, pero con esta Historia simplemente me dejo llevar, ojala te guste y espero seguir leyéndote._

_**Lady Maring.**- No puedo decir mucho, pero los próximos acontecimientos lo vas a averiguar, te dejo leer y espero te guste, un Saludote... gracias._

* * *

**(El Maleficio)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Erase_****_ una vez…en el pasado._**

* * *

Jean los observaba desde la ventana de su alcoba, la cual abrió apresuradamente cuando vio a un muchacho acercándose a su única hija, Hermione aparentemente estaba sorprendida, Jean podía verle en sus ojos marrones, más aquello no pareció sorprender a la mujer de treinta y cinco años.

No sabía si fue el color de sus ojos, o tal vez, quizá había sido sus cabellos rubios, tan rubios que desde esa distancia parecían mechones blancos, Jean se alejó de la ventana dando un paso hacia atrás, pues no había sido ni su cabello, ni sus ojos lo que le habían hecho recordar, fue aquella sonrisa cínica la que había vislumbrado desde la lejanía, fue como un duro golpe, uno tan duro que había penetrado su mente y había terminado por chocar contra su corazón.

Entonces fue cuando recordó aquel cuento, uno que no sabía ya si fue de terror o Drama pero que finalmente se había convertido en una pesadilla, una de la cual no podía despertar y que lo volvía a vivir al mirar detenidamente a aquel muchacho.

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

_'…Había una vez, una joven heredera, cuyos padres querían casarla con un joven de su miso círculo social, más esta misma chica, cual educación había sido extremadamente cuidadosa, poseía talentos que muy pocos tendrían, Jean Granger era una muchachita de diecisiete años, con habilidades que cualquier otro hubiera dado su vida por tener, Jean sabía que más allá de su mundo, existía otro, pero sus padres habían hecho absolutamente de todo para evitar aquel destino lleno de magia y fantasía._

_Fue una noche de hace dieciocho años, la pequeña Jean había escapado de casa y aunque ella era la princesita de papá, Jean contaba también con una bruja malvada, la desgracia era que era su propia madre quien le hacía la vida imposible, fue cuando anunciaron su compromiso con George, un hombre con intereses iban más allá de unir a ambas familiar, Georgie, como solía llamarle ella, le quería, le quería tanto que había perdonado cada uno de sus desplantes, pero fue esa misma noche a mitad de la cena cuando ambas madres y padres, habían informado sobre su fecha de casamiento, Georgie había sonreído, satisfecho… _

_Pero Jean se sintió dentro de una jaula que estaba dentro de otra más grande, recordó entonces que se había puesto de pie, provocando expectación a su alrededor y sin más, la princesita de la casa, había salido huyendo de casa… _

_Y ahí estaba ahora, una Jean Granger de diecisiete años, en la parte más alta de la torre Eiffel, la joven sonrío al pensar la razón por la cual su padre las había llevado a París a su madre y a ella, si hubiera sabido todo aquello desde antes de salir de Londres, jamás hubiera aceptado aquel viaje. _

_La noche era fresca y ella sabía que al igual sería efímera, como su libertad, cerró los ojos después de ver las pequeñas luces de colores que invadían a la ciudad más romántica del mundo, y Jean subió ambos pies al barandal de acero, inclinándose hacia el frente, admirando el paisaje más fue el suelo lo que había llamado su atención, una atención que duró mucho menos que un estornudo, fue entonces cuando sus ojos claros se desviaron al ser prácticamente atraídos por una ráfaga platinada… _

_No sintió miedo, no sintió nada al verle recargado al pasamanos justo a poco más de dos metros lejos de ella y lo observó detenidamente hasta que su cuerpo de estremeció por la sacudida que le provocó la sorpresa, la sorpresa de verse descubierta observando a aquel muchacho y se miraron fijamente, ella con el rostro empapado de sorpresa, él, con semblante serio y despreocupado, fue en ese momento cuando el viento sopló a su alrededor, meciendo los oscuros cabellos de Jean y los rubios platinados de él… _

_Era hermoso, pensó ella en esos momentos de completo silencio, era como un bello ángel postrado frente a ella, uno cuyos ojos parecían dos espadas intentado atravesarla, más la única palabra para describir aquella mirada era la de Demoníacos, aquel muchacho de extraño pero bonito color de cabello, poseía una siniestra y diabólica mirada._

- _¡Jean! – La joven se asomó por el barandal solo para descubrir a Georgie intentando buscándola, esperó un momento hasta que le vio desaparecer bajo la torre, fue cuando ella sonrío efímeramente mientras recargaba todo su peso sobre sus brazos, se levantó un poco y lentamente se inclinó al frente, pero antes de partir a la muerte, los ojos marrones verdosos de Jean, miraron por última vez a aquel ángel de mirada macabra… se volvió hacia el frente, ya había gravado la imagen de aquel joven en su mente, cerró los ojos… _

- _Seré Libre… al fin…- susurró Jean Granger antes de dejarse caer al vació ¿Pero por cuanto tiempo hasta que su cuerpo se estrellara contra el suelo? Su muerte sería rápida e indolora, ella lo sabía, Jean no era de esas chicas estúpidas que acudían a colegios privados, no, a pesar de pertenecer a una familia adinerada, Jean Granger era más conocida por su inteligencia, que por las propiedades, empresas y cuan cantidades extravagantes de dinero heredaría algún día, cuando el ingenuo de su padre y la tirana de su madre hicieran falta algún día._

_Hubo una vez, hace muchos, muchos años, una princesa que quería ser libre, pero que por medio del arte, el dinero y la promesa eterna de un matrimonio de conveniencia no lograron nunca, se arrojó a los brazos de la muerte, cuyo silencio le proporcionaba la comprensión que sus padres y su familia no le dieron jamás._

_Sintió la violenta ráfaga golpear su cuerpo ante la inminente caída, pero fue la calidez de unos brazos rodeándola el cuerpo, lo que le hizo temer, no había sido la muerte, ni lo que dejaba atrás al saber su decisión de renunciar a todo, sino aquella imagen de ese muchacho rubio de mirada platinada, lo que le hizo estremecer, fue cuestión de mover el rostro un poco, un gemido salió de su boca al verlo abrazarle mientras ambos caían… _

- _¡¿Pero qué has hecho, idiota?! – le gritó mientras su propio cabello se arremolinaba en su cara, el volteó a mirarla y le sonrío, había sido una sonrisa de medio lado, una que ella sabía que no tenía ni una pisca de seductora, pero para ella lo había sido._

_Él no dijo nada, de repente, sin saber cómo, Jean Granger sintió como sus pies tocaban tierra firme, la muchacha se estremeció de pies a cabeza, girándose para todos lados hasta volverse hacia él._

- _¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! ¡¿Y cómo has logrado evadir la muerte?! – le chilló ella bastante desconcertada, aquel joven se arregló el oscuro traje que vestía, Jean no se había dado cuenta hasta en esos momentos. _

- _La muerte ya tiene demasiado trabajo cómo para hacerse cargo de ti…- Jean retrocedió un paso por instinto al escucharle hablar, él no la miraba, pues había levantado sus ojos hacia el cielo mientras la Luna llena brillaba en su máximo esplendor sobre ellos, su voz, había pensado ella mientras parpadeaba desconcertada._

- _Que considerado, cuando te mueras lo tendrá mucho en cuenta…- fue su respuesta, un segundo después él le estaba mirado con una enorme sonrisa abierta, no había sido como aquella sonrisa arrogante, esta era sincera y cautivadora._

- _Ha saber lo que estaba cruzando por tu cabeza…. Pero debes ser tonta al querer dejar este mundo por irte al otro… _

- _No soy tonta… y no opines sobre mí como si me conociera, señor metomentodo arrogante...- le respondió ella mientras fruncía el ceño, el muchacho rubio dio un paso hacia ella, fue en ese preciso momento cuando Jean se percató cuan alto era, ella con su estatura de 1,63 no era capaz ni de llegarle a los hombros, unos hombros que había sentido fuertes y cálidos._

- _Entonces a la próxima te dejaré caer… _

- _Si… por supuesto…- le dijo ella mientras se giraba rápidamente, intentando marcharse, pero se detuvo, girando simplemente el rostro.-… aunque no ocupaba tu ayuda, Gracias Mrs. Entrometido…- dijo ella con una sonrisa apenas visible, el joven no dijo nada en ese momento, solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.- Nos vemos rubiales…- se despidió mientras comenzaba su andar._

- _Luc…- dio de repente él, Jean se detuvo nuevamente._

- _Jean…- se presentó sin volverse._

- _Lo sé…- escuchó que le decía, fue en ese momento cuando Jean Granger se volvió para encararle, pero mayor había sido su sorpresa al verse completamente sola…_'

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Pero aquello solo había sido el inicio de lo que era aparentemente era el paraíso, uno donde su ángel de amor había sido todo eso menos un ángel, Luc había sido un demonio, el príncipe de todos ellos, cuya maldad había terminado por corromperla, engendrando en su corazón el más puro odio, uno que no podía arrancarse por más que lo intentara, por qué al despertar de aquel engañoso sueño, Jean Granger se dio cuenta que esa falsa libertad que él le había ofrecido, había sido un simple engaño, una mentira que la encerraba en una jaula aún mas pequeña, más sofocante…

Tras haberlo perdido y odiado, Jean Granger temió a la libertad, regresó a casa y tras un discurso que nunca olvidaría, Jean Granger había vuelto a ser una vez más, aquella indefensa damisela en apuros, y tras su regreso había vuelto a esa jaula de oro, una donde ella ya no era una princesa sino una prisionera, una rea de sus propios miedos y rencores.

La señora Granger no lo sabía, pero Jean Mary la observaba desde las sombras, odiaba acercarse a las ventanas, pues le recordaba constantemente lo que no podía tener, había visto como la tierra antes in fértil y desolada, cubierta por aquel campo de trigo una vez más ¿Cómo había sucedido tal milagro? Ni ella misma lo supo, pero ahora lo que le causaba curiosidad era la madre de Hermione, se sentía extraña llamándola por cuyo nombre también ella poseía.

- **_¿Te encuentras bien, querida? _**– preguntó el fantasma mientras observaba cono se giraba.

- Recordaba viejos tiempos…- respondió mientras sonreía, pero Jean Mary no era tonta a ella jamás le habían logrado engañar, había visto esa sonrisa en sus labios, pero también había detectado esa tristeza y ese odio que ella misma experimentada día tras día, no, a ella no podían engañarla ni siquiera Castor y Pólux Nott que en sus tiempos eran considerados los maestros del engaño, sonrío un poco.

- **_Es curioso, cómo los humanos, al recordar cosas que le duelen…pierden ese extraño brillo en los ojos… pero tú eres capaz de sonreír, Jean… eres una mentirosa innata, puedes engañar a todos… pero a mí no…_**- comentó el fantasma mientras daba un paso al frente, Jean la observó aún mejor, cuando la luz de la mañana iluminó la silueta sombría de la mujer que se encontraba atrapada entre dos mundos, quiso decir algo, pero al ver sus ojos marrones demasiados oscuros y sin luz, se percató de cuanta tristeza y odio debía sentir, para que sus ojos se hubieran ennegrecido de tal manera.

- Lo dice una mujer cuya existencia atrapada en este mundo no puede explicar ese odio que siente por alguien que ya murió… - y sin más, Jean Granger se alejó de la que parecía ser su antepasada, una que se parecía demasiado a su hija.

- **_Fue un hombre…_**- Jean estuvo a punto de tomar la manija entre sus manos cuando aquella afirmación llegó a sus oídos, ambas castañas se daban la espalda, Jean sonrío con tristeza y Jean Mary sonrío al notarlo a pesar de que no la miraba.

- Aparentemente… nuestra triste historia… si tiene algo en común al final de todo..- fue lo único que añadió la mujer antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

- **_Es una pena… que sea el amor de un Hombre, nuestra perdición, nuestra maldición… nuestra jaula de oro…_**- susurró Jean Mary mientras se miraba y observaba el lugar por donde Jean Granger se había marchado, fue entonces cuando los recuerdos de Jean Mary comenzaron a golpear su mente una vez más.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

_Fue a mediados de Abril de 1096, algún tiempo después de aquel baile donde se conocieron, por lo tanto también un poco después de aquel primer beso, de ese inolvidable y ya repetitivo beso. _

_Se encontraban recostados sobre el trigal, observando el cielo estrellado mientras sus manos entrelazaban les unían en aquel momento, Jean Mary ladeó el rostro para mirarle observar las estrellas, aquellos infinitos destellos que no tardarían en desaparecer hasta muchísimos años después. _

- _Posiblemente me muera yo primero, antes que esa estrella…- comentó ella mientras levantaba su mano libre y fingía tomar una de ellas, Dominic se giró hacia ella._

- _Probablemente…- dijo él con calma.- …Pero su belleza se opaca al compararla contigo, Jean Mary… esa estrella dentro de cien o doscientos años puedo confundirla con cualquier otra… en cambio tú querida mía… tú en mi mente y mi corazón serás aún más eterna, por qué la luz de esa estrella tiene un fin… - levantó sus manos y depositó en la de ella un cálido beso.- …Pero lo que sentimos uno al otro es un destello que jamás se apagará, uno que no tiene fin… Es perenne, no morirá jamás…- continuó diciendo mientras se levantaba un poco, apoyándose con el codo. _

- _Que romántico… – comenzó a decir ella mientras que Dominic le interrumpía al posar sus labios sobre los de ella. _

- _Es en lo que me has convertido…- susurró mientras volvía una vez más a sus labios._

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Un mentiroso, uno tan vil que la misma Morgana le hubiera envidiado, pero Jean Mary era demasiado inteligente, sabía que ese odio que sentía hacia Dominic no estaba justificado ¿Entonces, si no recordaba su muerte, por qué le culpaba? Tal vez, quizá había pasado algo que su subconsciente fantasmal si supiera ¿Pero qué? ¿Por qué no podía recordar cómo había sido el momento en que perdió la vida? O por lo menos ¿Por qué no recordaba si quiera a su asesino?

**_¿O asesina? _**

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Hermione había guardado silencio al saberse que había exclamado la misma pregunta que Malfoy, lo que no podía explicar era que estaba haciendo él en aquel sitio, luego recordó que Malfoy Manor era prácticamente la residencia vecina de la pequeña casucha que su madre había recuperado hace poco.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¡Pero si es la sabelotodo insufrible de Granger! – exclamó el rubio con un extraño brillo en los ojos, la castaña lo atribuyó a la burla, la joven levantó la ceja.

- Es lo que debería estar preguntándote a ti Malfoy, siendo tú el que está invadiendo una propiedad privada…- le espetó ella mientras entrecerraba los ojos, Draco levantó la comisura de sus labios en son de una sonrisa, una cuya arrogancia desbordaba como agua entre las manos.

- Granger…. Un placer volverte a ver a ti también por cierto… pero vaya… no sabía que esa casucha era propiedad privada… créeme, me sorprendió verte a ti y no a la comadreja pobretona, pero luego pensé que era imposible que la comadreja fuera dueña de un terreno tan grande… pobre… pero espacioso…- le dijo mientras se cruzaba los brazos, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, había fuego en sus ojos, una intensa llamarada que estaba dispuesta a consumir a Draco Malfoy.

- ¡Deja de llamar a Ron así, ya madura Malfoy! Y no has respondido a mi pregunta maldito hurón botador… ¿Qué…haces… aquí? – le dijo ella mientras daba un paso adelante, Draco tensó sus hombros al notar el pequeño rebote de los pechos de la bruja, rápidamente apartó la mirada de ahí, tentativos pero peligrosos…

- Es algo que a ti no te importa, Granger… ¡Soy un alma libre! - le dijo tras soltar una carcajada, Hermione no se divertía ni por asomo, tener a Draco Malfoy merodeando dentro de su propiedad no podía traer nada bueno.

- ¡Pero si serás Malfoy, por supuesto que me importa, estas invadiendo la propiedad de mi familia, lárgate ahora mismo y regresa a las mazmorras que tienes por hogar maldita serpiente!

- Vaya Granger… tienes un mal despertar…- se burló él mientras se cruzaba de brazos y separaba un poco las piernas, fue con ese movimiento cuando la castaña recayó en el aspecto del rubio.

- Hurón…

- Sabelotodo…

- Idiota de pacotilla ¡Lárgate y no regreses hasta que te hayas vestido decentemente! – le respondió bastante molesta, aunque no sabía si al menos un poco le causaba gracia.

- Rata de biblioteca ¡Tú a mí no me das órdenes y será mejor que te fijes tú como vas vestida!

Con aquella respuesta ambos se quedaron en silencio, Hermione bajó la mirada y se percató de la bata de seda blanca que llevaba puesta, cuya tela era más delgada que el velo de la muerte.

- Aunque pensándolo bien…. No me molesta en absoluto.- agregó el rubio ante una sorprendida y sonrojada leona.

- Tú…

- Si… yo.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo antes de que te lance un expulso, Malfoy!

- ¡Deja de gritarme Granger, que mis oídos son delicados!

- ¡Delicados tu cu…! – iba a replicar la ex leona cuando la voz de su madre resonó por todo el lugar.

- ¡Hermione Jean Granger…! ¡¿Qué haces ahí a fuera con esas ropas?! ¿Y quién es ese indecente? – la voz de Jean Granger había sobresaltado a ambos jóvenes.

- ¡Mamá! – gritó sorprendida la bruja.

- ¿Indecente? ¡Ja! Esa señora no sabe lo que es…

- Cállate Malfoy… que es mi madre…. Ahora, haznos un favor y regresa a tu casita de campo…- le dijo ella mientras le apuntaba con el dedo, Draco le miró divertido y de un rápido movimiento, la ex Gryffindor se encontraba debatiéndose contra Malfoy por la liberación de su dedo.- ¡Suéltame de una vez maldito neandertal!

- ¿Casita de campo, Granger? ¡Por si no lo sabes se llama Malfoy Manor y es una mansión, por lo menos no es un cuchitril como…

- ¡Ustedes dos… ya basta! – esta vez la voz de Jean Granger era aún más fuerte y audible, ambos le miraron acercarse rápidamente, se veía enojada.

- ¡Bien, bien… te salvaste Granger…! Pero tenlo por seguro que volveré por más… - amenazó el joven con una sonrisa zorruna en sus labios, la castaña entrecerró los ojos.

- Te estaré esperando maldito hurón botador…

- Todas esperan por mi Granger… no podía esperar menos…- le dijo mientras saltaba la vieja cerca de madera, Hermione apretujó los puños.

- Maldito arrogante de mierda…- masculló mientras se daba la media vuelta e iba con su madre, quien al verla acercarse se detuvo.

- ¿Quién era ese? – preguntó a mujer.

- ¿Recuerdas a ese niño de Hogwarts que era como una espina entre la uña y la carne? – comenzó a contar la leona, Jean, mientras a lo lejos escuchaba los alegatos de Hermione, no pudo evitar volver la mirada hacia el lugar donde había estado ese chico, lo vio en la lejanía, ese cabello lacio y rubio platino, entrecerró los ojos ¿Sería posible que…? No, el destino no era tan cruel para hacerle esas jugarretas _¿O sí?_

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

Ya eran más de las tres de la tarde y Hermione no había tenido noticias del hurón oxigenado, por lo tanto, recordando su misión respecto a encontrar al supuesto asesino de Jean Mary, la antigua leona se dispuso a comenzar con la investigación.

Tras adentrarse al desván, cuyo único aspecto era siniestro y polvoriento, Hermione invocó el Lumus para iluminar el oscuro lugar, Jean Mary había tenido toda la razón, ahí había una cantidad considerable de cajas, sobre todo de cartón, la bruja comenzó a andar por el estrecho lugar buscando algo antiguo, algo demasiado viejo, fue cuando lo vio, un par de baúles cubiertos por una gruesa capa de polvo, la castaña sonrío, ahí debería de haber algo, y con un simple _Baúl Locomotor_, la joven regresó a su habitación siendo seguida por dichos objetos antiguos.

Hermione se sentó en el suelo, justo al lado del baúl y comenzó a inspeccionarlo, descubriendo un par de prendas, entre ellas una gabardina color marrón con una larga hilera de botones de plata, bajo este estaba un vestido blanco lleno de cristalería y holanes, Hermione recordó entonces que su Familia había sido exageradamente adinerada, la joven no se preguntó qué había pasado después.

_Aquí están._

Se dijo la bruja tras descubrir los dichosos diarios y álbumes de la familia, pero había sido uno en particular el que había llamado la atención de la joven, era un grueso álbum de piel negra, la joven lo tomó entre sus manos y sopló el polvo, se sorprendió al ver el título del álbum, que aunque apenas legíble…

_"Familia Granger" _

…Fue lo que Hermione distinguió a leer, fue en ese momento cuando sintió la presencia de Jean Mary, quien la observaba quedamente, ambas se miraron a la una, Hermione aun veía increíble el enorme parecido entre ambas, solo eran pequeños detalles los que la distinguía una a la otra.

- **_Ese era el álbum de la familia, si hay algo que no recuerde, debería estar ahí…_**- susurró el fantasma desapareciendo y apareciendo a lado de Hermione, quien sorprendida se había sobresaltado un poco.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de dar inicio a esto…- dijo la muchacha mientras abría el dichoso libro familiar.

Hermione observaba un sinfín de pequeñas fotografías familiares, Jean Mary sonrío mientras lograba identificar a varios personajes que veía a través del papel, la castaña por otro lado se encontraba sorprendida, era increíble cómo el tiempo no parecía haber arruinado aquellas fotografías en movimiento.

Entonces una pregunta llegó a ella cómo un relámpago, fugaz y deslumbrante, causando un sonoro ruido dentro de su cabeza, la ex leona se giró hacia Jean, quien estaba de pie tras de ella inclinada ligeramente hacia el frente.

- **_ ¿Sucede algo, querida? – preguntó Jean Mary._**

- Oye Jean…- Hermione pareció pensar un poco lo que iba a preguntar, aun le parecía muy extraño llamar al fantasma con un nombre que normalmente lo utilizaba con su madre, pero aun así, continuó.-…No te lo había preguntado por qué tontamente no había caído en cuenta pero…cuando estabas viva ¿Podías usar magia, eras una bruja Jean Mary? – tras la pregunta Jean sonrío un poco.

- **_ Extrañamente Hermione, en aquel tiempo… mi madre y yo éramos las únicas que teníamos acceso a la magia, cuando Ian se casó y nació Jean Leandré, mientras crecía me di cuenta que también ella era una bruja, muy poderosa déjame agregar, Ian y su esposa tuvieron tres hijos, Jean Leandré, Jean Carlo y Joan Maurice… Jean Leandré murió cuando tenía dieciocho años en un accidente de caballo, no me enteré muy bien, tras su muerte Ian y lo que quedaba de la familia se marcharon y jamás los volví a ver hasta muchos años después… un final muy triste para una chica tan joven ¿No te parece?_ **– Hermione había escuchado el corto relato familiar.- Lo más extraño es que Jean Carlo y Joan Maurice no daban indicios de poseer un grao de magia en sus cuerpos…

- ¿Qué pasó con ellos, no volviste a saber algo de tu hermano y tus sobrinos?

Jean Mary pareció pensarlo, Hermione le observó, la fantasma parecía querer recordar algo, por su mirada oscura Hermione concluyó que estaba esforzándose.

- **_ ¡Si! Ian volvió a casa muchos años más tarde… ¡Oh, Merlín bendito! ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarme de eso?! – gritó de frustración mientras desaparecía y aparecía al otro lado de la habitación que hoy pertenecía a Hermione.- Ian regresó a casa después de…. Muchísimos años, ya estaba muy viejo, oh, se parecía tanto a padre… su cabello antes castaño en esos momentos estaba tan blanco, todo su cráneo cubierto de canas y su piel… su piel antes tersa y suave ahora era arrugada… fue a casa a morir, su esposa y sus hijos lo habían acompañado…._**- Jean guardó silencio mientras miraba a Hermione, esta espero a que la joven siguiera narrando aquella parte de la historia de su Familia.

- ¿Qué sucedió después? – preguntó curiosa.

- _**Fue…algo aterrador, yo estaba en la alcoba con mi hermano, esperando el momento, recuerdo haber tenido miedo, no quería que mi hermano supiera que estaba ahí, fue cuando me oculté en las sombras mientras esperaba su momento de partir… y cuando sucedió un haz de luz cubrió su cuerpo…sabía que sus hijos y su esposa no podían verlo más que su alma y la mía… más a mí no se me permitió ir más allá… algo me retenía en este mundo, dentro de esta casa…- la voz del espectro parecía turbulenta, preocupada y cargada de dolor que era incapaz de descargar, Hermione seguía escuchando en silencio.**_- …Tras su muerte, Jean Carlo había comprado un corcel, era precioso y lo había traído a casa, él y su hermano menor tenían pensado hacer del terreno Granger una granja…

Hermione abrió los ojos en son de sorpresa, sabía que algo malo había sucedido, no supo él por qué ni las razones, pero algo dentro de ella se había estremecido y sacudido tanto, que aquello le causó temor a la leona.

- **_Murió… todo pasó tan rápido y yo apenas lo vi, estaba domando a ese animal salvaje dentro del corral… ¡Oh, Merlín, sus gritos….eran horribles, pobre mujer, pobre Joan!_**

Jean Mary guardó silencio entonces, Hermione aún observaba al fantasma, la pobre chica no podía llorar pero ahí estaba esa sensación de tristeza que la estaba ahogando y consumiendo poco a poco por toda la eternidad.

- Pobre Jean Carlo…- susurró la leona.

- _** Yo… no pude imaginarme cómo debió haberse sentido mi cuñada al perder a sus dos hijos… a un par de Jean…**_- ante aquel último comentario, Hermione levantó la cabeza, despegando la mirada de aquel álbum para mirar a la joven.

- ¿Qué dijiste, Jean? – preguntó una sorprendida Hermione.

- **_ ¿Sobre la pérdida de dos Jean?_ **– contestó ella, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

Tras la muerte de Jean Mary, sus sobrinos Jean Leandré y Jean Carlo habían perdido la vida en un catastrófico accidente.

- ¿Jean Mary…que edad tenías cuando moriste? – preguntó Hermione temiendo que su teoría fuera cierta, Jean pareció pensársela un poco tras la pregunta.

- **_Querrás decir cuando me asesinaron… tenia dieciocho años…._**- contestó el espectro muy segura de si misma de que alguien le había quitado su vida a tan tierna edad, Hermione cerró los ojos por un segundo, tras abrirlos… - ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Hermione?

- Jean Mary, tú falleciste a los dieciocho años ¿no te parece que es demasiada coincidencia que tu sobrina, llevando tu nombre, también haya muerto a los dieciocho años? Edad que también tú tenías cuando supuestamente te asesinaron… - las palabras de la castaña parecieron golpear a Jean Mary con bastante fuerza, el fantasma había quedado por unos minutos tan perpleja que no pudo decir nada.

- Además… no sé por qué pero… sospecho que Jean Carlo también tenía dieciocho años cuando murió en ese accidente de caballo… igual que su hermana…

- **_ Tiene que ser una broma ¿No, Hermione?_ **– la voz de Jean Granger desde la entrada sorprendió a loa castaña y su antepasada, la mujer se adentró a la habitación con una charola con un plato con galletas y un vaso con jugo de arándanos.

Hermione envió a su madre una mirada bastante profunda, pero aun así, Jean comprendió lo que su hija había querido decir.

- _**Un nombre maldito…**_- dijo Jean mientras se sentaba a lado de Hermione, dejando la charla a uh lado, la mujer tomó entre sus manos el libro de fotografías y que para sus sorpresa, algo de entre sus páginas había caído al suelo, Jean Granger lo tomó entre sus manos y lo giró, era otra fotografía…

- ¡Por Merlín bendito! – chilló Hermione Granger al ver la imagen, Jean se acercó y abrió los ojos de par en par, aquella foto…

Ahí, en esa imagen que Jean Granger sostenía entre sus temblorosas manos, estaban dos personas, dos jóvenes enamorados que se veían, a primera vista uno siempre piensa que no hay problema alguno con que una pareja se mire y se sonrían, lo que había asombrado y dejado en ascuas a la leona y su madre… fue el aspecto de aquel muchacho.

- **_ Dominic Malfoy… Hermione… es el culpable de todas mis desgracias._**- se escuchó decir a Jean, pero Hermione no le prestaba demasiada atención, aquel susodicho Dominic Malfoy era la viva copia de Draco Malfoy, la joven bruja se maldijo mentalmente y algo muy dentro de ella le decía a gritos que esa mañana no sería la última vez que vería a Malfoy.

Hermione y el fantasma de Jean continuaron buscando entre las cosas que habían encontrado en el baúl, había demasiadas fotografías, unas demasiado aterradoras, otras demasiado chistosas como para reprimir una sonrisa en Hermione, lo más curioso es que cada una de ellas tenía una fecha, la castaña se percató de algo, no había fotografías más allá del 19 de Septiembre de 1096, cosa que le dejó con un sentimiento extraño dentro de ella.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Hermione después de guardar los libros dentro de baúl, se percató que ahí había un par de prendas, Jean sonrío al ver el vestido blanco.

- **_No lo sé… es demasiado juvenil para que haya pertenecido a madre, tal vez fue mío…_**- fue la respuesta de Jean Mary.

- ¿Y esta gabardina? Por lo que vi en las fotografías, tus hermanos o padre no usaban ropa tan fina de no ser necesario ¿de quién…? – pero Hermione interrumpió su propia pregunta al ver el gravado en el pecho de aquel vestuario viejo y polvoriento.

**_'DM'_**

Hermione levanto una mirada hacia Jean, quien se había quedado en silencio simplemente al entender a quién pertenecía la vieja gabardina, la castaña bajó la mirada, se puso de pie y le dio una fuerte sacudida a la prenda hasta que una gigantesca nube de polvo las cubrió por completo y fu cuando algo muy extraño sucedió.

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO _**

_ 'Cuando el polvo se hubo desvanecido, Hermione se percató de que algo estaba sucediendo, estaba en su casa, en la misma habitación que estaba ocupando en ella pero a la vez, no era la misma, se giró en un movimiento rápido cuando la puerta de abrió de un golpe._

- _¡Tienes que entenderlo Jean, para esa mujer ustedes dos no eres más que un capricho de él que pronto acabará, por eso lo acepta por el momento! – Hermione escuchó el grito de aquel joven, quienes habían entrado a la recamara habían sido Jean Mary y su hermano mayor, Lisandro, quien parecía un basilisco con aquel ceño fruncido y aquella voz ronca, incluso Hermione se había atemorizado, cosa que Jean Mary no hizo, simplemente se giró y enfrentó a su hermano._

- _¡Pues será cosa nuestra Lisandro, nos amamos y ya encontraremos la manera de estar juntos! – le contestó ella con los puños cerrados temblándoles violentamente._

- _¿Qué carajos está pasando aquí? – se preguntó la castaña, rápidamente comprendió que tal vez aquella gabardina había sido responsable de ese pequeño viaje, pero si los hermanos Granger no podían verla, eso significaba que posiblemente la gabardina poseía una especia de recuerdo que la había enviado directamente hasta esa época._

- _Jean, no lo entiendes… papá no está muy contento con esto, los Malfoy son una Familia de sangre pura… ellos no se relacionan con nosotros… ¿Tienes idea de lo que van a hacerte esas mujeres cuando se enteren que tú y su futuro cabeza de Familia tienen en común? – Lisandro realmente se veía preocupado, Hermione levantó ambas cejas, hasta ella misma se hubiera alarmado su alguna hermana mantuviera una relación romántica con un Malfoy._

- _No me importa… amo a Dominic más de lo que ustedes creen y él siente lo miso por mí, así que hazte un favor, Lisandro…déjame en paz ¡Déjame disfrutar de mi romance con Dominic! – tras aquella respuesta, Jean se había irado y acercado a la cama, se sentó a la orilla de esta sin mirar a su hermano._

- _Estás cometiendo un grave error…_

- _Tal vez…- interrumpió Jean Mary…- pero será uno maravilloso y del cual no me arrepentiré nunca, estoy segura… - dijo ella, Hermione vio como Lisandro apretujaba la quijada con fuerza, sus ojos marrones se habían oscurecido aún más, estaba más que enojado._

- _Eres una testaruda y necia… esa Familia no va a descansar hasta verte destruida y te alejes de él…_

- _Su amor es lo único que me basta, en este mundo no todo es miel sobre hojuelas hermanito y si tengo que ir en contra de Lissandra Y Alexandria Malfoy, que así sea… Pero nadie va a decir que renuncié a Dominic así de fácil…- no supo por qué pero ambas, tanto Jean como Hermione sonrieron ante aquellas palabras, Lisandro cerró los ojos un momento, intentando mantener la calma, al abrirlos, la claridad de su mirada volvió en sí._

- _Solo espero que este 'amor' que dice él que siente por ti… no sea tan falso como la amabilidad de su madre y su hermana… porque te conozco Jean Mary… y estoy seguro de que si algo sale mal entre ustedes dos… será suficiente para destruirte por completo._

- _¡Soy más fuerte de lo que crees!_

- _Lo eres… pero eres una maldita sentimental… si llegas a perder a Malfoy… tú vas a derrumbarte… ¡Merlín, sueltas el llanto cada vez que aplastas a una hormiga!_

- _¡No es cierto…! – respondió ella bastante molesta por el comentario, ambos hermanos se quedaron el silencio mientras Hermione presenciaba aquello, Lisandro levantó una ceja, enviándole un mensaje a Jean.- bueno… solo un poco.- dijo ella, tras aquello ambos soltaron la carcajada._

- _Eres un caso perdido…- dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella y la envolvía con sus brazos. _

_Hermione sintió un poco de envidia al verlos así ¿Cuánto hubiera dado ella por tener un hermano mayor o aunque sea uno más pequeño que ella? La joven leona se estremeció cuando todo comenzó a dar vueltas, y de repente, la joven bruja se vio en otro escenario, esta vez se encontraba en el bosque, donde los rayos del sol no penetraban completamente, así que el juego de luz y sombra era causante de un extraño efecto bajo los árboles, donde se encontraban Jean Mary y Dominic Malfoy, este último con esa vieja gabardina de botones de plata que Hermione había encontrado en el baúl._

- _¿Te ha dicho algo tu hermano? – preguntó el rubio mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello de ella, Jean sonrío tristemente. _

- _Típico… madre y padre no dijeron nada, pero estoy segura que a papá no le ha gustado nada, Ian no se ha enterado y Lisandro pues… es un necio por naturaleza.- dijo ella mientras levantaba la mirada y le observaba._

_Hermione comprendió en ese momento cuanto era lo que ella lo amaba a él, sus marrones ojos enfocaron a Dominic Malfoy quien sonreía abiertamente, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos y alineados. _

- _Bien, ya sabes lo que mi madre y hermana piensan… ¿Pero no me importa, ya lo sabes verdad? _

- _Lo sé…_

- _Te amo…- dijo de repente él mientras reposaba su frente sobre la de ella y se miraban._

- _Eso también lo sé…- respondió ella con una sonrisa. _

- _¡Señorita Granger, eso no era lo que quería escucharle decir! – exclamó el falsamente indignado, Jean soltó la carcajada._

- _¡Señor Malfoy, ya debería saber cuánto lo amo yo a usted! – gritó ella mientras se alejaba, pero no había dado dos pasos cuando fue atrapada entre los brazos del hombre al que amaba más allá de la razón._

- _¡Usted es merecedora de un castigo por tal atrevimiento! – fue lo único que dijo antes de comenzar a hacerle cosquillas en los costados, Jean intentaba alejarse mientras se reía enloquecidamente, hasta que sus bruscos movimientos los llevó a ambos al suelo._

_Rápidamente Hermione se sintió lo suficientemente incomoda cuando les vio tirados en el suelo, ella con su largo cabello regado por toda la hierba, él manteniéndose sobre ella ayudándose con sus brazos para no aplastarla. _

_Ellos eran felices aun después de que sus Familias se oponían completamente, Dominic y Jean Mary se mantenían juntos, firme en permanecer así, pero algo dentro de la castaña se estremeció al saber cuál había sido el final de todo aquello. Después de un rato de besos y caricias sobre la hierba, Hermione les vio ponerse de pie, ella siguió sonriendo y él continuó admirándola en silencio, de repente, una ráfaga de viento fresco sopló a su alrededor. _

_Él se quitó la gabardina._

- _Toma, está comenzando a hacer frío….- mientras decía, cubría el cuerpo de la joven con su propia vestimenta._

- _No estoy tan lejos de casa, lo soportaré… pero.._

- _Pero nada, quédate con él, así si me extrañas… solo tendrás que abrazarte a él…- le susurró al oído mientras ella sonreía, un par de segundos después estaban besándose de nuevo._

_Hermione no se movió si quiera, pero mientras la pareja se besaba y despedía un millón de veces, la castaña se estremeció y sorprendió ver una silueta en la lejanía, ella dio un paso al frente e intentó enfocar la mirada, tal vez y con un poco de suerte averiguaría quien era, pero la distancia que la separaba de aquel desconocido era demasiado, para ella solo era una sombra tras los árboles, la castaña intentó ir tras él o ella, pero una fuerza desconocida la había rodeado, el jalón fue tan fuerte que la castaña estaba segura que daría alguna evidencia de ello… había vuelto, Hermione lo sabía…'_

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

- Hermione… Hermione… Hermione, despierta…Hija…

- Estoy bien mamá…- dijo de repente la muchacha mientras abría los ojos en rápidos parpadeos, Jean Granger y Jean Mary suspiraron de alivio, su madre le ayudó a ponerse de pie, no sabía que era lo que había pasado, pero lo que había visto seguro era un recuerdo del pasado que había quedado adherido a la gabardina.

- ¿Hermione, que ha pasado? Jean Mary comentó que…

- Fue la Gabardina mamá, había algo mágico en ella, algo poderoso que me llevó a otro sitio…- explicó la muchacha tras sentarse a la orilla de la cama y observar a Jean Mary.

- **_ ¿Qué fue lo que viste?_** – preguntó Jean Mary con desconcierto.

- Tú y tu hermano discutían en esta recamara respecto a tu relación con Dominic Malfoy, luego estaba en el bosque y los miré Jean Mary… a ti y a Dominic Malfoy, jugando, riéndose…amándose, se veían tan felices… no me explico cómo fue que terminaron así… de verdad ustedes se amaban…- respondió Hermione, Jean Granger volteó a ver a Jean Mary, quien estaba desconcertada.- …además no fue todo lo que vi, estaban en el bosque, si, pero más allá, escondida había alguien… alguien que los observaba desde lejos, sospecho que esta persona sea quien sea… puede estar tras tu muerte…

- **_ Fue Dominic…_**

- ¡Basta con eso! – gritó Hermione levantándose de un brinco.- ¡No sabes si realmente pasó eso, puede que todo ese tiempo hayas estado equivocada… ni siquiera recuerdas como fue que moriste Jean! Culpar al hombre que claramente amabas y te amaba es signo de que algo no está nada bien… tal vez sea parte del maleficio que te fue lanzado…- Hermione miró tranquila a Jean Mary, quien simplemente se mantenía quieta.

- _**No es fácil Hermione.**_- comenzó a decir ella.- **_No cuando es el único sentimiento que te ata a un pasado que no recuerdas de todo…_** - fue su simple explicación, después de eso, Jean Mary desapareció frente a Hermione y su madre.

Hermione lo sabía, lo supo en el momento en que había visto aquella sombra en la lejanía mientras Jean Mary y Dominic se encontraban, alguien había estado tras la muerte de Jean y si tenía un poco de suerte lo averiguaría, la castaña entrecerró los ojos, no sabía por qué pero algo le decía dentro _de ella que **ya venía siendo hora de que Draco Malfoy interviniera**. _

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Draco observaba al fantasma que habitaba la mansión de su familia por más de quinientos años, que tras su muerte cuyo destino era vagar dentro de las paredes de mármol de aquella mansión, no bastándole a quien fuera que lo condenó a tal cruel destino, el fantasma de Dominic era incapaz de salir de la mansión, Draco se puso de pie, su abuelo, su padre y él mismo habían estado intentando averiguar algo interrogando a los retratos, pero no habían descubierto nada del otro mundo, ni siquiera el tan mencionado Diario de Demitriv Malfoy, quien tras los siguientes dos años antes de irse de casa para no volver más, había estado escribiendo, Lucius pensaba que Demitriv tal vez sabría algo pero encontrar el Diario les llevaría más tiempo de lo que pensaban.

- **_Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo…_**- fue el triste comentario de Dominic, Draco le había prometido ayudarle y eso era lo que iba a hacer, el heredero del patriarcado Malfoy se puso de pie de un brinco, todos ellos habían estado en la sala de estar, Abraxas y Lucius leyendo el profeta en sus respectivos asientos, Draco y Dominic con sus propios pensamientos perdidos en ellos.

- ¿Draco, a dónde vas? – preguntó Lucius al notar la marcha de su hijo.

- Si queremos ayudar a Dominic a descansar en paz, tengo que ir a buscar a alguien…- contestó el rubio, Lucius se puso de pie.

- ¿A la señorita Granger? Aún no estamos seguros que Hermione Granger sea descendiente de…

- **_Lo es…_**- intervino Dominic.- **_La señorita Hermione Jean Granger es descendiente de Jean Mary…_** - Lucius le envió una mirada fugaz que fue difícil de interpretar, pero tras regresar su atención a su hijo…

- Granger está en esa vieja casucha, padre… tal vez Jean Mary tenía algo que pueda ayudarnos a resolver este misterio del Maleficio… - fueron sus palabras.

- No creo que averiguar quién fue el que lanzó el hechizo sea la solución, tenemos que averiguar cómo romperlo. – habló Abraxas mientras bajaba el periódico para mirar a su nieto e hijo.

- Pero averiguar por qué lo hizo sí que es importante para romper la maldición, tal vez esto sea más grande que solo un hechizo que lo mantiene entre dos mundos…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Lucius a su hijo, Dominic prestó atención a Draco ante la pregunta.

- Me refiero… a que Dominic debió haber hecho algo lo suficientemente malo como para ganarse un pase al limbo… Perder la mayoría de sus memorias y cada tanto tiempo revivir lo sucedido… en otras palabras, alguien creyó necesario enviarlo al infierno para purgar eternamente algún acto verdaderamente aberrante.

- **_¡Yo no hice nada!_** – gritó Dominic bastante molesto ate esas palabras, Draco se mantuvo inexpresivo.

- Eso no lo recuerdas tú… así que o me dejan ir a buscar a Granger… o te quedas vagando en esta mansión eternamente, me pregunto que pasaría si la mansión llegara a derrumbarse hasta volverse cenizas… ¿Seguirías aquí, encerrado simplemente en una zona en especial? – Lucius y Abraxas no dijeron nada más, Dominic simplemente soltó una maldición y desapareció aun sabiendo que Draco tenía toda la razón.

- Ve a buscar a la señorita Granger, Draco… y más te vale que quiera cooperar con nosotros…- sentenció Lucius Malfoy mientras volvía su mirada a la lectura, Draco no dijo nada, tan sereno como había permanecido, así salió de la mansión, sus ojos grises brillaban con determinación, si Granger no quería ayudarle, ya vería él como la obligaba, un simple _imperius_ sería suficiente para convencerla y así, con Hermione Granger en sus pensamientos, Draco Malfoy se dirigió hacia los terrenos de los Granger.

_Hermione caminaba por el sendero rodeado de trigo._

_Draco se encaminaba por el frondoso bosque._

_Ella pensando en solucionar el problema de Jean Mary._

_Él en busca de cumplir su promesa a Dominic._

_La castaña se detuvo a la orilla de la cerca de madera podrida._

_El rubio se detuvo en la división de ambos terrenos._

_Hermione y Draco se sujetaron a las viejas tablas que los separaban…_

- ¡Malfoy/Granger necesito tú ayuda y quieras o no lo vas a hacer! – gritaron los dos sorprendiéndose al instante de lo coordinados que habían estado al decir aquello.

Jean los observaba desde la entrada de la casa, sabía que en el momento en que volvió a escuchar el apellido Malfoy entendió que las cosas no volverían a ser tranquilas nunca más, cerró los ojos por un momento, **_Luc_**… el nombre de aquel al que había amado tan intensamente retumbaba en su cabeza como un golpe duro a una campana, ese chico se parecía demasiado a _él_…**demasiado.**

* * *

_¿Y luego, que les pareció? a partir de aquí Draco y Hermione tendrán aún más protagonismo y por si no lo notaron Lucius y Jane también, hay mucho por escribir y mucho por descubrir, en realidad esto me está gustando cada vez más, ideas se me están viniendo a la mente... por cierto... estén a la espera de Theodore Nott, quien no solo será el amigo intelectual de Draco Malfoy._

_Bien, me gustaría revelar algo sobre la historia, El Maleficio fue lanzado originalmente a Dominic Malfoy ¿Pero por qué también afectó a Jean Mary? ¿Y que tiene que ver todo esto con la fecha de nacimiento de Hermione, es algo que iré explicando tal vez el siguiente capitulo o más adelante, otra cosa que me gustaría que supieran, es que el nombre de Jean realmente está maldito, ya se me ocurrió algo que a Hermione y a su madre les sucedió y podrían considerarlos efectos de la maldición... _

_¿Recuerdan el acto de amor de Lily Evans por su hijo? que cuya repercusión fue un extraña protección que envolvió a Harry Potter hasta que fuera mayor... pues bien, algo sí ocurrirá... _

_Pues bueno, como ya saben esto es un Dramione pero como soy yo... no se los voy a poner fácil es por eso que eh invitado a Theodore Nott, voy a confesarles algo, aunque a mi me gusta el personaje de Ronald Weasley en mi personal fue un catastrófico error de **JK** emparejarlo con Hermione... no se me vayan a enojar, pero es mi opinión._

_Pero en fin, les dejo un saludote y miles de agradecimientos..._

**¡DEJAR REVIEWS PARA MI SI ES IMPORTANTE, ME REFRESCA, ME INSPIRA Y ME ALEGRA! **


	5. Un Pacto de Paz

**HOLA...**

_Un Saludo para aquellas personas que se toman su tiempo para comentar, en verdad es de Gran importancia para mi, les dedico este Capítulo a cada una de las personas que leen el Fic, sobre todo a las que comentan, Gracias, espero les guste este Capítulo..._

**B**_lack**A**thena._

**_ESTE CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A :_**

_**Vaale Lagos.**- Gracias Linda, espero te guste este Capítulo, un saludo enorme._

_**HyuaHaruka.-** Efectivamente, no lo voy a negar... como tampoco voy a ocultar que tengo preparado para ellos un Capítulo para conocer lo sucedido con ellos dos y él por qué se separaron. Gracias, muchos saludos._

_**MARI.-** Hola...! en realidad no te equivocas en nada, solo que a la maldición que rodea a Jean Granger debido a su nombre irá un poco más lejos, pero eso lo revelaré más adelante, que bueno que te esté gustando, esperemos sigua así, Saludos y muchas Gracias por leer... :) _

* * *

**(El Maleficio)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Un pacto de Paz._**

_'… Fuimos felices, nos amábamos… _

_Nada de lo que los demás nos dijera importara, y tal vez, ese había sido nuestro pequeño y fatal error, no recuero nada acerca de mi muerte, ni siquiera sé cómo fue que terminé dentro de mi propia casa sin la oportunidad de poder ser libre…_

_Fuimos castigados por amarnos._

_Fue una hermosa mañana de Septiembre, cuando el odio de los demás nos hizo despertar de ese ensueño en el que vivíamos, precisamente nos encontrábamos en casa de los Malfoy, Dominic insistía en que debía conocer a su familia, yo sonreí como estúpida cuando me lo propuso. _

_No había siquiera terminado de subir los escalones cuando la presencia de Lissandra Malfoy se alzó frente a nosotros, todo fue gritos de odio y desprecio, finalmente regrese a casa, no recuero haber sido insultada y humillada a tal grado en toda mi vida, solo recuerdo haber llorado por horas, ni siquiera el abrazo y los besos de mi amado Dominic pudieron silenciar esa enorme tristeza dentro de mi…' _

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO_**

_'…Mi Familia no lo aceptaban, al menos el del problema era mi madre y mi hermana, fue tal vez, el peor día de mi vida, después de haberla perdido, solo sé, que mi presencia a su lado no bastó para borrar el mal momento que mi madre y Alessandria le habían hecho pasar. _

_Verla llorar tan desconsoladamente me había hecho rabiar, fue como una llama naciendo en mi pecho, expandiéndose por todo el cuerpo, solo atiné a abrazarla y mantenerla junto a mí, ni madre no la aceptaba solo por no ser una bruja de sangre pura… _

_Madre encontraba, nunca lo supe, oportunidades para acercarse a ella, Jean era una experta en ocultar sus emociones, pero cuando le miraba a los ojos y hurgaba en aquel mar de chocolate, me daba cuenta de lo que había pasado. Fueron meses en los que nos fue imposible vernos, madre prácticamente había jurado sobre la tumba de su padre, que haría hasta lo imposible por separarnos, hasta la fecha me pregunto si fue ella la responsable de lograrlo. _

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO_**

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se encontraban sentados a los pies de un enorme árbol, el rubio Mao recargado sobre el tronco, con sus brazos cruzados y la barbilla en alto, con su mirada fija en la castaña, parecía el rey del mundo con aquella pose, la ex leona predilecta había llevado un álbum, faltaba muy poco para que este callera a pedazos, debía ser demasiado viejo, incluso Dumbledore debía verse como un simple feto a lado de este.

- Jean Mary y su madre, Lenna Granger, eran las únicas en su familia en tener acceso a la magia, por lo tanto debe haber registros de ella en el Ministerio…- decía la joven bruja mientras le ofrecía el viejo libro de fotos al rubio, Draco desenvolvió los brazos y tomó el dichoso álbum.

- Vaya, vaya… pero si es un jodido Clon tuyo, Granger…- comentó el muchacho en el momento en que le echó un vistazo a las fotografías.

- Aún sigo sin poder creerlo, supongo que mi cerebro aún no puede encontrar manera de digerir todo esto, Malfoy…

- Típico de ti Granger, solo crees posible todo aquello que encuentras dentro de un libro… - fue el comentario del muchacho, Hermione frunció el ceño.

- Mira Malfoy, si vamos hacer esto, será mejor que llevemos las cosas tranquilas, quiero resolver esto cuanto antes…- la muchacha se puso de pie y quitó de las manos de su acompañante el libro familiar.

- ¡Lo estaba mirando!

- ¡Ni siquiera me has prestado atención a lo que he dicho! – regañó la bruja mientras se llevaba las manos a las caderas.

- Bien Granger, no es cómo si yo estuviera muy contento en tener un fantasma en casa ¿Sabes? Así que…. Ve prendiendo ese cerebro tuyo y hazlo brillar, como siempre…

- Eres un insoportable Malfoy… en fin, repasemos lo que hemos logrado unir con tu historia y la mía…

- Si insistes…- contestó el en tono aburrido.

Draco y Hermione ya sabían de por demás, que en algún tiempo muy en el pasado, sus antepasados habían cruzado caminos, que de alguna manera u otra, alguien, que debía ser Mago o Bruja, no contento con su relación, les había maldecido.

- Tal vez esa persona fue la responsable de la muerte de Jean Mary…- comentó Hermione mientras se encaminaba con Malfoy hacia la entrada de los terrenos, el rubio le miró de reojo.

- Dominic no recuerda lo que sucedió con su muerte, pero por lo que sabemos de los retratos de sus padres, se suicidó…

- ¿Cometió suicidio? Tal vez, saber a su amada lejos de él terminó por deprimirlo y finalmente optó por quitarse la vida…

Draco sonrío de medio lado, un segundo más soltó una fuerte carcajada que llamó la atención de la leona, esta le veía como si el chico tuviera un tercer ojo en la frente, literal.

- Vaya Granger, eres una romántica empedernida… - le dijo mientras continuaba sonriendo, Hermione se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario.

- Solo estoy sacando conclusiones, Malfoy….- le dijo ella con desespero, ambos continuaron andando hasta que se detuvieron al final del sendero.

- No importa si lo eres o no, Granger, a fin de cuentas eres igual que las demás chicas, con un poco más de cerebro y con un insano gusto por la lectura… pero romántica hasta los huesos a fin de cuentas.

- Tú qué sabes Malfoy… ¿Qué sabes tú de mi más allá de que soy la amiga sangre sucia de Harry Potter…? Nada Malfoy… - Draco le miraba de soslayo mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras, fue cuestión de segundos cuando él se detuvo y la tomó de la mano.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos…

- ¿Quieres saber que más se de ti además de esas estupideces que mencionaste, Granger? Pues bien, aquí te va… sé que eres una sabelotodo insufrible, que te encanta meter las narices entre los libros, que además de ese hobby ridículo por la lectura, te encanta hacerla de samaritana, que salvabas a cararajada y el pobretón pasándoles tus deberes… que más de una ocasión arriesgaste tú vida por ese par de idiotas... – Hermione estaba que no cabía de la sorpresa, Malfoy por otro lado se había detenido al ver la reacción de la muchacha…- pero eso no es todo Granger…. También sueles morderte el labio inferior cuando estás nerviosa, cuando no te gusta algo fulminas a la gente con la mirada, aunque estos idiotas ni se percatan de ello porque no les interesa o simplemente se hacen los imbéciles, más de lo que están, claro… odias romper las reglas pero está más que claro que por los demás y si era algo excepcional, lo hacías… cosa que me da a entender es que eres brutalmente noble… No Granger, si entre los dos hay alguien que no conoce al otro, esa eres tú…

Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione Granger se había quedado sin palabras, la castaña observó al rubio, se miraban fijamente intentando buscar algo dentro de los ojos del otro.

- Eres un idiota si piensas que no te conozco ni un poco, Malfoy… me sorprende que me conozcas a grandes rasgos… pero te voy a dar créditos solo porque eres tú Malfoy… el simple hecho de que eres tú ya lo hace increíble… deja que se los cuente a…

- ¡Ah, No, Granger, eso sí que no, no vas a meter a San Potty y la comadreja pobretona en esto! ¡Nuestra Familia, nuestro problema! ¿entendiste? – gritó el rubio mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la sacudía, en el momento en que la castaña había intentado mencionar a sus amigos.

- ¡Ya entendí Malfoy, nosotros dos nada más! – chilló la joven bruja mientras se zafaba de las sacudidas del Mago. - ¡Eres un salvaje, maldito hurón de pacotilla!

Había resultado más fácil si ambos se hubieran trasladado al Ministerio por medio de la red flu, pero tanto para Hermione como para Draco, que la chica regresara ese sitio, era demasiado incómodo, así que, ahí estaban ambos, tomando un carruaje, el cual los llevaría directamente hasta el Ministerio de magia.

Hermione un par de horas antes había enviado una lechuza al Ministro de magia, Kingsley Schakletbot, avisando de su llegada.

- Tú y tus… influencias Granger…- había comentado Draco con un tono de burla.

- Eres el menos indicado para decirme eso, Malfoy.- fue su respuesta, ella también había sonreído.

Kingsley no había tenido ningún problema en llevarlos a la sección de crímenes Mágicos, el asunto era el encarado del lugar, aparentemente William Croomer y Lucius Malfoy habían tenido problemas en el pasado, la presencia de Draco Malfoy en su recinto era algo que no iba a tolerar, el muchacho era como una mugre que ensuciaba su lugar de trabajo.

- ¿Se da cuenta que está actuando ridículamente? - preguntó el rubio, Hermione su puso tensa cuando vio el rostro colorado del hombre.

- ¡No voy a permitir que me hable usted de este modo, maldito mocoso de…!

- ¡Señor Croomer, por Merlín bendito, necesitamos encontrar unos documentos importantes tanto para Malfoy y para mí! No me obligue a tener que llamar a Harry para que intervenga.- la mención de Harry Potter en todo aquello fue una pieza clave para que el Jefe del departamento les permitiera entrar, nadie le negaba nada a Harry Potter, si alguien se llegaba a enterar de que le habían puesto trabas a él o a sus mejores amigos, entonces estaban en problemas. Graves.

- Muy bien, señorita Granger…. Usted Malfoy más le vale que cuide de esos archivos, cualquier daño o alteración será el culpable…

- Si, si, si, ahora cállese que me dio migraña tan solo oír sus chillidos de banshee…

- ¡Malfoy! – gritó espantada la castaña.

- Como sea…- Lo ignoró olímpicamente…- ¿Qué archivos busca, señorita Granger.

- Bueno… el crimen ocurrió hace bastante tiempo, pero por lo que eh investigado, en esa época ya se llevaba un registro y por ser la víctima hija de una importante familia, pues… se llevó una rigurosa investigación…

- ¿Cuándo murió ella, cuál era su nombre? – preguntó el señor Croomer.

- Su nombre esa Jean Mary Granger… tenía dieciocho años, murió a mediados de septiembre…- respondió la castaña, Draco estaba serio observando a aquel par, frunció el ceño cuando vio los ojos sorprendidos del hombre.

- ¿Ha dicho usted, Granger? – preguntó, Hermione asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Si... Jean Mary Granger ¿Le suena el caso? – preguntó ella.

- Bueno señorita Granger, debo suponer que es familiar suyo ¿Verdad?

- Sí señor, lo es…

- Bueno, usted y este… señor Malfoy tienen suerte, ayer por la mañana comenzamos con la limpieza, los contenedores mágicos están demasiados llenos y decidimos deshacernos de los más antiguos… si sigue usted el corredor hasta el fondo, a mano derecha, hasta el fondo, luego gira a la izquierda y ahí encontrara una puerta roja, dentro de la sala están los contenedores que estamos a punto de destruir… solo tiene que conjurar un accio contenedor Granger y este aparecerá ante usted… - dicho aquello, Hermione dio las gracias a William Croomer, Draco y este se lanzaron su última mirada de odio y desprecio.

- Es un idiota de pies a cabeza.- masculló el rubio una vez alejado de ese hombre de aspecto de duendecillo.

- A saber lo que tiene en tu contra Malfoy… con tus antecedentes tan largos, sería difícil…

- Yo a ese cretino de mierda no eh hecho nada…

Ambos se encontraban recorriendo los pasillos blancos hasta que finalmente encontraron la puerta rojiza, Draco abrió la puerta y permitió a Hermione entrar primero.

- Vaya Malfoy… que caballeroso eres, hasta parece mentira…- se burló ella mientras entraba.

- Soy un encanto Granger… que no lo hayas sabido ver, no es problema mío.

- ¡Ay por Merlín! ¿Encanto tú? ¡Pues si a tu actitud de niño mimado, arrogante y pedante le lamas encanto, Malfoy…entonces tu irradias encanto hasta por las axilas! – le dijo ella mientras se detenía frente a un corredor lleno de estantes tan altos, que les era difícil ver hasta donde llegaban.

- Muy graciosa Granger, no sabía que tuvieras sentido del humor…

- Ya vez que no me conoces tan bien como presumes…

- Te conozco lo suficiente como para escribir un libro de tu vida…

- ¿Ah sí, y como le llamarías? ¿el infierno escolar de Hermione Granger? Genial Malfoy, porque serías el autor tanto del libro como de ese infierno que me hiciste pasar.- Draco soltó una carcajada ante aquel comentario.

- Definitivamente, deberías ser comediante…

- ¿Si? Pues tú deberías ser un hurón botador, a no… eso ya lo fuiste hace años… ¡Accio contenedor Granger! – Ante aquella respuesta Draco sonrío de medio lado, ambos Mago y Bruja observaron con calma cómo un pequeño contenedor de color verde muy desgastado salía de entre los estantes, Hermione pudo apreciar el nombre de 'Jean Mary Granger' con letras doradas, la joven se estremeció un poco cuando esta cayó sobre una de las solitarias mesas, Draco y ella se acercaron a la mesa, pero había sido ella quien retiró la tapa.

- Ella murió asesinada… y jura en el nombre de toda su familia que fue Dominic Malfoy quien arruinó su vida.- comentó Hermione mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el rubio, Malfoy ya la observaba.

- No tiene pruebas, Granger, tanto ella como Dominic no recuerdan cómo fueron sus últimos días de vida… ¿Qué crees que encontremos aquí? – preguntó el joven Mago mientras acercaba su rostro a la enorme caja, Hermione lo imitó, sacaron de ahí dentro carpetas que estaba a un paso de volverse cenizas, en ellas había gran cantidad de fotografías y anotaciones.

Hermione abrió una de las carpetas y observó las imágenes, la Bruja la dejó a un lado, los ojos estaban a punto de inundársele por las lágrimas, Draco le arrebató la carpeta rápidamente y observó fijamente y con claridad.

Malfoy sintió una corriente eléctrica que estremeció un poco su espalda, energía que viajó de esta hasta la punta de sus pies y la coronilla de su cabeza, entre sus manos la primera imagen con movimiento mostraba un lago, uno profundo, conocía el lugar, era propiedad de su familia y aunque el lago ya tenía siglos que se había secado, esa vieja cabaña que se encontraba al fondo, seguía de pie.

- Merlín…- susurró Draco mientras observaba la escena, el agua agitada se mecía de un lado a otro.

Ahí, dentro de aquella fotografía mágica, justo en la lejanía, apenas se podía apreciar un cuerpo, uno delgado y atrapado entre las ramas de un árbol caído, los grises ojos de Draco se elevaron para observa r a Granger, un segundo después volvía su atención al pedazo de papel, eran muy parecidas, demasiado pensó él…

- ¿Qué pasa? Malfoy, déjame verla…- pidió la joven, el rubio no dijo nada, simplemente le pasó el pedazo de papel y le miró.

No solo ver cómo el movimiento del agua golpeaba el cuerpo de Jean Mary, tampoco era saber que aquella bruja, en la cúspide de su juventud, había sido cruelmente arrebatada de su familia, Hermione miró profundamente aquella imagen, apenas era visible el cuerpo de Jean Mary, Draco le miró fruncir el ceño, Granger estaba buscando algo que le diera una pista.

- Malfoy… ¿Quién es él? Se parece mucho a ti… supongo que es un Malfoy…- después de un largo periodo de silencio, Hermione finalmente dijo algo, Draco se acercó a la fotografía y ambos, en silencio, observaron, justo en el lateral derecho de la fotografía, a un hombre joven, era alto y de hombros anchos, de cintura no tan estrecha como la de Draco, pero si muy parecido a él.

- Demitriv Malfoy, el hermano gemelo de Dominic…- respondió Draco mientras levantaba la mirada hacia ella, Hermione hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Dominic tenía un hermano gemelo? – el rubio sonrío ante el tono que la chica había utilizado.

- Verás Granger, un gemelo es cuando…

- ¡Ya sé que es un maldito gemelo, Malfoy! Pero si este es Demitriv, entonces Dominic Malfoy era idéntico a él… ¿en esas fechas donde se encontraba él? – preguntó la joven mientras dejaba sobre la mesa, la imagen, Draco tomó la segunda…

Una segunda fotografía provocó que Draco Malfoy sintiera un verdadero escalofrío, uno que no solo le sacudió el cuerpo, sino el alma, el corazón.

En esa imagen se podía ver claramente cómo Demitriv Malfoy llevaba en brazos el cuerpo de Jean Mary fuera del lago, el gesto de aquel rubio no era otro más que de angustia y miedo, el agua chorreaba por todo su cuerpo al igual que el de Jean, quien yacía sobre los brazos del hermano al que ella tanto amaba, Hermione Granger estaba a su lado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, intentando respirar con normalidad.

La crueldad emanaba claramente de aquella imagen, un hombre joven con rasgos muy Malfoy cargando con el cuerpo de una hija de Muggle's, Draco no levantó la mirada de aquella foto, simplemente los recuerdos de una guerra ya ganada le vinieron a la mente, esa imagen se asemejaba tal vez a algo que él mismo pudo haber vivido de haber ganado el Mago tenebroso.

Ambos siguieron revisando lo que había en el contenedor, y que por un milagro la sección de crímenes había mantenido resguardando durante todos esos años, Hermione continuó encontrando fotografías y anotaciones de los que habían llevado el caso en aquel tiempo.

Draco se inclinó hacia el suelo al caérsele un viejo papel de entre las manos, parecía un trozo de cuadernillo demasiado amarillento, lo tomó con delicadeza y lo desdobló de igual manera, con cuidado para que no se desmoronara, sorprendentemente el trozo de papel estaba en buenas condiciones además del color, el muchacho entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a leer…

**_― O ―_**

_Nombre de la Victima.- Jean Mary Granger. _

_Edad.- dieciocho años._

_Fecha de la muerte.- 19 de septiembre de 1096._

_Causas de Muerte.- Al encontrarse el cuerpo de la señorita Granger libre de marcas, se ha declarado que la joven accidentalmente perdió la vida al entrar en contacto con el lago, varios de sus familiares afirman que Jean Mary no sabía nadar, pero se tiene la sospecha que la joven bruja fue asesinada, pues el Mago forense responsable de su cuerpo ha encontrado un pequeño punto rojizo en su pecho, no sabemos si esto fue causado por algún hechizo lanzado contra de ella o una simple coincidencia, no hay testigos, no hay pruebas que dicten que la señorita Granger fue asesinada._

**_― O ―_**

- Granger creo que tienes que leer esto…- comentó el rubio mientras ofrecía el trozo de papel, Hermione dejó de hacer lo estaba haciendo y tomó el papel entre sus manos, el rubio la observó detenidamente, el gesto tranquilo del rostro de ella fue cambiando radicalmente hasta verla totalmente sorprendida.

- ¿Qué sucede, Granger? ¿Ya te has dado cuenta que murió en la fecha en la que cumples años? – Hermione dejó de mirar el pale, tenía un par de segundos que había terminado de leerlo cuando Malfoy soltó aquellas palabras.

- Tú… ¿Cómo sabes cuándo cumplo años? – preguntó la castaña bastante desconcertada.

- Te lo dije, hay muchas cosas que sé de ti…- le dijo él con una media sonrisa.

Ninguno dijo nada después de aquello, Hermione simplemente, al leer aquella nota se percató que su Madre había tenido razón, eran demasiadas coincidencias, los dos sobrinos de Jean Mary, quienes también llevaban su nombre habían muerto en una caída de caballo, ambos en la misma fecha a un año de diferencia, pero… en dado caso que la Maldición fuera real, si en verdad ambas familias estuvieran malditas, Hermione y Draco no solamente tenían que encontrar al asesino para que Jean Mary y Dominic Malfoy descansaran en paz, sino que también ella más bien, tenía que descubrir que era lo que tenía que ver ella en todo ese asunto…

La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par al llegarle una idea escalofriante a la mente. Hasta el momento aparentemente cada miembro de su familia que llevaba el nombre de Jean aparentemente moría en terribles accidentes sobre la fecha de su cumpleaños, a la edad de dieciocho años, Hermione se sentó de golpe sobre la vieja silla, Draco se acercó a ella y la observó ¿Preocupado? No, Malfoy no era de esa clase de muchachos que se preocupaban por los demás, menos siendo un hijo de sangre pura y ella una hija de Muggle's, aunque aparentemente eso podía ser posible, Malfoy había demostrado haber cambiado…

- ¿Sucede algo, Granger? – la castaña levantó la mirada hacia él cuando este le había preguntado.

- La maldición es real…- dijo la joven bruja mientras su mirada se perdía, Draco se acuclilló frente a ella, sujetándose a los extremos opuestos de la silla, miró a la castaña fijamente.

- ¿De qué carajos hablas, Granger? ¡Respóndeme maldita sea!

- …Los sobrinos de Jean Mary… Jean Leandré y Jean Carlo, ambos murieron por una caída de caballo el diecinueve de septiembre, muchos años después de que Jean hubiera muerto asesinada… dudo mucho que su muerte hubiera sido un accidente Malfoy… la hermana perdió la vida un año antes que su hermano menor… ambos se llamaban Jean…tenían dieciocho años…. Y murieron en la misma fecha…

- Granger… tú…

- Yo también me llamo Jean, Malfoy…

- Pero tú estás viva…

- Por un pelo….- dijo ella de repente, Malfoy tragó en seco cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó el rubio.

- Neville asesinó a Nagini…. Sorpresivamente Malfoy… ese día cumplía mis dieciocho años…

Ninguno dijo nada, el silencio se abrió entre ellos como un gran y profundo abismo de oscura penumbra, Hermione cerró los ojos por un momento mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, las cosas no acababan ahí, la bruja se puso de pie de un brinco, provocando que el rubio se fuera de bruces al suelo.

- ¡Granger, maldita sea ten más cuidado con una mierda! - exclamó molestó.

- ¡Lo siento Malfoy! – se disculpó ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, el rubio no rechazó la oferta, cosa bastante sorprendente.

- Y dime… ¿Qué te hizo reaccionar así? – preguntó el Mago, Hermione suspiró antes de decirle lo que sucedía.

- Mi madre Malfoy… mi madre también se llama Jean… aquí lo inaudito es que si la maldición resulta ser cierta, entonces algo, como a mi… debió haberle salvado la vida a mi madre cuando tenía dieciocho años…

- Ella debería estar muerta si no fuera así… - añadió Malfoy bastante convencido de que algo estaba pasando, Hermione lo observó por un momento, un segundo después sacudió la cabeza, intentando creer que sus pensamientos acerca de Malfoy se disiparían, pero en el momento en que se detuvo y sus mechones castaños dejaron de mecerse de un lado a otro, Hermione visualizó una imagen sobre la mesa, la chica se acercó a esta y tomó la fotografía entre sus manos, sus ojos marrones se abrieron de par en par, Draco pareció percatarse y se acercó, sus blancas mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Era la imagen de Jean Mary tendida sobre la plancha de metal, completamente desnuda, con sus ojos abiertos ajenos de vida, opacos…

- Granger… ¿Ves ese punto rojo?

- Si Malfoy… lo veo…- respondió Hermione mientras se giraba para encarar a Malfoy, ambos sabían que era lo que significaba aquello, la vieja nota lo describía como un pequeño punto rojo en medio de los pechos de Jean, pero ahora que veían aquella marca, fue cuando lo comprendieron.

La teoría de que Jean Mary había muerto ahogada en el lago, quedaba ahora totalmente descartada, aquel punto rojizo no era más que lo que quedaba de una maldición, una maldición imperdonable.

Hermione tocó la imagen con las yemas de sus dedos, ver a una chica con su mismo aspecto físico ya sin vida, era muy extraño, le provocaba una sensación de desosiego que no podía calmar con nada, Draco desvió la mirada de aquella imagen, no podía dejar de pensar en Granger, el Mao se mordió la lengua, maldiciéndose una y otra vez por aquellos pensamientos.

- Un Avada Kedavra… - susurró la ex leona mientras se volvía hacia Draco, este se estremeció ante la mirada.

- _"¡No bajes la puta mirada Draco, no lo hagas o serás hombre muerto…!"_ Estoy de acuerdo, solo una maldición asesina puede dejar un rastro como ese en la víctima. – Hermione regresó la mirada hacia la fotografía.

Draco empuñó las manos, maldiciéndose una y otra vez por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, maldijo a su mente y ese maldito efecto que provocó esa jodida fotografía, así que, siguiendo sus masculinos instintos, Malfoy recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de la castaña, no eran muy diferentes, solo ese maldito cabello revoltoso que cubría el cráneo de la bruja era de lo más desagradable que había visto jamás ¿Es que Granger no tenía ni un poco de vanidad y amor por sí misma para arreglar ese estropajo que tenía por cabello? _Parecía indicar que no_.

- Será mejor que nos llevemos todo esto Malfoy, estoy segura que a mi madre le va a interesar ve todo esto…- dijo la joven mientras comenzaba a guardarlo todo, ignorando el hecho de que el rubio le estaba observando detenidamente de pies a cabeza, imaginando merlín sabe que cosas.

Después de todo ella una chica para nada fea, vestía malditamente bien, tenía un cuerpo, aunque delgado, estético y a pesar de su desastroso cabello comenzaba a ser agradable ante los ojos de Draco Malfoy.

- Pero no podemos llevar esto a mi casa Malfoy… tendremos que ocultarlo en Malfoy Manor… ¿Malfoy? ¡Malfoy! ¡¿Me estás escuchando al menos?! – el rubio se estremeció completamente, logró apenas levantar la mirada sin que la castaña se diera cuenta.

- ¡¿Qué?! Ah, si…si Granger como quieras… ¿Y por qué no podemos llevar esa basura a tú casucha? – quiso saber intentando olvidar lo que había imaginado que había bajo aquella ropa, Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

- Porque es peligroso, además, te prohíbo que vayas a mi casa… Jean Mary tiene un gran odio hacia los Malfoy… sin mencionar que tú eres prácticamente idéntico a Dominic… a quien cree ella que es su asesino además…- fue su respuesta, Draco torció los labios.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar a ti que yo quiero llevarte a la mansión a ver todo este papeleo, Granger? Por qué te recuerdo que ahí está el responsable de tu tortura… y mi abuelo, aunque sospecho que a Abraxas no le hará más que Gracia tenerte ahí en medio de tanto Malfoy…

- Mira Malfoy… si quieres que el fantasma de mi antepasada te mate de un susto… entonces me llevaré los papeles, irás si sigues interesado en ayudarme… ahora, ayúdame a guardar todo esto…

William Croomer aunque no era la persona más amable del mundo, permitió que Hermione y Draco se llevaran aquel contenedor, de igual manera a ellos ya no les servían más, la castaña y el rubio regresaron a los terrenos de sus respectivas familias en un carruaje.

- Aquí hay otra fotografía Malfoy… pero mira atrás, trae los nombres de quienes salen ahí…- Hermione extendió la fotografía a Draco, quien la tomó entre sus manos, y sin querer, ambos se rozaron los dedos, leona y serpiente se miraron fijamente sin separarse de aquel pequeño toque, un segundo después él ya estaba con la mirada sobre la imagen, giró la fotografía y leyó los nombres.

- Granger… - le llamó.

- Si Malfoy… Castor y Pólux Nott….- afirmó la castaña, Draco levantó la mirada y le observó.

- Entonces, Granger… creo que tenemos que ir a hacerle una visita a mi viejo amigo… Theodore Nott…- fueron sus palabras, Hermione no supo que fue lo que le provocó una pequeña sacudida en el cuerpo, el nombre de Theo o el tono que había utilizado Malfoy al nombrarle. Algo le decía que entre esos dos había algo lo suficientemente tenebroso que asustaría hasta la misma Bellatrix Lestrange.

**― O ―**

Dominic observaba a través del ventanal, la noche ya había oscurecido el mundo que le rodeaba, aquel mismo que él no podía disfrutar en su condición, un mundo que dejó de existir cuando le separaron de ella, Jean Mary, quien con su dulce sonrisa le había hipnotizado, aquella misma bruja que sin haber utilizado ningún hechizo, lo había embrujado, el recuerdo de la mujer que había amado aún después de muchos años, seguía doliéndole, era una herida profunda y sangrante que jamás cerraría, se preguntaba día tras día quien había sido el responsable de separarlos, fue cuando sus ojos grises se abrieron de par en par, Draco Malfoy bajaba del carruaje, ayudando a una doncella…

- **_Hermione Granger…-_** susurró su nombre mientras observaba a la bruja y a su descendiente acercándose a la entrada, el fantasma salió lanzado hacia la puerta, Draco y Hermione se detuvieron frente a la puerta, a punto estuvieron de abrirla cuando de golpe, ambas puertas de madera oscura se abrieron de par en par…

- ¡¿Pero que…?! – gritó Draco a punto de morir de un infarte, Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente vio al hombre que estaba frente a ella, a un hombre con transparencias grisáceas, fue cuando lo comprendió, aquel que tenía frente a ella, no era otro más que Dominic Malfoy, el fantasma intentó dar un paso fuera de la mansión cuando una fuerza sobrehumana lo envolvió, enviándolo de un golpe hacia lo más profundo del interior de la mansión y mientras era llevado hacia las profundidades, sus ojos platinos y los marrones de ella no se apartaron ningún momento, él sonrío, una vez más volvía a mirar aquellos ojos.


	6. Nott

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **

Pues bien, aquí yo actualizando ya después de una semana ¿No les parece que se va demasiado rápido los días? Pues bien, aquí les traigo el siguiente Capítulo, espero les guste, y Si, si... Próximamente Theodore Nott tomando su lugar en la Historia, no es un Villano por supuesto, pero la actitud que quiero para este Nott será un tanto sombría y fría, al menos con respecto a Malfoy, ya saben... ¡No, no saben! ¿y saben que? mejor no les digo nada y las dejo leer, Saludo y muchas Gracias.

**ESTE CAPITULO DEDICADO PARA LAS SIGUIENTES PERSONITAS:**

**HyugaHaruka.- ** Gracias a ti por tu comentario, Saludos.

**Lorena.- **Gracias, espero también yo continuar así, un saludo, esperemos te guste el Capítulo.

**Lilium Black.- **Gracias...! y el misterio continua pero ahora con un nievo Protagonista que pondrá un nuevo sabor a la trama, Gracias por el comentario, espero la continuación sea de tu agrado, Saludos !

**Mari.- **hola... un saludo enorme... de hecho, sobre el impedimento a la hora de la muerte, les tengo una sorpresa :p saludos, espero te guste :)

**BestSellerWriter.- **Gracias por el comentario, el Drama en esa parte solo es una pequeña muestra de lo que realmente sucedió... XD esperemos que la Historia te siga gustando, te dejo leer el siguiente Capítulo, Saludos.

**Lucille.- **Bienvenida y Gracias por el comentario, Saludos. :)

**Sakura160.- **Hola..! Gracias, gracias... pues si, habrá encuentro entre Lucius y Jane, tal vez para el próximo capítulo... sabe, tal vez... :p saludos :p

* * *

**(El Maleficio)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Nott_**

En sí, la escena no dejaba de ser bastante bizarra, Hermione lo sabía y Draco también, pero para Abraxas aquella palabra no tenía ningún sentido, sobre todo por qué el viejo Malfoy, sonreía dulcemente a la muchacha descendientes de Muggle, la castaña y el rubio se enviaban de vez en cuando una que otra mirada de soslayo, sobre todo cuando se veían bajo la mirada de Lucius Malfoy.

- Así que, señorita Granger, usted y su madre están de vacaciones por estos terrenos…- empezó a decir Lucius mientras que con sus manos jugueteaba con su bastón de madera fina, Hermione observó la plateada cabeza de serpiente, después levantó la mirada hacia el hombre.

- Si, madre acaba de recuperar el terreno, supuestamente perteneció a la familia hace siglos…- respondió ella mientras intentaba no sonar demasiado nerviosa, después de eso, nadie agregó nada, fueron unos minutos de tedioso silencio, hasta que las puertas de toda la mansión comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse en repetidas ocasiones, Draco se puso de pie al igual que su abuelo, solo Lucius, quien continuaba observando a Hermione, pero esta parecía más atenta a los acontecimientos sobrenaturales.

- Lo pones nervioso Granger…- le dijo burlesco el rubio más joven, Hermione se puso de pie y se volvió para mirarle.

- ¿Nervioso, y se podría saber por qué? – preguntó la muchacha mientras daba un paso hacia Draco, este levantó la ceja.

- ¿Quieres que te recuerdes que eres casi idéntica a la mujer que amaba? – le respondió lo suficientemente burlesco para que ella se sonrojara. – Oh, vaya Granger, que tierna…- continuó riéndose de ella.

- Ya basta… compórtate Malfoy…- le reprendió ella mientras se estremecía al escuchar y mirar como las puertas se cerraban de un golpe, un momento después apareció Dominic atravesando la pared.

- Típico de un fantasma…- murmuró el rubio muchacho mientras tomaba asiento.

Lucius y Abraxas observaban detenidamente, donde el segundo se encontraba bastante divertido con la situación, Lucius simplemente se encontraba demasiado pensativo.

Había demasiadas cosas en que pensar, aún más durante los veinte años transcurridos ya desde la última vez que le vio, y es que Lucius estaba seguro, que Hermione Jean Granger bien podría ser la hija de Jane.

- **_Hermione Granger, un honor conocerla finalmente, aunque… yo ya la había visto antes en esta misma mansión_**…- las palabras de Dominic despertaron a Lucius de ese sueño en el que de vez en cuando se sumergía, deseando no despertar jamás, donde nunca se hubiera separado de Jane y hubieran logrado… se negó a pensarlo más, lo sucedido, hecho estaba, no había manera de corregir las cosas, muy seguro de cómo se llamaba Lucius Malfoy, que Jane debió haberlo odiado, hoy, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiera reconocerlo o por lo menos recordarle.

- Igualmente… eh, señor Malfoy…

- **_Dominic…_**- le corrigió el fantasma mientras se acercaba a ella.- **_De verdad, me encantaría estrechar su mano, pero… mi actual estado no me lo permite… _**- fue la dulce y triste respuesta del hombre, Hermione envió una mirada a Draco, quien a su vez miraba a su padre, la mención de la presencia de Hermione Granger un año atrás, había incomodado a ambos rubios, Abraxas seguro que estaba enterado, pero Draco no estaba seguro que tan completo estuviera su abuelo a esas alturas de su vida.

- En fin, Padre, Abuelo… Dominic, traje a Granger aquí por qué hemos encontrado ciertas… evidencias de ciertos sucesos… de cierta persona… - comenzó a decir el joven para la confusión del fantasma y de los otros dos hombres.

- Draco, te agradecería enormemente que hablaras claramente…- le dijo su padre mientras entrecerraba la mirada.

- Lo que Malfoy quiere decir…- intervino Hermione con una tranquilidad asombrosa.- Lo siento Dominic…- se disculpó la muchacha mientras se ponía de pie y miraba fijamente al antiguo Malfoy.

Draco, Lucius y Abraxas observaron el intercambio de miradas entre Hermione y Dominic, quien comenzó a negar lo que acababa de descubrir, sus ojos, temblorosos, veían con demasiado dolor y recuerdos borrosos, a aquella muchacha que le recordaba tanto a su Jean Mary.

- Jean Mary Granger murió un diecinueve de Septiembre…- empezó a decir Hermione.

- **_No…_**- negó Dominic meciendo su melena de un lado a otro.

- Tenía dieciocho años, muy joven… - continuó Hermione dando un paso al frente.

- **_No, no puede… no puede ser, ella… _**

- Lo hizo, Dominic, ella murió solo un mes antes de que tú te suicidaras…

- **_¡NO!_** – gritó el fantasma con un gesto desgarrador en su cara, Hermione dirigió una mirada a Draco, quien se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos.

- Dominic, realmente te agradeceríamos si nos ayudaras a recordar algo, por qué la muerte de Jean Mary Granger no es lo más grave del asunto…- agregó el muchacho ante tres miradas platinadas, la de Abraxas, Lucius y Dominic.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Draco? – preguntó Abraxas con la mirada yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, Lucius esperó una respuesta antes de pensar en intervenir.

- Abuelo, Dominic… Jean Mary Granger… fue asesinada hace novecientos años…- Draco mantuvo su mirada sobre la de un impactado Dominic.

- Malfoy ¿Quieres ser más sutil? – intervino la castaña, quien observaba comprensivamente al fantasma, quien aún parecía demasiado confundido, herido…

- **_Jean Mary…. Muerta… asesinada ¡¿Por quién?!_** – comenzó a gritar mientras fruncía el ceño, si él hubiera podido soltar el llanto, lo hubiera hecho, pero en esos momentos lo único que sentía era ira, frustración e impotencia, alguien había quitado la vida a Jean Mary y él no lo recordaba, ¿Por qué, por qué no recordaba lo más importante?

- Dominic…

- **_¡Alguien le mató, alguien le quitó la vida a Jean y no lo recuerdo! ¿Por qué, Por qué mi mente se niega a recordar nada? _**– Hermione se estremeció al escuchar aquel triste tono de voz, temblorosa, aguda, realmente debió haberle dolido demasiado al haberse enterado de aquello.

- Es por eso que traje a Granger aquí, Dominic, relájate, llegaremos al fondo de todo esto… Granger y yo hemos llegado a un común acuerdo para resolver lo sucedido, además de tú muerte y la de Jean Mary, Granger y yo pensamos que alguien con el suficiente poder Mágico, además de maldecirlos a ambos… pensamos que es el responsable de la muerte de tu querida Granger…

- ¿De dónde sacaste esas conclusiones, Draco? ¿Podemos fiarnos de esas evidencias que han encontrado? Bien el culpable pudo haberlas modificado. – intervino Lucius finalmente.

- Imposible, señor Malfoy… las fotografías que encontramos son mágicas…- contestó Hermione mientras se descolgaba la pequeña bolsa de terciopelo oscuro de la muñeca, Draco y los demás vieron a la bruja dejarlo en el suelo y abrirla con tranquilidad. – Malfoy, ayúdame…- pidió finalmente la joven, el rubio sin rechistar hizo lo que le pidieron.

Lucius se puso de pie inmediatamente cuando vio una enorme caja color verde, Abraxas con ayuda de su bastón hizo lo mismo, fue Dominic el único que retrocedió ante la imagen, Hermione se percató de ello.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó la muchacha, Dominic negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- **_Hermione… allí… ¿Hay fotografías de ella? _**

- Si… demasiadas explicitas, así que está bien si no quieres…

- **_Si quiero…-_** le interrumpió mientras se acercaba.- **_Quiero saber cómo murió. Quiero saber quién osó ponerle una mano encima a mi Jane… quiero saber por qué y por quien… y quiero que tú y Draco me ayuden a averiguarlo…_**- las palabras enternecieron a Hermione, Draco los observaba fijamente a ambos.

- Lo haremos…- le aseguró la muchacha mientras abría la tapa y sacaba una de las varias carpetas, sacó de esta una fotografía, dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa de centro y observó la imagen, era aquella misma donde aparecía Demitriv cargando a Jane Mary. – Pero te aseguro que no será nada fácil… son novecientos años de lo ocurrido, Dominic… - y tras decir aquello, Hermione giró la imagen hacia el fantasma, Lucius y Abraxas se inclinaron para observarla, ambos abrieron los ojos de par en par, _perplejos_.

Dominic dio un paso al frente, Draco y Hermione se sobresaltaron cuando puertas y ventanas de toda la enorme casa, comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse violentamente, las paredes se sacudían y los retratos mágicos gritaban asustados, si alguien le hubiera dicho a Hermione y Draco que presenciarían la palidez de un fantasma, se hubieran reído, pero ese no era el caso en esos momentos, pues ahí, frente a ellos, se encontraba un muy afectado Dominic, cuya palidez se había vuelto casi brillante, Hermione sintió un vuelco de tristeza sacudir su corazón cuando escuchó el grito de agonía proveniente del fantasma.

- ¡Dominic! – gritó Abraxas cuando vio al espectro volverse una masa de polvo grisácea la cual se había lanzado a las alturas de la habitación, golpeando el techo y las paredes hasta tirar al suelo alguno que otro retrato, vasijas de porcelana, figurillas y uno que otro mueble.

Fueron minutos de lo mismo, gritos de incomprensible sentimiento de pérdida, Hermione estaba a punto de guardar aquella fotografía cuando se le fue arrebatada de las manos, Draco volvió a mostrársela a Dominic.

- ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo, imbécil?! – le chilló ella bastante molesta.

- ¡Mírala Dominic, su cuerpo fue encontrado en el Lago media luna… sin vida, con ningún rastro de ataque en su cuerpo! ¡¿Y sabes quién es el que aparece en la imagen además de una inerte Jean Mary?!

- **_¡CÁLLATE!_** – ordenó el fantasma materializándose de nuevo, apareciendo frente a Draco.

- Tú hermano, fue Demitriv Malfoy quien le encontró ¡Dinos, donde estabas tú! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido cuando ella murió?! – gritó el muchacho.

- Malfoy, te estás sobrepasando… - le espetó la castaña.

- **_¡Yo no lo sé, no sé dónde estaba en ese tiempo! ¡Si hubiera estado ahí nada de esto hubiera pasado, Jean Mary no hubiera muerto, nadie se le hubiera acercado! _**

- ¡Pero eso no pasó, tú no estabas y ella está muerta, igual que tú! – apuntó Draco con su dedo, ambos mirándose fijamente, Abraxas se estremeció de pies a cabeza al pensar en algo.

- Draco… ¿crees acaso que su suicidio tiene algo que ver con la muerte de Jean Mary? – preguntó perplejo Abraxas, Lucius se volvió hacia su padre.

- ¿Qué intentas decir? ¿Estás culpándole de la muerte de esa chica? ¿Crees acaso que fue él quien la asesinó? – cuestionó el padre de Draco, la sala se quedó mortalmente en silencio.

- No, no estoy diciendo eso, pero tal vez, cabe la mínima sospecha, de que la muerte de Dominic no fuera suicidio… ¿Y si alguien le mató también y sembró una escena del crimen diferente, Lucius?

- **_¿Está usted diciendo… que alguien pudo haberme asesinado, para hacer parecer mi muerte como un suicidio…y….?_** – Interrumpió Dominic perplejo ante la idea, pero fue el mismo quien calló antes de terminar aquello.

- Si hijo, alguien pudo haber manipulado tu muerte para que todos creyeran que fue un suicidio… para cubrir su crimen… - terminó Abraxas Malfoy por Dominic.

- Esto nos lleva a una cosa…- intervino Lucius quien tomaba asiento, cruzaba la pierna sobre la otra y observaba a Granger directamente.- Si alguien sembró una escena del crimen diferente, inculpando a Dominic, esto significa que esta persona, fuera quien fuera debía tener acceso a la mansión, debo recordar que hasta hace un año había hechizos de magia negra protegiendo esta casa, antes de esto, nadie que no poseyera sangre Malfoy a excepción de nuestros invitados, podían entrar a Malfoy Manor… - de nuevo se hizo el silencio, Draco con la quijada apretujada volteó a mirar a Hermione.

- Esto quiere decir… que fue un Malfoy quien asesinó a Jean Mary y a Dominic Malfoy…- intervino la bruja. Todas las miradas cayeron sobre ella.

- Exactamente señorita Granger, aquí la pregunta es… ¿Quién y por qué? – respondió Lucius con una media sonrisa.

Aquello se estaba volviendo demasiado misterioso, no tenían ni una idea de quien pudo haberles hecho esto a él y a Jean Mary, pero si estaba seguro de una cosa, es que encontraría la manera de saber la verdad y liberarse de esa cruel maldición.

- Muy bien, en los registros de los Aurores de aquellos tiempos, podemos saber que se hizo una extenuante investigación, por ser Jean Mary la hija de una importante familia en aquella época… interrogaron a los Weasley, a los Potter… a los hermanos Nott y a los Malfoy… y por supuesto a la familia Granger…- leía Hermione una vieja nota que había sobrevivido al tiempo.

- Weasley, Potter, Nott….Granger… que gran circo ¿No te parece, Hermione? – se burló el rubio mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sillón.

- ¡Esto no es un chiste Malfoy! – le regañó ella mientras seguía revolviendo las cosas, fue cuando recordó algo más que tenía que decirle a Dominic, pero realmente no sabía cómo empezar, la joven dejó las cosas y levantó la mirada, el fantasma seguía con la mirada perdida.

- Granger…

- Dominic…- llamó ella para atraer la atención de Dominic, lo cual había resultado bastante bien, el antiguo muchacho le miró a los ojos.- Hay algo más que tengo que decirte… - le dijo ella con pena en su tono de voz.

- **_¿Algo peor que saber que Jane fue asesinada? ¿Qué alguien de mi familia pudo haber atentado contra mi vida para protegerse? Lo dudo Hermione…_**- fue la respuesta del fantasma, Draco cerró los ojos, Oh si, lo que Granger tenía que decirle era peor, mucho peor.

- Dominic, es… yo no sé cómo lo tomarás, pero si es peor o no, eso lo vas a considerar tú, para mí, Sí que es mucho más grave de lo anterior dicho…

- ¡Ya díselo con una mierda, maldita sea Granger! – intervino Draco ya desesperado por tanto rodeo, Dominic los observaba confuso.

- Dominic… tú no eres el único que yace bajo una maldición…- anunció la muchacha, Draco abrió los ojos para observar como el rostro de su fantasmal antepasado se volvía de sereno, ha sorprendido, a uno perplejo y luego a uno furioso.

Dominic desapareció tras un grito de horror, furia y otras emociones que ellos no fueron capaz de comprender, Hermione se sentó, el cuerpo le sacudía en espasmos suaves, Draco simplemente intentaba ignorar los ruidos provenientes de los pisos superiores, Lucius por otro lado, continuaba revisando las imágenes, Abraxas lo observaba detenidamente, su hijo a veces se comportaba muy extraño, a veces ayudaba, otras perjudicaba.

Lucius tomó una fotografía entre sus manos y la observó, levantó la mirada hacia Granger y un segundo después volvió a mirar la imagen, ahí estaba una sonriente Jean Mary, quien además era idéntica a Hermione, a lado de esa muchacha había otra mujer, abrazando a su hija y sonriendo a la cámara.

- _"Jean"_ – pensó el hombre mientras seguía con la mirada en aquella mujer.

Transcurrido el tiempo, Hermione comenzó a guardar las cosas, Draco había informado a su padre y abuelo que ese montón de basura se quedaría en su casa debido a que él mismo no iba a arriesgarse a poner un pie dentro de la casa de Granger, donde además había un fantasma que por las palabras de Hermione, odiaba a todo Malfoy.

- Mañana temprano iremos a ver a Nott…- anunció Draco mientras se ponía de pie, Hermione se giró hacia el rubio.

- ¿Nott? Pensé que tú y Theodore eran amigos, Malfoy…- cuestionó la castaña, Draco miró por un segundo a su padre y luego a Hermione.

- ¿Vez que no lo sabes todo, Granger? ¿Y desde cuando te tuteas con 'Nott'? – respondió con una pregunta, Hermione apretujó los labios.

- Para que te sepas que Theodore y yo somos amigos desde cuarto curso, Malfoy, no todas las serpientes son como tú…- fue su respuesta, Draco levantó las cejas en una fingida sorpresa, por supuesto que él ya sabía que ella y Theodore eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, además que precisamente fue aquella amistad tan rara entre la leona y la serpiente, lo que terminó por fracturar la amistad entre ambos muchachos.

- Muy bien… sigo sin entender el por qué te enemistaste con Theo, Draco, tal vez una visita los vuelva a unir…- fueron las palabras de Lucius.

- Esto va a ser interesante, si ves a Flavius Draco, por favor envíale mis saludos…- le dijo un sonriente Abraxas.

- Claro abuelo de tu parte, seguro al viejo Nott le va a encantar que el amante de su mujer le envíe sus cordiales saludos… genial.- dijo Draco con una falsa alegría, Hermione no dijo nada, solo veía un tanto sorprendida aquella escena tan bizarra.

- En fin, tengo que volver con mi madre… cuando le cuente todo esto seguro va a saltar de alegría y cantará algunos villancicos…- susurró la muchacha mientras tomaba sus cosas.

- Puedes ir por la Red flu, si gusta, señorita Granger…- Hermione asintió con un movimiento de cabeza ante el ofrecimiento de Lucius, pero fue Draco quien acompañó a la muchacha a la chimenea.

- Mañana, a las nueve aquí en mi casa, Granger, ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después ¿Correcto?

- Entendido…- le respondió ella con falta de entusiasmo, y así, la joven se llenó de polvos y desapareció dentro de la chimenea.

Draco observaba el lugar por donde había desaparecido la muchacha minutos antes, su cuerpo se erizó ante la presencia de cierto fantasma que acababa de aparecerse tras él, el rubio se giró para encarar a Dominic.

- Así que finalmente dejas las rabietas… - habló Draco mientras se encaminaba hacia su habitación, Dominic iba justo a su lado.

- **_Lo siento, pero si estuvieras en mi lugar, sería lo más civilizado que actuarías…-_** contestó el fantasma, Draco sonrío de medio lado.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- **_Hermione dijo que no era el único bajo el poder de una maldición, lo que me lleva a pensar que Jane también ha sido perjudicada bajo un encantamiento… dime ¿Ella dónde está, que clase de infierno es al que la han sometido?_** – Draco se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, aún podía escuchar las voces de su abuelo y su padre, seguro estarían hablando de Granger, se giró hacia Dominic.

- Granger no especificó eso, pero por lo que me ha contado, supongo que al igual que tú, está atrapada en esa vieja casa… - fue su respuesta, Dominic cerró los ojos por un momento, cuando los abrió desvió la mirada, Draco no agregó nada más, simplemente se limitó a esperar a que él dijera algo o preguntara.

- **_Recuerdo algo, muy vagamente…-_** empezó a decir Dominic mientras volvía a mirar a su descendiente.

- ¿Qué clase de recuerdo? – preguntó Draco mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

_"…Nos encontrábamos en un recién restaurado Hogsmeade, había sufrido algunos daños debido a la tormenta mágica, y todo el lugar se encontraba en reconstrucción, iba acompañado por Demitriv y Alessandria, era Octubre… solo sé que íbamos a comprar algunos obsequios para nuestros padres, quienes cumplían año de aniversario de bodas, Alessandria quería algo exuberante y caro, típico de toda mujer Malfoy, Demitriv estaba buscando algo más sencillo, después de todo a padre no le emocionaba mucho los festejos en ese tiempo, sospechaba que había otra mujer en su vida, pues de un tiempo acá se había estado comportando bastante extraño. _

_Pero no presté atención a nada de eso, solo sé que me había detenido frente a la Perla Blanca, un sitio pequeño donde exhibían joyería fina y alguna otra curiosidades de otras partes del mundo. _

_Encontré un pequeño relicario, era pequeño y agradable, tenía un gravado en el centro, un corazón con dos letras entrelazadas en oro, una D y una J… _

_Un regalo perfecto..." _

- ¿Qué hay con eso? – interrumpió Draco el relato, Dominic frunció el ceño.

- **_Eres un impertinente ¿No te lo han dicho, Draco?_** – le reprimió él, Draco sonrío de medio lado.

- Muchas veces, pero no ha servido de nada…- fue su respuesta, Dominic sonrío divertido, al menos un poco, Draco se percató entonces que Hermione tenía razón, se parecían demasiado.

- **_Bueno, cómo decía antes de que me interrumpieras, señor impertinente… _**

_"…Compré el relicario de cedro negro, bastante barato para ser una cosa tan bonita, además necesitaba algo lo suficientemente impresionable para que cierta bruja me perdonara…" _

- ¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Para qué te perdonara? – Draco tenía un gesto en la cara bastante divertido pero a la vez demasiado ingenuo, Dominic intentó recordar hacer un chiste sobre su cara la próxima vez.

- **_No recuerdo con detalle lo que hice, en mi mente hay campanas, gritos, llantos, otra mujer…-_** agregó finalmente, Draco Malfoy abrió la boca sorprendido, un segundo más tarde soltó la carcajada.

- ¡Genial, ahora entiendo muchas cosas! Debo agregar que debe ser de familia…- dijo él mientras se metía las manos a los bolsillos del traje.

- **_Lo dudo, tus eres un mujeriego empedernido que no le interesa guardar las apariencias, ni siquiera te importa ser descubierto, eres un patán de pies a cabeza, un descarado incorregible Draco, nada que tenga que ver con los genes Malfoy, Draco… en mis tiempos, los hombres así por lo menos se las arreglaban para no ser descubiertos in fraganti… _**

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te duró la aventura sin que Jane Mary te descubriera? – preguntó Malfoy ya un tanto serio después de aquella descripción tan profunda de su persona.

- **_Te lo dije, apenas recuerdo lo sucedido… solo sé que estaba casado y que el matrimonio con ella no me interesaba… _**

_"…Fue a principios de Octubre, mis padres habían arreglado mi matrimonio con alguna hija de cierta familia adinerada, seguro alguna bruja de ascendencia de sangre pura, de otra manera mi madre no me hubiera permitido desposarme con alguien inferior a mi posición sanguínea, para cuando Jane Mary se enteró del arreglo matrimonial, ya todo era un caos, mi madre misma había ido a su casa para hacérselo saber y de paso humillarla… a pesar de las cartas que le enviaba, ella no parecía querer saber más de mí, tuve que trasladarme a su casa para hablar con ella… _

_Los recuerdos son confusos, no me llega a mi mente una conversación coherente de lo que nos dijimos, solo sé que hubo gritos, su hermano Lisandro había intervenido y finalmente tuve que irme de ahí, dejándola llorando y con el corazón roto, menos mal que no era la única que había quedado hecho pedazos… por qué la amaba, por qué no había manera de romper un contrato de matrimonio mágico, por qué la estaba perdiendo y no consentía mi vida sin ella… _

_A partir de ahí todo es muy confuso, llovía, estaba haciendo demasiado frío, a mi parecía no importarme, podía verme andar por la calle enlodada, estaba completamente empapado, de mi cuello colgaba ese maldito relicario que no había servido de nada, había alguien ahí conmigo, yo estaba furioso, grité e intenté golpearle pero… luego de eso solo hay una sonrisa, me apoyo en su mano para levantarme y comienzo a llorar de nuevo, supongo que estaba ebrio… _

_Sigue lloviendo, estoy en mi habitación, con la mirada fija en la ventana, mis ojos vidriosos por el llanto, llevo entre mis manos el relicario que tenía planeado regalarle a Jane… no había nada que hacer, el sentimiento de haberla perdido para siempre me había convertido solo en un cuerpo viviente, mi mente estaba en otro lado, las lágrimas eran frías, muy frías, pero recuerdo sentirlas como cuchillos rajando mi carne… me puse de pie y me acerqué al pequeño banco que estaba justo al lado de la ventana, lloraba… _

_Lloraba como nunca lo hice de niño, lloraba por qué un dolor profundo albergaba mi alma, por qué no había palabra alguna para describir lo que sentía… por qué estaba frío, mojado y sucio, por qué mi alma dolía, por qué mi corazón estaba destrozado y no sé por qué, solo entiendo, por esos recuerdos despedazados, que algo muy grave había sucedido, que la había perdido y no había nada que pudiera ayudarme a recuperarla… _

_Había oscuridad a mi alrededor y un sabor a hierro en mi boca, el aire me hacía falta y todo se mecía de un lado a otro mientras continuaba mirando hacia la ventana, había Luna, una enorme Luna llena que me encandilaba con su brillo perenne… y sentí que lo perdía, entre mis manos se resbalaba el relicario que fracasé en entregar, lo había hechizado… eso es seguro ¡El relicario tenía un mensaje! Lo recuerdo perfectamente… _

_Pero era tarde, no hubo tiempo, no hubo perdón, fue muy grande mi error… ella se había ido y yo… Merlín Bendito… Yo había querido ir tras ella, alcanzarla y besarla, suplicarle que me perdonara… ¡Que volviera mí! ¡Decirle que no tenía ningún derecho de dejarme solo, que habíamos nacidos uno para el otro, que sin ella no era nada, que sin mí sabría lo que era la soledad! ¡Maldición, sin ella yo no tenía nada! …"_

Malfoy lo observaba con grandes ojos abiertos, anonadado por aquella descripción de sus recuerdos, Dominic había recordado el momento en que se había suicidado.

- Tú… tú sabías que ella…

- **_Yo solo sé que… sin ella no quería seguir viviendo, solo recuerdo eso_**…- explicó el fantasma.

- Pero no recuerdas haberte enterado de su muerte…- afirmó Draco mientras fruncía el ceño.

- **_No, solo recuero haber estado casado con una mujer de la clase alta entre los Magos, haber perdido a Jane tras haberse enterado por mi madre… no recuero por qué se lo oculté… pero tenía algo que ver con los Nott._**

Draco apretujó la quijada, de nuevo ese apellido de mierda, Dominic se percató de ello pero no agregó nada al respecto, después de que Draco y Dominic y esa pequeña charla sobre el recuerdo del suicidio de Dominic, ambos se apartaron del otro, Draco se alejó a sus habitaciones mientras Dominic se ocultaba entre las sombras de la fría mansión.

Por otro lado, Lucius se encontraba observando a través de la ventana de su habitación, el mago no se había percatado de la presencia de su padre en la entrada, la puerta se había abierto lentamente.

- ¿Pensando en ella, de nuevo? – preguntó el anciano mientras golpeaba su bastón contra el suelo, haciéndose notar más de lo necesario. Lucius no respondió al instante, más simplemente se limitó a mirar a su viejo progenitor a través del reflejo de la ventana.

- Siempre un paso delante de los demás, Padre… - respondió el hombre mientras se giraba lentamente.- Ni siquiera te importa entrar sin antes llamar… - continuó diciendo.

- Y tú sigues sin respetar la memoria de tu esposa…- le espetó Abraxas dando un paso al frente.

- ¡Tú eres el que no respeta nada!

- ¡Eras un maldito chiquillo!

- ¡Tenía veinte años por Merlín!

- Poco peor entonces, sabías lo que hacías, condenaste a ambas mujeres, a una a un matrimonio sin amor… y a la otra al abandono… me pregunto hijo ¿Qué hice mal como padre? Todo lo que has hecho en tu vida ha salido mal y es un milagro que Draco haya salido bien librado de toda esa mierda de la Guerra… pero tú… Oh, Lucius… Se te viene encima una buena, por qué ¿sabes? Esa chiquilla es la hija de esa mujer… la misma que dejaste abandonada hace tanto tiempo…

- De no ser por ti yo… ¡no necesitas recordarme el error que cometí con Jane…!

- ¿Tú no que Lucius…? ya has cometido muchos errores hijo, creo que ya es hora de remediarlos… comenzando por esa pobre mujer…

- Me lo dice el causante por la cual tuve que dejarla… es mejor que sigas tus propios consejos, Padre… por qué aquí el que ha cometido más daños y errores, eres tú… pero ten por seguro que yo por lo menos, intentaré arreglar las cosas y hazme un maldito favor… no metas a Narcisa en esto, por qué si alguien debe respetar su nombre… con un carajo ,ese tienes que ser tú…- y tras aquella pequeña charla entre padre e hijo, Lucius salió disparado hacia fuera de su habitación, Abraxas sabía perfectamente que se dirigía hacia el bar.

**― O ―**

Entre la oscuridad que le proporcionaba la noche, Theodore Nott observaba la lluvia caer, fría, fuerte, inclemente cómo lo era todo lo que le rodeaba. Le dio un sorbo a la copa de Whisky de fuego que se había servido cinco minutos antes, una sonrisa de medio lado surcó su rostro mientras en la mesa de madera tipo vintage, había un sobre color marrón, con el claro nombre de Draco Malfoy gravado a fuego de varita en ella.

Se llevó la copa una vez más mientras observaba la carta que Malfoy le había enviado, había tratado de sobremanera ignorar aquello, pero un segundo recado dejado inteligentemente por su rubio amigo, a manos de su elfo, le había dejado sorprendido…

_"Dile a tú amo… Que Hermione Granger viene conmigo"_ recordó las palabras exactas que el rubio había utilizado con su elfo, muy astuta esa serpiente, se mordió la lengua, pensar en lo que había hecho Malfoy aún le enfurecía, pero volver a ver a Hermione Granger lo remediaba, al menos un poco, si al menos la bruja no hubiera sido tan ingenua, todo habría salido perfectamente bien y el no estaría penando por amor en esos momentos. _Volvió a beber de su copa_.

- Muy bien Malfoy… veamos que planeas ahora…- se dijo así mismo mientras volvía la mirada hacia el exterior de la mansión, allá donde creía escuchar el nombre de _Hermione Granger_.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**¿Y? Cómo seguimos? **

Cómo pudieron haber notado, los Nott formarán una parte fundamental en esta Historia, sobre todo Theodore, Muy posiblemente su padre... y los Retratos de los Gemelos Castor y Pólux Nott...

**ACLARACIONES.- **Respecto a la maldición de muerte a cierta edad entre los Granger cuyo nombre es Jane, no es irrevocable aunque alguien más te salve, esto lo va aclarar Jane Granger en un futuro capítulo, se acerca también el reencuentro entre Lucius y la inolvidable Jane (Quien lo odia por cierto) Otra cosa sobre Theodore ¡SI, SI, LE VA HACER LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE A DRACO! no es villano, simplemente hará lo que Draco hizo con él... interponerse entre él y Hermione.

Saludos, un bonito fin de semana.

**Bl**_ack**A**thena. _


End file.
